


In The End

by Outlawed_00



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Death, Drug Abuse, F/M, Family Death, Fluff, Humor, In the end, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Mentions of Smut, Mentions of Suicide, Murder, Original Character - Freeform, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, assassins creed, ftm character, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 70,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outlawed_00/pseuds/Outlawed_00
Summary: Azrail and Tsukii were two college students who always stayed inside after their classes and work or just play video games. Azrail was the one who always got into trouble and stayed quiet after the last arrest he got. Tsukki was different though, she was normal basically and she made Azrail clean up his act after the last arrest that was made on him for drugs. When they got sucked into the first game of Assassin's creed they were both in for a nice surprise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This might be crappy but please enjoy this story. You can find the other one on Wattpad and on Quotev.  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/170777214-in-the-end-assassins-creed-fanfiction
> 
> POV  
> Azrail

     Azrail

    I groaned rolling over and checking the time. I was currently on break from classes and had fallen asleep beside Tsuki. It was in the middle of the night and Assassin's creed was still on. I shook Tsuki awake and she punched the shit out of me. My nose bled slightly and I glared.

   "Hey, we left the game on," I said groaning in pain. Tsukii blinked and looked at me.

   "That so evil.... Let me sleep," She said rolling back over. She knocked something over and it fell on the playstation and the game went off. "Shit!! Oh my god....!!! NOOOOO" She said frantically getting up.

    "Oh my god! Calm down! I have a spare!" I said. She looked at me with tears in her eyes dramatically waved her hands in the air.

    "But what about the game! It is fried and now we have to buy a new one... I HAD EVERYTHING COMPLETED!!!" She said freaking out. I rolled my eyes and went over to the Playstation 3 to unhook it and then there was a bright flash. It hurt my eyes and I closed them and then grabbed the nearest thing to me which happened to be Tsukii. I blacked out and hit something hard.

\----

    I woke up feeling a massive ache in the back of my skull. I blink and notice how warm it is. I smile at the warmth before sitting up. There are people in weird clothing, most likely Muslim because the women had weird head things. I glance around and notice Tsukii waking up and holding her head.

   "Fuck you!" Tsukii said in pain. "Where are we.... Sooooooo BRIGHT!" She yelled. She threw off her jacket and I flinch. If we were in Syria she could be hurt for this.

    "Uhm... I would watch your surround--" I stopped and noticed guards walking towards us, more specifically Tsukii. "Shit! Run!" I grabbed her and ran further into the alleys. They started running after us.

    "Its a whore!" One of them said. Tsukii stopped dead and her eyes narrowed dangerously.

    She turned and her eyes were angry. I gulped and she basically attacked them. Before she could do any harm I grabbed her and started climbing the buildings quickly. She struggled in my grasp  and desperately tried to escape. She had been a black belt in Kung-fu, Karate, and Taiqwando. "Let me the fuck down!" She yelled angrily.

They quickly climbed after us and I panicked jumping into the nearest alley, practically dragging her. They cornered us and smirked. "Oh? What do we have here?" The biggest on asked wickedly. I snarled in anger, but immediately got pushed to the ground when Tsukii kicked me away.

     She jumped on the guy screaming, "Who in the bloody hell did you just call a FUCKING WHORE!?" She growled. She snapped the guys neck and bared her teeth. I gulped and hid. I noticed someone in white jump down and finish the rest of them off.

    As he sliced one of them in half Tsukii stopped and turned. "What the hell...!" I said. I came out from hiding and stared at the guy. I knew exactly where we are! "Tsukii! I know where we are!" I said. Tsukii looked the guy in the face and paled.

    "Who are you?" The assassin growled.

     Tsukii's eyebrow twitched angrily at his tone and she snapped at him angrily, "I did not ask you for your help!" I shivered at her tone. I walked over to her hesitantly, trying not to get on her bad side. I had been on the receiving end of her attacks that were full of years of training.

       I put a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down, "We should think rationally here...! He did save us, it was a... an act... of," I stopped thinking that we were speaking Arabic. I spoke in English, " _Of kindness_ ," I said sarcastically in English. The assassin's eyes narrowed suspiciously when you finished your sentence in a different language. You continued in English so he wouldn't know that the both of you knew who he was. " _Like I was saying earlier before,  I know where we are. Pay attention to him closely because that is Altair the most arrogant assassin in the world_ ," I said harshly. I may have loved the games and loved Altair, but in a real life situation I would fucking hate him.

      Tsukii fucking freaked. She gave a happy look and then looked extremely worried, "WAIT A SECOND!" She said in Arabic. I gave her a pointed look and mouthed 'in English' and she rolled her eyes. " _Is this my fault? Was it because I spilled the drink on your playstation... OH MY GOD WAIT IS SUPERNATURAL REAL!?_ " She rambled. I thought about it for a second, if it was the drink then technically it was my fault because I grabbed her because she was the closest thing beside me. I smiled nervously. " _Wait.... No this is your fault..! I remember the white light and your grabbing me like your life depended on it! You probably were the one that brought me here!_ " Tsukii said dramatically.

      " _Woah! Hold on a second, technically it wasn't either of our faults, we couldn't help what happened. If it is the work of something supernatural then it was its fault...-_ " I stopped and realized that we had completely forgotten about Altair.

      Altair gave and annoyed grunt and grabbed Tsukii and me by the arm, "I asked you a question, I expect you to answer," He growled. I snorted and rolled my eyes.

     "And we never answered," Tsukii retorted. "Obviously we are talking about something important, so if you don't mind, shoo," She said. I held in a laugh because I knew that Altair was going to meet his match.

     "Woman! Hold your tongue, were you not taught to respect men!?" He said angrily. My eyes narrowed and so did Tsukii's. I had completely forgotten we were in an era where women were highly disrespected. Imagine if I had never transitioned, I would be just like Tsukii.

     "Fine then, if you won't giver her permission... then she will say so anyway. It's not that she cares about men anyway because where we come from, women were respected," I snarled. I held his glare and felt the adrenaline in my veins. If I could fight him, then it would be amazing just like it was when I was in action back then. I felt a death grip on my wrist and looked at Tsukii. Her glare was enough to stop me from lunging at him, looking for a fight.

     "Azrail, this is a warning to you. Under no circumstances are you to go looking for a fight because I will put you down in a heartbeat. I know I cant suppress the real you, but for god's sake! Behave!" She said. I backed down, and muttered under my breath. "I will answer your questions, but for god's sake! Not here dammit," She said, jumping on the crate I had hid behind earlier and climbed to the roof with determination. I followed after her and smiled. I was afraid of hights but it reminded me of when I had first joined the gang in the future.

    "Fine, follow me," He said. Me and Tsukii knew this place like the back of our hands because we had seen this place in the game all day. We studied it like a religion so we knew the direction he was taking us and ran ahead. He gave a look of shock when we stopped in front of the bureau. Once we got inside Altair grunted and basically threw me and Tsukii. Tsukii protested with a kick in Altair's direction and would've hit her mark if i didn't pull her towards me. "How did you know where this bureau was?" He snarled. He took a step towards us but he was stopped.

      "Altair, why have you brought them here!" A guy said in the back. I immediately knew who it was. Malik came forward with an angry look towards Altair. I noticed his arm and felt immediate sorrow towards one of my favourite game characters. "I swear to god that if you have compromised the brotherhood once again..!" I cut him off with the wave of your hand.

      "Oh shut it mom," I said sarcastically. "He kidnapped us," You retorted. Tsukii slapped my arm and gave me a pointed look. "No, he hasn't compromised _the creed_ ," You finished the last part in English. Altair and Malik gave confused looks. You snickered, "We-"

     "Oh my god, shut up Azrail! You will only make this worse... and to think you were the smart one.." She said, shaking her head. "This is not supposed to be a fucking comedy, I will get to the point. We have no idea why we are here and where we are. My friend here, Azrail, touched something and we ended up here in this awfully hot place. To be dull, it's awful," She said. "I am Tsukii Michelle Novak, and this idiot is Azrail Nevaeh Martinez. Please forgive us for the rude intrusion." She said. She gave a respectful bow that she would normally do before a fight in Karate.

     I huffed and crossed my arms childishly before straightening myself into a stance, getting up off of the floor. I gave a hard pointed look towards Altair and Malik, strictly composing myself to not do anything stupid and accidentally let slip that they were from a video game in my world. I shifted and looked at Altair, I wanted to fight him and test out how strong he really was because I had only seen him in action in the games. I gave an excited step forward, filled with adrenaline towards Altair.

     "So where are you from," Altair demanded. It stopped me in my tracks and I stared dumbly at him.

       "Narnia," I said bluntly. Tsukii let out a snort of laughter. "We are secretly fairies and... Tsukii is the demon lord of... Narnia and I am... a troll and..." I stopped and laughed. Me and Tsukii roared in laughter. Altair and Malik got deeply frustrated at our lies and took a step forward. Tsukii and held her stomach and wiped a tear and we both tried to quickly compose ourselves. "No, we are honestly from England. I was born in Italy and migrated to England and she was born in England," I said. All traces of laughter was gone and I was completely serious. My eyes showed no traces of a lie.

    "And why should we believe you? You basically just made fun of us just now!" Malik said. His eyes were blazing with anger. "If you came from Europe are you a crusader working with the Templars?!" I was immediately offended and gagged at the thought of being a Templar. Tsukii was more offended than I and snarled at him.

     "Fuck no! How dare you just assume that? We were just attacked by them! If it hadn't been for Altair I would've ripped their heads off for calling me a whore!" She said. She was bristling by now. "What they stand for is beyond madness! Peace can only be attained by those who truly want peace! You can not force obedience because it would only cause more agony for the other! Fake happiness is chaos, if anyone Azrail knows that more than I," She finished coldly.

     "Well, I shouldn't be offended because I used to be worse than the Templars... but it is no lie. Forced obedience causes rebellion and revolution," I said. I shifted, suddenly ashamed once I realized how I used to be. "I would probably still be bad if Tsukii didn't keep me on a short leash! I desperately want to be free," I complained. Tsukii frowned and hit me with a pebble. To which I put a hand on my chest and faked hurt. "Oh how you wound me, Tsukii," I said with a smile. She rolled her eyes.

       "That doesn't explain how you knew where the bureau was without me having to tell you," Altair said. He was getting fed up with our playing around. "You have barely answered questions, instead you only gave more unanswered questions! I will ask you now, how did you get here?" He said angrily. Me and Tsukii frowned immediately getting serious.

       "We don't know. There was a blinding light, and he grabbed me and the next thing I know we are waking up here in Jerusalem!" Tsukii said angrily. She was frustrated that she didn't know anything going on. "I am just as much in the dark as you are and we are the ones in this situation. God knows how much I hate not knowing. It's the worst feeling in the world to be left in the dark about your own life especially when you are put in this situation. Jesus fucked a rainbow for all I know!" She said sourly. Malik and Altair both coughed awkwardly at the last comment and I tried not to laugh. "Oops, that last one was a little out of context. Azrail! Get your mind out of the gutter!" She said. I grinned, shooting a sly look and I mouthed Altmal. She immediately started grinning.

     "Okay then, so if you don't know how you came here, then how do you know anything about this bureau?" Malik asked. I stuttered and I tried to think of something. Tsukii, sighed but I knew she was having trouble of thinking of something on the spot.

       "How about we... like ignore the part where we... knew where this hide out was..?" I said nervously. I fidgeted and my palms got sweaty, I knew that if I lied I would hate myself later for it. "I... am going to be honest," I said. My face was cold and I was suddenly talking to one of my enemies. "We can't tell you because it is strictly confidential. I give you my word though, that we would never compromise all that you ave achieved here," I said. My face was unwavering and Tsukii sighed.

     Malik nodded and didn't ask another question. Altair scowled and tried to say something but I cut him off with a glare. My heart quivered in my chest and I looked towards Tsukii. "Oh god, not again. You were using again weren't you?" She asked coldly. I gulped. "Great we have a drug addict experiencing withdrawals from not using in a while, when was the last time?" She asked venomously.

     "Six days ago, I have been trying to stop again. It happened when someone drugged me..." I said. I scratched the back of my neck and looked at the ground ashamed. Tsukii groaned but said nothing. I felt extremely guilty now because she was giving me the silent treatment now. I knew this feeling because it happened a while back. She was disappointed in me.

     Malik and Altair walked back in the room and I thought it was weird because I never noticed them leave. "Okay, we have decided that when Altair is done with this mission you will be going to meet with our master. From there the master will decide what happens to you," Malik said. I groaned deeply. I hated Al Mualim, he was bat-shit crazy after he got his hands on the apple. Malik seemed to notice my discomfort and added, "If you prove to not be a threat, I am sure the master will find some way to make you both useful," I smiled at him awkwardly.

    "Well as long as I am not cleaning someone else's mess and cooking I am certainly okay," Tsukii said. I knew she left the fighting part unsaid because her lips twitched and her eyes gleamed, something that is hard to miss with Tsukii. It was hard to miss with Tsukii because she always hid her emotions, today just happened to be one of her days that she had uncontrollable rage and I was making it worse.

     We left the room and let Altair and Malik discuss the assassination I sat down opposite of Tsukii and sighed, this was going to be a looooong day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh yea, I don't know how to do chapter summaries, sorry about that! Lmao, you wont believe I ALMOST FREAKED OUT LAST CHAPTER!

      Tsuki's POV-

       I sat in the corner opposite of Azrail, I was beyond pissed off at him. He hadn't told me that he had fucking started on drugs again. I truly could see that he was trying, he probably lowered his dosage of drugs, but the symptoms were still there. I sighed when Altair left to complete the mission, most likely the first target and getting information. 

       I looked up to a noise and noticed Azrail climbing to the entrance. "Azrail!" I whispered furiously. He turned to look at me mischievously and kept climbing. We couldn't get into trouble now! After all that's happened could we actually be killed by his idiocy? I ran over to him and grabbed his leg, trying to pull him down, "Azrail! Get down!" I said, a little louder this time.

       "Come on!" He said in amusement, "I just want to see the outside in person~" He teased. I groaned and continued to try and pull him down.

       "No! Behave! Is this one task so hard! Get down!" I said sternly. He slipped from my grasp, "Azrail!" I yelled. "Get. Down. Now!" I said like a mother scolding a child. I climbed and grabbed his waist trying to get him down.

    "Aww! But I just wanna see the outside!" He said, clinging to the wall. I heard Malik walk into the room to see what's going on. "Let go...!" He said.

      "What the hell is going on... in here?" He stared at the scene. He pinched the bridge of his nose annoyedly.

        "Azrail! Get. Down. Or. Else" I threatened. Malik went over to us and tried to help me and Azrail freaked out and fell, letting go quickly. I huffed, laying under both Malik and Azrail. I lifted my head witnessing what looked like a scene out of a yaoi. Azrail's face was so close to Malik's and he was blushing furiously, "Oh my god! PDA!" I said. "No sexual activities when your ON TOP OF ME!" I said, trying to push them off.

       "Tsuki!" Azrail complained, getting off and then helping Malik up. I stood and brushed myself off. "It was an accident," He groaned. I snorted at Azrail.

         "Well it is your fault, you refused to get down. How did Malik scare you anyway? He literally asked what was going on, you had to know he would come over here," I said teasingly.

        "Well.. I kind of didn't know he would grab me!" He said, turning his head childishly. I facepalmed and we walked into the main room, sitting in view of Malik. Azrail got out a chess board and we played chess.

        Malik sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose when I screamed furiously. I had lost a total of three times winning only once. Azrail was intelligent but he never acted like it. "Cooome oooon!" I dragged out my words. "You catch on so quickly! How come you never act like this in your studies?" I asked.

         "Because its boring," He said, snorting. "I delete information I don't need," He said, making a move. Malik raised a brow at what Azrail said. "Besides, I remember everything, I am just too lazy to move my hand so I circle whatever is near my hand," He added. 

         "Excuse me?" I blinked. I could practically feel Azrail's smile. "Do you mean to tell me... that all this time?" I said not knowing the right words to form. Azrail blinked confusedly. I ground my teeth and his inhuman actions. "You mean to tell me that the whole time! The whole freaking time that I was trying to help you, you knew how to do it? YOU MEAN TO SAY THAT YOU GOT INTO TROUBLE FOR NOTHING? " I put my left hand on the side of my head as if I had a headache. 

        "Yea, did you not know?" He asked as if he did nothing wrong. "I thought it was obvious," He pointed out. I ground my teeth again and made a move, instantly regretting it. "Wrong move," He said, knocking my piece with his own. I sighed in frustration.

          Malik sighed and tried to concentrate and then came over to see what the fuss was about. "What is going on that is making you two so loud?" He grumbled. He noticed us playing chess. I looked back at the game and gritted my teeth in utter frustration. Any move could be fatal, I looked at my queen and thought about the queen's sacrifice. I studied his piece carefully and realized he could easily get around a Queen's sacrifice. "He has got you backed into a corner on this one, I am surprised you can play chess this well, for a woman," Malik said.

         "Thanks.. I don't know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment," I grumbled. I moved a piece, hoping I wasn't wrong about my choice.

         "I take that as an insult," Azrail said, not once looking from the board, "She taught me how to play Chess," He added. Malik raised a brow at Azrail. He was probably confused at how his demeanor went from playful to focused in mere minutes. I groaned realizing my mistake as Azrail captured my king. "I won!" He said smirking. 

           "Great... I knew it was a mistake..!" I said rubbing a hand down my face. Azrail smiled fondly, and I shook my head at how his mood changed. He was similar to Castiel in that sense. "You know, your mood changes a lot..." I said, eyeing Azrail.

        Malik sighed, "I have noticed that, how can he be clueless one time, playful the next, then angry to happy?" He asked. I shook my head.

        "I still haven't figured him out and we have known each other for years," I said. Azrail huffed like a child.

         "Excuse you! I stay the same all the time," He said. I raised a brow at the same time as Malik.

        "You sure about that?" Malik and I said at the same time. Azrail looked between us confused.

        "Uh, yea?" He said. He looked towards the entrance, staring at it, "He is back," He pointed out. Malik and I gave an extremely confused look, who was back? How did Azrail know? Sure enough, Altair jumped through the entrance. "I take this as our que to leave and let you discuss things," He said getting up, I cleaned up the game and followed swiftly behind him.

       Altair and Malik started talking about the mission, and Azrail gave an evil smirk. "Ooooh!" He whispered. Malik says something rude to Altair and Azrail whispers, "Oh this little love hate thing, muahahaha," He joked, making a gay sex sign with his fingers. 

       I laughed following along, doing the same thing, "Oh I ship it! It's Altmal!" I said loudly. Azrail laughed and Altair and Malik turned to look at us, noticing the signs with confusion.

       "What are you doing?" Altair asked coldly, "What is Altmal?" Malik also raised a brow in confusion. I smiled looking at Azrail who was smirking evilly. 

       "My young dear, you have so much to learn! Why, we are not so secretly planning to kill a whale," Azrail said snarkily. I raised a  brow at Azrail at the old code that we made in high school. The defense ''Planning to kill a whale'' actually meant sexual innuendos.

       "What is a whale?" Malik asked. I snorted with laughter.

       "A fish, deep in the ocean, it blows water through a hole on its head," I said. They gave me a weird look, "Ooookay... so that did not come out right... Heh neither did that," I said laughing at my last comment. Malik and Altair gave deeply disturbed looks and I realized I wasn't helping at all.

        "Uhm, what she means to say is that its a mythical creature!" Azrail said, elbowing my side. " _ **Gesu Cristo, amico mio!** They never discovered that animal until later along the line!_" He muttered. I blushed awkwardly.

        "Oops," I said awkwardly, "Never mind, you two just go back to being pissed off at each other," I said weirdly. I mentally facepalmed, we were definitely making this whole situation worse. Azrail grimaced at my awkward attempt to say something and sighed. Altair and Malik shrugged, not questioning it and Altair picked up the feather and sat in the corner.

        " _So, what is going to happen when we meet that **bastardo** , Al--- there master?_" Azrail asked me confused. I shrugged not really knowing, " _Do you think we will be killed or like, I don't know... forced to do something for him. What if we have to be a servant?_ " He said gulping.

       " _No, I don't think so. Knowing there brother hood, they most likely won't. I mean, think about it, we are technically innocent until proven to be guilty. They don't know us, and we don't know how we got here, or how we, for one CAN SPEAK ARABIC!_ " I said. Altair was looking at us in frustration. I stuck my tongue out at him and shot him the bird.

       "Do you two mind speaking Arabic?" Altair commanded angrily. He was probably tired of having to hear us talk in a different language that he couldn't understand. I notice Azrail grin evilly. I muttered an 'oh no' and Altair stared at me, I saw Malik stare too.

     "You sure? What about the Syrian Dialect? You probably only understand bits and pieces!" Azrail snorted. I stared at him blankly because I didn't have any idea what he said. Malik and Altair also gave confused looks.

      "Um what?" I asked confused. "Which dialect of Arabic is that?" I asked him, blinking. Azrail immediately pouted.

      "Well he said to speak Arabic, I did, just in a different version of Arabic," He pointed out, crossing his arms. I rolled my eyes and slapped his arm, scolding him.

       I opened my mouth and let out a sharp correction on his behavior, "Well that was rude. You could have at least let me in on it," I said pouting. Altair and Malik's faces dropped after the last part and sighed. "It's getting dark," I said, pointing to the entrance.

       "Then shall we sleep? I have the feeling we have a big day tomorrow," Azrail said. He looked at me, instantly reminding me of what we were talking about earlier.

      I groaned, "Don't remind me because when I wake up I sure do hope that this is a dream. This day has been the strangest and the most awful," I complained.

      "Yes, yes. Certainly hasn't been boring! I for one don't want to wake up if this is a dream," Azrail said. I shook my head and lied down on the cushions. I notice Azrail sleep on the floor without cushions and raised a brow. "I already don't feel like sleeping, I can't get this feeling like im in danger out of my head," He said, shaking his head.

      "We are not back at home, you are safe. At least I think?" I said, trying to be reassuring. He glared at me.

      "You don't sound sure at all..." He said, trailing off. He looked at the entrance, his eyes narrowed. That was when I realized he had noticed Altair coming earlier before Malik and I had noticed.

        I shook me head, shooting him a smile, "Whatever happens, I will try my best not to let you get hurt, you big baby," I teased. I rolled over, trying to sleep. I stayed awake until Malik and Altair were both asleep but I knew that Azrail was still sleeping. I sighed, finally getting to sleep. 

      ---

    I woke In the middle of the night to a noise and so did Malik and Altair. Azrail was asleep, groaning and kicking. I gasped going over to him.

      "No...! Don't..." He said, trying to grasp the air. He was gasping for air, fighting something-- or someone in his sleep. I tried to shake him awake but he hit me, I dropped him and he kicked in his sleep. "Don't die... Tsuki! Don't.... me... don't.... leave..." He mumbled. I blinked looking at Altair and Malik.

      I looked back down, "Azrail..! Wake up!" I said, trying to wake him. He clutched his chest, and screamed. I gasped, why was he like this? Altair went over and tried to help me.

       "What is wrong with him?" Malik asked grumpily, shooting the kicking Azrail a look. I shook my head sadly.

       "It happens a lot... He never tells me. I met him in out last years in school... He... I don't know him that well. He doesn't talk much about his past," I point out. I remembered on time this happened, we were in our apartment since we didn't get a dorm room in college and he woke me up with screaming. "I wish I could help him..." I muttered.

      "NO!" Azrail screamed. He growled violently, "DOn'T ToUcH HER!" He said menacingly. He was crying my now, "Tsuki... Don't die," He muttered. My eyes widened and I shook him awake.

    "Azrail!" I said. He woke up, seeing me and grabbing me into a hug. He cried softly, clutching my framed like his life depended on it. "It's okay...I won't leave you, ever," I said comfortingly.

       "Oh... Thank God you are okay! **_Stai Bene... Stai Bene!_** " He muttered. I was startled and so was Altair. I rubbed his back soothingly, like a mother would a child. "I thought I had lost you, _**amico mio**_... I don't know what I would have done if I had... They got to you..." He sobbed. He calmed down but I knew he wouldn't be getting back to sleep.

      I had bags under my eyes and I was extremely tired, but I was so worried about Azrail that I didn't want to leave him alone. I yawned, and looked at Malik and Altair. Azrail looked at me and gave me a guilty look.

      "I am so sorry... I woke you up... didn't I..?" He asked, looking at all of us. I nodded slowly, blinking.

       "It's alright, don't worry about it. Just, try to get some sleep, you probably need it more considering you never sleep," I pointed out. He gave me a sad look, "Don't worry, I said it's fine, im going back to sleep, wake me when you need something," I said going to lay back down. I put a hand over my head, trying to soothe my headache.

       "Get some sleep, I need to get some fresh air," He said. I heard him climbing up to the roof, but I didn't see it until I was already asleep again.

 

**_Italian_ **

Syrian Dialect in Arabic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Please give me some criticism after you have done reading this chapter! It took me a while to complete, the ideas wouldn't come to me until I was in bed or listening to music so everything may be a little rushed and weird.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, how has my practicing in grammar and story telling gotten? I am trying to open you up to new problems that the main characters are facing without telling you too much about them until later on. Tsuki is next. Enjoy!

       

**\---**

Azrail's POV

\---

      The sun starts rising as I go over the events from the dream that I had last night. I hadn't gone back inside since then and I wasn't about  either. I didn't want to go back inside because I felt guilty for waking all of them up in the middle of the night. I shivered as I recalled my dreams, it was my literal worst fear.

      I got back inside the bureau and yawn tiredly, quickly composing myself as to not show signs that I was still feeling effects from the nightmare. I notice all three of them stir but Tsuki groaned, hiding her face.

      I smirked, "Wakey wakey...!" I said, getting near her face. Altair and Malik stared at me and I flipped them off. "Tsuki...!" I said, whispering in her ear creepily. Her eyes snapped open and she punched the shit out of my face. I fell back holding my nose, noticing blood pouring down my face. I groaned. "Oww..."

      "Oh shit...! Azrail! Are you okay? Why did you DO THAT!?" She said quickly. I blinked at her and smiled cheekily. She gave me a worried look, "Are you okay? I mean last night you were pretty... fucked up," She said. I smiled warmly and then immediately bounced up in a fake happiness, my heart twisting painfully on the inside.

       "I have no idea what you are talking about!" I said, more blood gushing down my face. Altair and Malik gave me an annoyed look.

       "Uhm, your face..." Malik said, pointing to my nose. I groaned, suddenly feeling the pain.

        "Yea... I forgot, thanks for reminding me..."I said sarcastically. I tried to wipe the blood and grimaced, "Do you have anything to clean up this blood?" I asked, my eyes narrowing at the blood.

       "Azrail... How are you so happy? I just fucking punched you in the God damn face!" She said, pointing at me. I gave her an evil smirk.

       I leaned backwards dramatically and placed a hand over my heart and said, "Oh... my sweet, sweet darling! I was just made this way!" I dramatically pretended to fall and Tsuki rolled her eyes and Altair grimaced, escaping the bureau to his mission quickly. "Altair ran away~! Do I like, have a disease or something?" I joked.

      "No wander he ran away, your crazy," Tsuki teased. Malik grabbed something to clean my nose with and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

       "You are so much trouble to have around, I am surprised that Tsuki can stand you," Malik said. Tsuki took over in cleaning my face and she rolled her eyes.

       "Sometimes I want to throw him in the river," She joked. I pouted childishly.

        "I wuv you...~" I said like a child jokingly. "You would throw a child that cant swim in the water? how dare you?" I said dramatically. She rolled her eyes once more before standing. I sighed, letting the carefree mask slip.

        "Hey Malik, do you mind if I go out and sit on the roof? I want a little bit of fresh air," She asked, looking at Malik. 

         "Sure, just don't get into trouble and wander off," Malik said, looking at her intensely. She muttered an 'okay' and left without another word.

        "Did I do something wrong?" I asked curiously. Malik looked at me, his gaze filled with suspicion. "What..? Don't give me that look, I don't like the look..." I said seriously. I fidgeted nervously, remembering the piercing gaze of the judge the day I was on trial and blinked awkwardly. My mask completely fell, my face falling into a depressed normal look. I sighed and leaned back, my acting skills had become so much better.

        Malik gave me a look that I couldn't read. "Why do you lie to her?" He asked, turning to start working at his desk. He fixed up a map that was most likely for the novices. "You always seem so happy when she is around, I don't understand why," Malik added, shaking his head. I frowned spacing out, deep in thought.

         "I lie to her so she doesn't get hurt. I don't want her hating me," I said truthfully. My eyes were dull, I felt my heart close in on itself. "How are my acting skills so far then?" I asked staring at him intensely.

          He looked up from the map and sighed, "You had me fooled for a while but I noticed when you thought no one was looking. You know that you do that right? When you think no one is looking, you look broken," Malik pointed out. I grimaced, wandering how my favorite video game character could already know so much about me and barely have ever spoken to me.

        "It has become second nature to me. I don't like getting close to anyone, at first my relationship with Tsuki was kind of cold. I was reserved, she was the only one I had opened up to in years. She has become like an older sister to me," I said thoughtfully. "She is like my mom," I joked lightly. "I don't like it when I am the cause of her worries, it makes me feel guilty and I hate guilt and shame," I said, shaking my head.

        Malik looked at me but didn't answer. He shook his head and never spoke back to me. I sighed, leaning back against the wall. I thought about everything up to this point. What would the judges say about this? I knew that the first person they would probably call is my cousin. She may be nineteen but she was the only one that would actually come if they called. I scowled, deep in my thoughts.

        I noticed Malik vaguely look at me, but don't remember anything after that. I traced my index finger over my lips. My mind started racing with thoughts that only someone like me could keep up with. How did me and Tsuki actually end up in this world? A playstation 3 surely could not have caused all of this. Even if it was a supernatural creature and supernatural creatures turned out to exist, this definitely wasn't a dream.

        I started chewing on my finger, making it bleed. I gave a frustrated growl and then noticed that Altair was back and Tsuki was too. The bells were loud, bringing me out of my thoughts. It kind of reminded me of sirens from when people were chasing after me in the streets.

        All of them looked at me and Tsuki started a little annoyed, "Were you listening?" She asked. Her jaw was clenched and Altair looked like he was about to strangle me. Malik pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. I blinked.

       "What?" I asked. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" I said blinking. Tsuki gave me a closed eyes smile and I gulped. "Wait! WAIT! Let me observe the situation, don't get mad!" I said covering my head squeezing my eyes shut, preparing for a punch from Tsuki. When she didn't hit me I opened my eyes and sighed. I noticed that Altair had grabbed a few things and that Tsuki looked ready to go somewhere. I thought back to yesterday, "OH! We are leaving!" I said dumbly.

        "No shit, sherlock," Tsuki said sarcastically. "We should go, as in now!" She barked, moving towards the entrance. She climbed swiftly out and then so did Altair. I looked back at Malik and waved, following. I groaned when the light hit my eyes and I hissed. "Oh. My. God. You freaking little vampire! Get over it! Hurry up because I am not waiting for your turtle ass to move,"

       "Not in a good mood?" I asked sarcastically. I knew she wasn't because she was terrified and she was covering it up well with anger. She rolled her eyes flipping me off. I stood and we ran across the buildings. I sighed when I looked down and stopped, realizing for the first time how high up we were.

      I notice them turn to look at me and Tsuki muttered curses under her breath, "Great, how could I forget! The parkour master is afraid of heights! LOOK BEHIND YOU! ITS THE COPS!" She said. In a blur I was ahead of them, adrenaline running through my veins before I had the chance to realize what was going on. Before I knew it we were at the gates, sneaking out of the city. "Oh my god, so gullible. I thought you were over that?" She said ominously.

   I gulped and turned my head slowly. "It's an old habit! I have not gotten into anything shady! I swear it! No recent criminal records, no fighting, barely any drugs, and absolutely no cop tormenting!" I rambled quickly, trying to cover up my fear of the law. Altair growled a little bit annoyed.

     "You two shut up and get on a horse, we don't have all day. It will take up three days to get back to Masyaf and it wont go by any faster with you two talking," He snarled. I glared at him, itching for a fight. "Now shut up and get on a fucking horse," He spat. I groaned since I have never ridden a horse before.

      Tsuki snorted with laughter getting on the left side of the horse. I noticed that Altair got on the left side too but me? No, I got on the right. Altair and Tsuki blinked at me and I gave them a confused look, "Horses are usually trained to be mounted on the left side," Tsuki said.

       "What's the difference? Does it matter?" I asked, blinking. Tsuki shook her head, hiding a smile. Altair sighed and said nothing, getting his horse to move, so did Tsuki. I stayed stuck on the horse trying to figure out how to get the horse to move. "Uh... Tsuki! I don't know how to ride a horse!" I said. Tsuki immediately turned around, stopping her horse and so did Altair.

        "What..?" She said, looking at me like I was an idiot. "That explains it then," She sighed. "Move your hips, think of it like walking. You always wanted to do Mongolian archery right? Well remember back to the lessons. Its the same thing," She said. She moved forwards and turned, I gave a look of fear before stifling the look and getting over it. "Unless your too... scared..." She smirked, racing off.

          "Oh no you don't! That's it!" I closed my eyes thinking on how to move a horse. The horse obviously didn't respect me so getting it to move without the reigns was not an option yet. I made the horse move, instantly galloping after her, "I wont lose!" I said. I passed Altair and he had a look of exasperation on his face. He raced off after us, making sure we didn't get into any trouble.

       "Don't you think you should at least, well you know NOT race each other, what will you do when you have to stop the horse?" Altair retorts coldly. My face pales and Tsuki snorts. He shook his head, "Pull on the reigns to get that horse to stop!" Altair said loudly. He slowed down and so did Tsuki. I blinked, trying to get my horse to slow down. I made the horse, jump over a fence, as it was in my way as I almost hit. I pull on the reigns and the horse rears back, neighing. 

      Altair and Tsuki sat back and watched as I get my horse to slow down. I sighed, my heart racing and I pet the horse in awe. "That was awesome! Except for the part when my idiot self almost ran over that fence..." I said trailing off. Tsuki chuckled and Altair had a sour look on his face.

      "That was extremely reckless and stupid," He said angrily. Tsuki nodded agreeing. I noticed how sore my ass was and groaned.

        "Well, my ass is sore, so I got that going for me," I joked. I pet the horses soft fur, "I like horses, this one is pretty," I said, randomly. Tsuki rolled her eyes.

       "Uhm... weirdo? You seriously need counseling," She said rolling her eyes. I flipped her off and she laughed.

        I noticed her petting the horse too. "Come on," Altair growled, making his horse move in a trot. Me and Tsuki followed and I noticed how sore I was becoming after a while because I wasn't in sync with the horse. I gave a happy sigh of relief when the sun started going down. We went over to the side and started setting up.

           "We will be setting up camp here," Altair said. He got a few blankets and Tsuki looked like she wandered about starting a fire to keep warm. "Tsuki, Azrail, make the fire," He commanded roughly.

\----

      Once we were done we all lie down, however Altair stood, not sleeping quite yet. Tsuki groaned, rolling in the blankets uncomfortably and I stared at the stars, deciding not to sleep. My back was sore from riding, which was another sign I had never ridden before.

        "Altair, I want to keep watch," I said, standing. "I will get you up when the moon is above us, lets just let Tsuki sleep," I said. I wasn't giving Altair a choice and he probably knew that.

        "No, I don't trust you. I will be doing it alone," He said coldly. I snarled at him and shook my head. He was still one of my favourite characters but he did get on my nerves. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose.

        "Fine then, I give you my word," I started, staring him in the eyes. The look I gave him did not waver in the slightest, "I will not do anything to put any of us in danger, I will protect you both with my life," I finished. Altair blinked, surprised but quickly masked it. I gave a smile, but it was nervous and then Altair nodded, lying down on the blankets. I sighed, my eyes feeling heavy. I grabbed a knife, hiding it just in case.

          I sat vigil for a while and noticed the moon was almost directly above us. I was waiting just a little while more. I heard a footstep and looked over, noticing a small animal before relaxing. I was stiff and tense, waiting for anyone to attack at any moment.

           Once the moon was up above us, I woke Altair. He went to go punch me and I dodged swiftly. "The moons above us, as promised," I said bluntly. Altair looked at me intensely and stood.

          "Great," He grumbled, I handed him the knife and lied down on the blankets, trying to find sleep.

        "Good night," I said, turning over and instantly going to sleep. 

\----

        Altair woke me up in the morning instead of Tsuki because she was rolling up blankets and tying them to the horses. My first reflex was to hit Altair, he grabbed my wrist and I growled grumpily before sitting up.

       "Sorry, reflex," I said. I looked into Altair's golden eyes with my hazel ones that shone amber in the sunlight. I blinked, "You have pretty eyes," Tsuki snorted at my lame attempt at conversation.

       Altair blinked awkwardly, instantly turning away and mounting his horse, "We need to get moving," He said, not responding to anything I said before. Tsuki instantly snorted in amusement and mounted her horse. I got up and mounted my horse awkwardly.

       "Im going to get off of this horse tonight sore," I complained. I could practically feel a retort coming from Tsuki. "Oh no, please Tsuki... Don't say anything..." I said quickly. She just laughed and moved her horse into a trot along with Altair but I still had a small problem. I paced beside them awkwardly, bouncing as the horse moved because of the lack of experience.

       It had been quite a while and I heard something a little while off. I pulled my horse to a slow walk. Altair and Tsuki noticed and slowed as well. I narrowed my eyes and then closed them to listen for the sounds. I noticed myself becoming in sync with the horse.

        "What's wrong?" Tsuki whispered, knowing I heard something. Altair seemed to mirror the question with a look. I snapped my eyes open, grabbing a knife and throwing it in the direction I heard something. There was a scream of pain, "What the hell!" Tsuki exclaimed. 

         "What is wrong with you! It could be an innocent! " Altair growled. I got off the horse signaling him to shut up and flipped the knife correctly as I would a dagger. I signaled them to shut up with a wave of my hand. I heard more breathing, there were many people over there and Altair noticed quickly, unsheathing a blade.

        More people jumped out and they had wide smirks. "Observant one ain't ya?" One of them said, snarling there words. "Get them and steal their goods!" He barked. Tsuki was down in an instant off the horse.

        "You are not real sneaky," I pointed out. "Your footsteps were heavy and your breathing was hard, your exhausted, you wont be able to fight for long," I said, smirking. I attacked one swiftly, knocking them on the ground. Three people grabbed me and a fight broke out. Tsuki knocked two people out and Altair sliced a few people.

        "Stop or he dies!" One of them said, holding a blade to my throat. I gave a pleading look to Tsuki and she stepped forward. When she did so the blade was pressed into my throat harder, drawing blood. My eyes narrowed and I gave her a pleading look to let me fight. "We want all you have!" He snarled. Tsuki nodded and I grinned menacingly, giving a scary close-eyes smile. 

         I grabbed his wrist and shifted my body so my other hand started to grab his shoulder before slamming him on the ground. He was dead once he hit the ground because his neck snapped. My eyes narrowed more and I attacked the other one, hitting a pressure point in their neck to stop their breathing. 

         "Never try to take me hostage!" I yelled furiously. The yell came out demonic and twisted, scaring away the bandits. They ran and I took a step forward, my eyes red with rage. My heart twisted and I felt control start to slip. Tsuki grabbed me, her grip like iron.

         "Don't lose it!" She snarled, "Keep all control you have now!" I squeezed my eyes shut and stood, motionless for a second before turning to mount the horse.

         "Lets go before anything else happens," I said, my voice cracked with strain at trying to keep myself under control.

         Altair mounted and turned to me, "What the hell was that?" He demanded. I gave him a pleading look not to question it. "You killed him the minute he hit that ground, you were about to give chase and kill them!" He said coldly. Tsuki refrained from saying anything and just rode beside us.

         "I... was angry," I said, taking a deep breath. "I normally do stuff... worse than that," I said honestly, "It gets so bad I cant control myself, I am just the passenger sometimes to anger," I said vaguely.

         Altair shook his head, almost as if he knew that something is wrong with me. "Don't ever try to chase after them once they flee. It would be too dangerous to do that," He said. I blinked in surprise and grinned.

         "Aw, I love you too Alty~" I joked. He gave me a disturbed look and rode off ahead of me and I just laughed. "Seriously though, Altair, I will remember that," I said lightly. Altair just sighed, riding off.

\----

      Once we got to Masyaf we were instantly led to the master's office. I looked around, thinking it was way more awesome in person. My gaze looked all over the place excitedly, I wandered what would happen once we got into the master's office, my face immediately turning sour. Their master, Al Mualim, was an evil man. He seemed like a good ally but he wasn't. I shook my head as we went through the village. 

          We walked up to the castle-like building and my eyes widen even more, Tsuki mirroring my look. "Come on, we are almost there," Altair said coldly.

         "Well duh! Obviously! If we weren't then why would we be here?" I asked sassily. Tsuki rolled her eyes and gave me a look of annoyance. Altair was no different.

          "Even at a time like this you can still turn out to be se annoying!" He said, facepalming. I rolled my eyes and followed him to the master's office.

          "Welcome back...! Oh...? Who are these two?" The master asked, turning to face us. I immediately stilled, so did Tsuki. We looked at each other not knowing what to say, immediately dreading the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muahaha! How was it? Was it good? Did you like it? I am posting this today only because I have nothing better to do and also because I think I should just post. Be warned that this is probably going to be bad, maybe. I am still a beginner rider so please point out anything that seems wrong. Don't forget to comment down some criticization.  
> Enjoy~!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola lel! Chapter 4 and I am already on a roll. I don't really care if anyone reads, I just enjoy writing this. Please enjoy.
> 
> By the way this isn't Azrail's or Tsuki's POV It is kind of an anonymous person! Please enjoy!

      

\---

??? POV

\---

      I stepped off the plane rather annoyed. I had just gotten a phone call that Azrail and Tsuki have went missing. I sighed walking out to get a cabbie. I waited for a second until a cabbie pulled up beside me.

       I told him my destination and watched as we drove past the scenes in England. I groaned internally when we arrived. "That will be twenty pounds," He said. I gave him twenty and left, walking into the apartment complex. Once I stepped foot in the apartment I gave an annoyed sigh.

       "Whit th' hell wur thay daein'? it's a fankle in 'ere ," I snarled. The place was covered in crisp wrapers and bottles. "This room is hoaching with trash 'n' watter boatles!" I said angrily. "Th' drafty idjits," I said, cleaning up the room. (Sorry its Scottish cuz this person grew up in Scotland.) I noticed the Playstation 3 on and went to go turn it off.

        As soon as I went to turn it off it electrocuted and fried when I pressed the off button. I sighed turning off the box and threw out the PlayStation 3. "Wow it looks better in 'ere awready!" I exclaimed. I went to go open Azrail's room and found myself going through the house into hay. "Whit th' bugger!?" I blinked and looked around angrily. I wasn't in the apartment anymore and I knew that.

      I looked around not seeing the horses accidently going behind them. I must have startled them because I immediately got kicked in the gut. I fell backwards and groaned clutching my stomach. I was glad my immediate reaction was to move back or it could have been worse. "Jobby!" I groaned. I heard footsteps. I looked up and immediately cursed. 

        "Hey, are you alright?" A woman asked. I blinked immediately knowing where we were. I got up quickly.

          "Aye, a'm okay," I said. She blinked at me in confusion and then so did I. "Oh..! I mean yes, I am okay," I said, remembering to drop the slang. "Where am I?" I asked blinking.

        "Masyaf," She said, "How do you not know? Why are you not covering your face, its improper," She asked blinking. My jaw fell open. Masyaf? Last time I checked that was not a place in the middle east!

           "Thank ye- you!" I said. I got up and ran, clutching my stomach. I ran into someone else and groaned. I looked up and there was a man with a scar on his lip staring at me coldly. I recognized him and my jaw fell open completely. "Whit th' bugger!" I exclaimed. "Uh.. hey sir? Do you know anyone named Azrail?" I asked. It was worth a try. He blinked immediately grabbing my arm.

           "How do you know him?" He demanded. I groaned in pain at the steely grip, it was similar to Tsuki's when she was mad. I tried to speak and felt anger swell up in my stomach.

           "Azrail is ma cousin! " I said angrily, trying to escape his grip. "Let me go you bugger!" I hissed. He let go and sighed turning.

           "Follow me," He said. I sighed, hoping that if he could lead me to Azrail, why not follow him? We start walking up a hill and I follow with ease. It wasn't until we got to the top that my ankle twisted and I rolled back down the hill. He immediately turned when I yelped. "What the.." He gave me a scorching look as I sat up at the end of the hill.

          " _Jobby_!" I hissed angrily. " _Wi' mah luck this wull be even worse_!" I spat standing. "Sorry..." I said laughing nervously. He groaned and ushered me forward angrily. 'Rude' I muttered under my breath. I felt my elbow bleed, and then pulled my hood up to hide my face. "Where are we going?" I asked awkwardly.

        He groaned, obviously not wanting to answer my questions. "Same place you... cousin is," He muttered. I huffed, following him until I see the training grounds in front of a castle. The one I knew that the master was in. I got hit in the head with the butt of a throwing knife and got luckily it was the butt of it, too. I clutched my head and narrowed my eyes.

         " _Whit th' bugger!_?" I hissed I picked up the knife and spun around, adding more force to the blade I threw with the spin. " _Awa' an' bile yer heid boot!_ " I exclaimed. A novice ducked and gulped when it got stuck in a wall. Altair turned immediately, where the butt of the knife hit me I was bleeding. "It fucking hurts! Why you little...!" I hissed. Altair rolled his eyes and grabbed me, quickly getting me out of the way.

          "Sorry!" The boy said as I was being pulled away. I groaned as we got to the stairs. Once we were at the top I fell, literally rolling down the stairs. Altair gave me a funny look.

        "How the hell do you keep on getting hurt!?" He asked in frustration. I picked myself up off of the floor, bleeding from the side of the head, the nose, my knees and elbows, and a MASSIVE pain in my abdomen where I was kicked by a horse.

        "I dunno! I may be freakin' cursed!" I said crankily. "Not only that I got a call so early in the morning saying that Azrail and Tsuki were missing! Their place was a mess and they left everything on! I DONT KNOW, YOU ASK THE FREAKIN DEVIL!" I hissed angrily. I started to curse angrily and walk up the stairs, watching my feet intensely. When I was at the top I sighed in relief. 

          I looked up seeing Azrail and ran up to him, jump kicking him to the floor. "You little bugger! I looked all over for you! You were freakin' missin' an' I dunno where you were! You cause me so much trouble! You are lucky I even came when they told me to go looking for you! If it was up to any other member in your fuckin' family you would be BLOODY LEFT FOR DEAD!" I yelled angrily. Azrail groaned with my foot on his chest and he noticed all my battle wounds and laughed.

         "I see you are still the same! You still have awful luck!" He laughed. I ground my teeth angrily. 

          "Aye! But it only happens when you're around!" I snarled. "I wouldn't be surprised if you cursed me because you don't want to be babysat like a child," I grumbled. He looked at Tsuki and his look was grave.

        " _Speak in English, you are speaking Arabic. Look, how did you get here_?" He asked. I looked up at him, wiping my nose and groaning at how painful every fucking move felt. " _Did anything weird happen?_ " I groaned at his tone. Something like this really was bad if he was serious.

        " _I got a call from you school, saying you both disappeared. I went to your apartment and it was trashed, I cleaned up but there was something wrong with your PlayStation. It was glitched... bad. The next thing I know is, I open your door and I am in fucking hay and being kicked by a horse_!" I yelled the last part. Azrail looked at Tsuki and then back at me.

          " _So... no white light_?" He asked awkwardly. " _We ended up in Jerusalem, how did you end up in Masyaf_?" He said raising a brow. I sighed shaking my head.

          " _I don't know anything... All I know is that I am in your favourite video game_ ," I hissed. I put two fingers on my temple sighing in annoyance. " _What... no... NOT happening! You were gone for two weeks_!" I said. There eyes went wide.

        "TWO WEEKS!?" They both exclaimed. Al Mualim and Altair flinched and looked at us in curiosity. " _No! It's only been... a few days... five days at most! Not even a fortnight! Not even close! How_!?" Tsuki said. She looked scared and Azrail immediately went into his thoughts. He paced for a few second and then placed both hands on his head.

        " _No! What is going on!? What about my studies??? Oh my god, will I never..._ " Azrail said. I was about to panic, Azrail is never this in-composed. For God's sake he was a sociopath for all I knew. He stopped, standing still and shook his head, " _There is a logical explanation for this_ ," He said, shaking his head. " _We have to find out what is happening,_ " He looked at Al Mualim. "As for your question," He said, pausing, "We have no idea how we got here,"

        I sighed, feeling dread set over me. I wished this was a stupid dream...

\---

Tsuki's POV

\---

        I felt chaos enter my system at her words. I composed myself, not letting it show. "We really don't, but it would be good if we could help out in any way," I said. Al Mualim sighed.

        "Okay but what are your names, I will decide what to do with you soon," He said. He looked at us calmly waiting for our answers.

         "My name is Tsuki Michelle Novak," I gestured to myself and then over to Azrail, "He is Azrail Nevaeh Martinez," I said, I looked over at Azrail's cousin and sighed.

         "I am Alana (Luna) Gilios Abarca, I have two last names," She added at the end of her sentence. I found myself smiling at her and she gave me an awkward look. Al Mualim stared at her for a few seconds.

         "They looked a little surprised to see you here," Al Mualim remarked. Alana scowled darkly.

        "Well I wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for Azrail. I actually don't know why I am here either, they were missing for two weeks and I went looking for them but they claim its only been a few days at most!" She explained. "I have a perfect explanation for this," She said, looking up, "Alternate universes," She said plainly. Me and Azrail look at each other in excitement.

        "I knew it was possible!" Azrail said, shooting me a look. "Oh of course! Yes!" He said, walking around. He began pacing like a scientist that just found out something crucial, "How did I not see it! Of course! The magnetic fields of every single universe was somehow broken, I knew there was something special about the seller!" He said. I gave him a 'what the fuck' look.

        "Wait, hold it, you bought something from a suspicious person?" I asked, closing my eyes in a fake smile. "EXCUSE ME!?" I exclaimed, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

        "Well... I mean... I wanted to, she even warned me not to let anything happen to it.." He said, trailing off. "This could be why! Don't you see? We just discovered something unnatural! This is the best thing in the world!" He rambled. I blinked not understanding where he was going with the subject.

         "Then spit it out!" Alana spat angrily. "What!? What are you trying to say!?" She asked furiously.

           "Before she handed it to me, she said, be careful what you wish for!" Azrail said. "I once wished I could have a different life so things wouldn't be so difficult, I also remember the same night that we all said the same thing the year I got it," He said, blinking. We all stopped, remembering that night.

           "Oh my god!" Alana said. "I remember! You said that you wished you could go to a world where no one knew you. You wanted to start a new life where you didn't have to think about the burden of you family and the pain they caused you..." Alana added. Azrail looked down and Al Mualim and Altair sighed.

          "Oh god, this is my fault!" He said. He looked away, "I keep getting everyone into trouble..." He trailed off. He squeezed his eyes shut sadly. I ground my teeth and punched him in the face.

            I pulled his face closer to mine and glared, "We are ALL in this together, yea, it's your fault! Build a bridge and get over it! I decided to come with and I did," I said. My eyes softened, "If you ever say something like that again, I will throw you in the nearest river until you learn how to swim, mister I-am-afraid-of-bloody-water," I mocked teasingly. He narrowed his eyes and Alana smiled.

           "It just so happens we are all three here, so we must find a way to live with the change. Everyone will forget eventually anyway, it will become a cold case," She pointed out. She ruffled Azrail's hair and turned away childishly.

          I looked at Al Mualim, "I wish to be an assassin," I said. Azrail turned his head to me in shock.

           "Uh, no! If she is being one then I will be there to protect her! I won't let her get hurt!" He said. His eyes were wide, he WAS afraid of losing me! Al Mualim looked to us and then over to Altair, his eyes narrowing.

           "Well, women never become assassins," He pointed out. "However! Since Altair brought you here, it is his responsibility to watch over you," He added. Altair gave him a glare and her turned away, ignoring his silent protest, "What of this.... Alana girl?" He asked.

          "Well, I mostly avoid conflict if I have to. It is always my responsibility to keep Azrail out of trouble... I also like eavesdropping because I hate being in the dark about everything," She said. "I am going to be honest, I actually planned on eavesdropping on the people in the village to understand what was going on, well, until this nice woman came up to me," She said, he voice strained. Al Mualim nodded. He turned away, thinking.

           "Well, you will be an Informant. I will see to it that you all get training," He said. His eyes were dark, he was only agreeing to keep a close eye on us. I was excited, punching the air.

         "Oh yea! I missed the training! I have taken a whole load of self-defense and martial art classes, this will be a peace of cake!" I said. Azrail, however, groaned. I stuck my tongue out at him, "Sucks to be you, loser. You haven't trained, nor fought in forever! I told you that you might be in a situation where you were going to need exercise, that is karma for not listening!" I said, laughing.

        He stuck out his tongue at me, "Haha...! Real funny! I will definitely not lose to you, I am all in or nothing!" He said determinedly. "This might actually be me starting over for a greater cause," He added. He gave the most serious look I have ever seen him have after he got into trouble. "I will not let you down," He said. He squeezed his hand until it bled, "You have my word," He finished.

        "Welp, I guess I will be picking up where I left off in my training last. I was taking classes and now I guess I will be working harder," Alana said. She gave a grin and smacked Azrail on the back. "Don't get into trouble Azrail!" She joked, her face immediately turned serious, "No, seriously," She added.

         Altair groaned, "Well, I really am not getting rid of you two am I?" He asked pitifully. We all looked at each other and grinned evilly.

          "Nope!" We all said. "You will have better luck with Alana though, you wont be seeing her much if she actually does become an informant," I said. I winked at Altair and turned, "Good luck! You will need it... with Azrail and all," I said laughing. We all walked out, ready to face anything. As soon as we did, the sun shone in our face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH hey! Didn't see you there! I hope you enjoy because now that all the characters are here, there will be a lot of touchy subjects, action, death and well you know the rest! I hope you enjoyed! I am going to post chapters for the fun of it mostly because I am having fun with this. I will post randomly, and never have a schedule no good luck! I hope you love the Scottish character!  
> Ciao!~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey, chapter 5 is out! I decided that as long as I have fun with this story, I don't care if I post or not. I would probs let my friends and my niece read it since she wants to read it. This story is very fun to write and when I get bored I will let you know. This is one of the first stories I have never gotten bored with after a few days of writing! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey, chapter 5 is out! I decided that as long as I have fun with this story, I don't care if I post or not. I would probs let my friends and my niece read it since she wants to read it. This story is very fun to write and when I get bored I will let you know. This is one of the first stories I have never gotten bored with after a few days of writing! Enjoy!
> 
> Back to Azrail's POV!

   

\---

Azrails POV

\---

      I groaned, feeling awful and tired. Altair had made us train like hell! He had already completed two more missions and his next target was once again for the second time in Jerusalem. Tsuki and I were to go with him. Alana was still training, but she was going on more missions now. 

      I dressed in my robes and walked out of the room, Tsuki doing the exact same thing in the room next door. " **Caro dio, formazione era pessimo**!" I groaned. Tsuki rose a brow in confusion as I complained in Italian about the awful training.

      "Hey, don't start complaining! You were the one insisting that you would join me because you didn't want me going alone!" Tsuki said, slapping me on the back of the head.

     " **Cagna**!" I said, snorting. She knew what that meant and rolled her eyes.

     "Jerk," She retorted, giving me a bitch face. (Do you get it? Eh? Eh?) We both proceeded to walk towards where Altair was. He was currently training with the other novices with a new sword. "Might as well train a little before we leave," She spoke. I rolled my eyes, muttering under my breath and she hit me harder this time, "Oh shush!" She snapped.

      "Ah, Azrail and Tsuki! Would you like to have a spar?" One of the masters asked.

     "Of course!" Tsuki said. "Shall we fight in groups today... or?" She trailed off.

     The master nodded and pointed to Alana and three others. "We are all doing teamwork today," He said, grinning. I looked at Alana and smirked.

      "Oh yea!" I said, hopping into the ring. Altair and the others that were done came to watch. Tsuki followed me giving me a funny look. "Bring it on!" I said excitedly.

     Tsuki snorts, "You weren't so excited just a minute ago... Oh... I see," She said smirking. She looked at Alana and unsheathed her blade. "Lets see how good you have gotten," She said. I unsheathed mine and let the battle commence.

\----

       Halfway into it, Tsuki and I were surrounded, the dull blades we used for training glinting in the harsh sunlight. Tsuki and I looked at each other and smiled before getting into a different stance. The other novices looked at us in surprise but Alana also changed her stance, recognizing the stance.

     "How intelligent, Azrail, but I know this technique!" Alana said. We both attacked swiftly, knocking the others down quickly. I stood in front of Alana and spun around, at the same time she spun. It looked like a dance and everyone was in awe because they had never seen this type of sword fighting. I even noticed Al Mualim watching, but payed no heed to them. Tsuki was fighting someone else and knocked the blade from their hand, pinning them in front of her blade.

       I panted as me and Alana jumped apart. I jumped forward quickly, smacking her blade upwards and sending it flying with force. Tsuki and I had won, finally. I looked up and smiled, feeling up for another fight. "That. Was. AMAZING!" I yelled, pumped up for the day. Both me and Tsuki jumped out of the ring, putting the dull blades up and grabbing our own. We both looked at each other and grinned. We both gaze a bow of respect and stood beside Altair.

      "What type of sword fighting was that?" Altair said. I squinted, noticing that he no longer as arrogant.

       "It was actually a type of Japa- well I mean if we told you it wouldn't be a secret," Tsuki said, stumbling over her words. Altair rose a brow but didn't say anything, turning around.

      "We should get moving," Altair grunted. Now the Altair from the beginning was back! Me and Tsuki just shook our heads, laughing. "Stop laughing," He groaned. 

       Alana ran up to us quickly. "Hey, Azrail! You better not leave before I have a chance to go with!" She said. I rose a brow and looked at Altair in confusion.

      "Oh, she is to come with us, but she has a different mission. Al Mualim only let you two come because he wanted to see how you two would do," Altair said bluntly. I nodded and so did Tsuki. "Just hurry up! We don't have all day!" He snapped, finally getting impatient.

      We all walked to the horses and I grinned, remembering my secret Mongolian Archery practice. I grabbed a black horse that I had been assigned and pet his snout in greeting.

      "Oh my, this makes me remember when we were watching Alana riding a horse for the first time!" I said, mounting my horse. Tsuki snorted, mounting her grey horse.

      "Oh my god, it was hilarious!" She said, laughing. Alana groaned and got onto her black and white horse.

      "Stoooopp..." She groaned. "Don't make fun of me! It was an accident!" She complained. Even Altair -who had been there- hid a smile. "No! Not you too Altair!" She said, hiding her face. We all laughed and Altair hid his face, making Alana turn her head and ride off. We followed her, Altair going ahead to guide us on his beautiful white horse. I held onto the reigns but made Alba, my horse, move without using the reigns. I sighed remembering when I had first ridden a horse.

       "Hey Azrail," Tsuki said, pausing. "How do you think this will go with us here?" She asked quietly. I blinked, not quite sure. I shook my head.

       "I really don't know..." I said, glancing at her. "Its not like we have ever done something like this before... so honestly, I'm a little worried about this whole situation. What if we like ruin the timeline of Assassin's Creed?" I said, voicing my worries. Tsuki nodded agreeing with me. Alana gave both of us an annoyed look.

      "You two lovebirds wanna share with the class?" She asked, scoffing. She pet her horse, Ichigo, "Please don't kick me off," She muttered. Tsuki and I just happened to hear it and grinned.

     "For your information, we are just friends!" Tsuki said. We both got on the other side of Alana to start provoking her. "Unlike you and Altair, we are friends," Tsuki said. I snorted remembering back to training.

\---

Flashback

\---

    Tsuki and I were running from Altair because we accidentally knocked him into the river. When he managed to get out though... He was pissed!

    "Tsuki! Go!" I said, running faster. She snarled, grabbing my grey robes.

     "Uh, not so fast!" She said, running ahead. She laughed at me and was gone, leaving me with Altair gaining on me. I jumped off of the building and heard something coming from my side. Altair was gaining but who was that? I heard a crash and looked back. Tsuki came back for me and stopped as we noticed Alana and Altair.

     "Alana? What are...-!" I stopped and burst into laughter, Tsuki laughing soon after. There was Alana, on top of Altair with their faces really close, making it look like they were kissing. "Hahaha! Alana and Altair sitting in a-!" I startled, not noticing how quickly Alana stood, tackling me and making me fall, once again with her foot on my chest.

      "You little...! It's not funny!" She snarled with a red face. Altair stood, looking furious. Me and Tsuki gulped and started running with now both Altair AND Alana chasing after us in anger.

\---

End

\---

      "EXCUSE YOU!" She yelled angrily and I noticed Altair also turn to glare at us. As soon as she said that, she fell off of the horse and rolled behind us. I knew it wasn't funny, but I couldn't help it, I laughed. We all stopped and turned to Alana. Altair had a hidden smile and Tsuki snorted, knowing this was going to happen. " _Jobby_!" She hissed. She looked at me and Tsuki accusingly, "You! Y-you did this on  purpose!" She said, scoffing.

       " _Aye_!" I mocked, " _But Ive not a clue what ye mean_!" I tried to do my best Scottish accent and Alana fumed angrily.

       "Jerk..." She muttered. I scoffed yelling a quick 'cagna' behind me. She gaze me a bitch-face that rivaled Tsuki's and mounted her horse once more. "That is not what we Scots sound like, little Italian boy," She scoffed, riding ahead of us and just behind Altair.

      " _Aye_! But you do!" Tsuki said, joining in. Alana ignored us angrily, gripping onto her reigns harder. 

\---

     Once we snuck into Jerusalem, we headed straight to the bureau. It reminded me and Tsuki of the first time we ever came to this world. I jumped across the buildings with more ease than the first time we arrived at this world. I jumped into the bureau after Altair, both Tsuki and Alana doing the same.

    Alana ran into me and I scoffed, knocking her back. "Azrail!" She hissed under her breath. "I swear that if you get in my way one more time...!" She hissed.

      "You'll what?" I say, getting into her face. Tsuki rolled her eyes and passed us towards to get up towards Malik and Altair.

     "Both of you..!" Tsuki snapped. I stood away from Alana and turned my face stubbornly. Malik raised a brow.

      "Oh? I see you two are back? Who is this?" He asked, gesturing to Alana. Alana looked like she was about to fangirl, but composed herself.

       "Oh she is nobody," I said scoffing. I noticed irritation set in on her face, "She is just my cousin," I snorted. " _Aye mate_! Wanna talk to him," I mocked.

      Alana snapped at me angrily, "For the last time! We Scots DONT sound like that!" She argued. I rolled my eyes and Tsuki got in between us.

      "Her name Is Alana Gilio Abarca," Tsuki said for her. "Now, lets get to business! You two children, not another word!" She snapped impatiently and Altair and Malik gave her a look of appreciation.

      Alana got permission to begin and left right after, leaving only the four of us. As we discussed important issues Malik told us that Altair and Tsuki should gather information and that I would be helping to kill the target with them, since they didn't need three people gathering information. 

      "Besides, Azrail would probably get in the way of getting important information, knowing him. He is also not so great when it comes to evading guards. Just have him help out with the assassination. I know he should test his skills but trust me, it would be better this way," Tsuki explained. I nodded in agreement.

     "She is right... I just have to swallow pride this time, there will be other opportunities. Besides, we definitely don't need me screwing up, I will just go get myself familiar with the city for if we have to end up chasing the target," I said. "If I get any information I will tell you, but other than that, I guess I wont really be needed?" I questioned.

     Malik rolled his eyes, "Well, we could have Tsuki stand back if you want to go, but I don't think she'd let you," He said, pointing out. I raised a brow at him.

     "Uh, I am good. Besides this isn't really our mission, its Altair's," I said. Malik nodded and both Tsuki and Altair left to get to the mission. I sighed, watching them go. I pulled down my hood, my dark wavy hair dropping in my face. I pulled on the locks, noticing I needed a hair cut. "So, Malik," I said. "Last time we were in this bureau alone, you said something intriguing to me," I said with a fake smile.

     Malik stiffened, trying to ignore me. I stared at him intensely, looking at him with my sharp hazel eyes. He snapped his dark eyes to mine and groaned, "What?" He snapped. I smiled slightly.

     "I want to know something. How is it that you can see through me more than Tsuki?" I asked, giving him a close-eyed smile. Malik just looked away, making more maps. "Ugh... It's too quiet... Say something, play chess with me! Do something..?" I asked childishly. Malik snapped his head up, giving me an irritated look.

     "Oh, I certainly didn't miss your annoying chatter," He muttered, looking down slightly, "What do you want? If I play chess will you shut up?" He asked, annoyed. I nodded, smiling sweetly. He groaned walking from behind his desk. I studied his features, noting how attractive he was. How was it that I managed to study a lot of the males and females? I wasn't a horny teenager, I thought with disapproval. 

     I walked over to Malik and helped him set up the chess board. I got the dark pieces and he got the light pieces and I smirked, already getting into a competitive mode. "You go first," I said as we sat by the board with our legs crossed in the floor. He raised a brow but went first anyway. I grinned and went after he did.

      This went on for a while. I had to hand it to Malik, he was actually really intelligent! I was having troubles at first but I figured him out. As I surrounded his king he groaned realizing that he was losing. "Wow, you are really smart. You said Tsuki taught you?" He asked. I nodded.

      "Yea, sometimes she still beats me. She changes tactics every time, never using the same ones. She got me with a queen sacrifice once. I had to learn how to get out of it," I said smiling. "She always manages to get me every time. She looks at things from every angle, she is smart," I said fondly. He eyed me in suspicion.

      "Do you love her?" He asked bluntly. I blinked awkwardly.

     "Ewww.. no! As a sibling, yes. As a lover? No," I said. "Yes I love her, her and Alana are the only family I got out of twenty people," I said. I found myself reorganizing the board. I picked up the dark king and sighed, holding it up to my face. "Why is it guilt never goes away?" I asked sadly, shaking my head. I looked at the pawns and shook my head, "I used to use people to get what I wanted, now it is so much different! Look at me now, I am fighting for the innocent instead of using them," I said.

     Malik locked eyes with me. "So what are you saying?" He asked. "You were a bad person? No better than the people you are hunting down right now?" He said, hinting at something.

     "I know what happened to you, Malik. I was worse than Altair," I said. "I got people I cared for dead because of my selfishness. Even after they were dead I failed to see my wrong doings and it caught up to me. I met Tsuki and she didn't know for the longest time," I said, not giving details. "Call it arrogance, but it was worse than arrogance. Alana hated me, but she was kind enough to come when I was in trouble," I said shaking my head. 

     Malik gave me a dumbfounded look. "Wait, you got people killed?" He asked. "I was under the impression that you and Tsuki had been normal civilians, well until we saw your colors in eagle vision," He said. I gave him a look and he added, "Tsuki's was purple and yours was orange. Alana's when she walked in was purple too," he said. I flinched, wandering why I was orange.

     I groaned realizing something awkward. I was transgender! I naturally was born with testosterone, so I had that going for me, I hadn't needed to have a lot of T when I started. I could be orange because of that! "Uh..." I trailed off awkwardly, shifting and then setting the king down. Malik raised a brow confused. "I may know why, but I can't share that information. It's not bad, I promise," I said. The way I dodged around this made both of Malik's eyebrows raise in question.

     "Surely its not that bad!" He said, trying to get me to say it. I shook my head stubbornly, standing up. "Where are you going?" He asked, trying to catch my eyes.

     "Im going to go get myself familiar with the city! I will be back!" I said loudly, running towards the entrance and leaving. I sighed as I began to run along the roof tops, trying my best to ignore my fears. I still had yet to preform a leap of faith and decided it was time I do. I began climbing one of the bell towers shakily. I made the mistake of looking down and almost slipped. " _Jobby_!" I said by accident, deciding I had spent a lot of time with my cousin lately.

      I slowly started back on climbing, trying to reach the top without puking. My stomach felt tight and so did my throat. Getting rid of this fear was something I needed to do. Once I reached the top I noticed a Peregrine falcon flying above me slowly. I squinted in confusion, it was usually hawks or eagles that did this, not falcons. The falcon landed on me and I startled, accidentally looking down. I looked at me curiously until I walked to the edge, breathing in sharply. It took off and dived down, sharply coming back up as if guiding me.

     I felt so in awe and watched everything around me. My eyes were bad, but that didn't stop me from noticing small details in that moment. It was weird, my eyes were so bad but why could I see so clearly? I sighed, diving off, noticing the bird following beside me quicker. I landed in hay and felt my heart ease. I jumped out of the hay and literally came face to face with Altair, the Falcon flying off.

      "O-oh.. Hey..." I said, panting. My body was shaking and I realized I was terrified.

      "Doing the leap of faith?" He asked, "It's the first time I've seen you do it. Tsuki had more guts than you," He remarked, a little surprised. I looked at him shakily, my pupils dialated from fear.

      "Oh. Uhm I'm never doing it again?" I said, feeling a little more calm. "The only reason why I did it was because of the Falcon," I spoke honestly, "It was so beautiful, the way its wings moved and the way it looked when it went to dive! It was so fast! I even felt like I was the bird!" I added excitedly before realizing I jumped and survived. "OH MY GOD! I actually survived!" I said, feeling my face go pale.

      Altair hid his face and I could have sworn he was laughing at me. "Well great, since you are out here, what are you planning on doing?" He asked, his eyes studying me intensely. I closed my eyes, remembering everything I saw before making a map in my head.

     "Mapping. When you get information about him, I will study his escape route and map out how we are going to get him when he decides to run," I said honestly. He gave me a funny look.

     "Wait what?" He asked. "There is no way you can gather all of this just by seeing the sights!" He said, eyeing me suspiciously. I shrugged because I actually already knew everything because of playing the game. I shrugged turning to watch the Peregrine Falcon dance in the sky.

     "God, I remember when I was little. I used to go bird watching and pretend I was a great warrior in battle like the Spartans, or be a pirate. I decided I could never be wise or smart like the Athens, but oh boy was I wrong," I said, sighing. I gazed longingly at the freedom the bird had. "Funny isn't it? I love birds, wish I could fly, but I can barely climb on the roofs," I snickered. Altair, also watched the bird. I noticed an Eagle go to attack it and grinned. "Sorry big eagle!" I called, "We're just to swift and fast for you!" I said. 

      I noticed Altair look at me and squint. "Oh? Is that so?" Altair asked. "The eagle is stronger," He said. I smirked, watching the two birds dance in the sky. The falcon sped up, confusing the eagle who couldn't keep up. Altair stared as the falcon made the eagle fall with its beak. I smiled, giving him an 'I-told-you-so' look. "Well, you got me there," He said reluctantly.

      "YES! Score! You admit defeat at last, but oh, you wait Altair. I will have you at your knees saying that I am the best!" I said and then grimaced at what I said. "Uh, that came out wrong," I said, scrunching my nose. He gave me a 'ya think?' look. "I'm going back to the bureau, you have no idea how long it took me to climb that," I said.

      "Great, I am going with you. Tsuki is probably back already," He said. We walked back silently, jumping across the roofs in sync. He was a little ahead of me and I was trying not to look down. It probably wasn't bad comparing to the bell tower and I reminded myself that this is just a tiny like step. We arrived at the bureau and I sighed in relief as we both jumped down inside.

      Tsuki looked at us and squinted, "Where were you two?" She asked. "I finished ages ago," She said. It was going great but Altair ruined it.

      "He finally did the impossible, he performed the leap of faith. I don't think it counts much though, he said he is never doing it again," Altair said. I squinted as Tsuki gasped.

      "Oh my god! Wait he did what!? Bloody hell! I think hell just froze," She said dramatically. Malik looked at us in annoyance. "The leap of faith! You finally did it? Come on, tell me? Did you puke, scream all the way down, oooorrr day dream about endless possibilities on how you will die!?" She asked, snorting with laughter. I felt my face flush and I pushed past her, glaring.

      "Stop making fun of me," I said pouting. "For your information, I wanted a view of the city for the map. Um.. then I was too scared to climb down. Yea, I felt like puking. But its interesting! Get this! There, according to my calculation, might be a eighty percent possibility that a Peregrine Falcon helped me. I got distracted by the beauty in the way it moved, the way it stared at me! As if urging me! I jumped, the falcon going with me! Oh my god! I felt like flying!" I said, spreading my arms out, still thinking of it. "of all the... why I never thought.." I tried, shaking my head. I smiled fondly and turned my head, dropping my arms.

      "Okay, little bird watcher," A voice said. Alana walked in, grinning. "You actually did it? Wow," She said shaking her head. "I have completed my mission, I am ready to ride out," She said, giving a slight bow.

       "Okay, I will give a heads up that you are leaving," Malik said. "Now, what did any of you find out?" He asked us coldly, going all business mode. We gradually told the information and when we were done, prepared for the assassination for the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey! The story has gotten over 4000 words! Its a freaking new record! HAHAHA good luck, stories will never be under 2000 unless I am busy with other things, and for the record, I will make up for anything under 2000 words. I like long stories and anyone with a problem with that go eat a frog leg! ;c Don't question my insults! This is a fun story!  
> \--- Ciao!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muahaha! I ish on a bloody roll! Like boi! You dun even know! I love writing this series! This is my favourite story I have ever written. Sad news about the Pokémon Fic, I wont be updating it. I lost interest in that story, I feel like I lied. I have never had so much fun in my life like writing this story, hope you understand! My friend helped me with the idea and right now I am so grateful!

 

**\---**

**Tsuki's POV**

**\---**

I was trying to sleep for the mission tomorrow. Alana had already left and something was wrong with Azrail and Malik! They weren't asleep yet and they were giving each other awkward looks! Did Malik find out anything tragic? Did they talk about something? OH MY GOD SHOULD I HAVE LET AZRAIL DO THE INFORMATION GATHERING!? My thoughts raged like a storm inside of my head. I stared at nothingness and got up, deciding I couldn't sleep early with my thoughts so loud inside of my head.

      Malik was on the ground with Azrail on top of him. I saw books all around them and groaned, realizing that Azrail probably was too short to reach and Malik tried to help but Azrail probably was too stubborn. "What happened?" I asked, eyeing the both of them. I tried to ignore their awkward, sexual position. My lips twitched up in a smile and I avoided eye contact. Azrail was straddling Malik's waist when he sat up. I felt a laugh stab the back of my throat and closed my eyes.

      "What the hell?" Altair asked when he entered the room. Azrail got up quickly, looking like a dark tomato, considering his dark skin that had gotten darker in the sunlight.

     "Azrail-kun!" I groaned sleepily. Azrail smirked as he helped up Malik. "Oh no, no you don't!" I said harshly, "Don-" I was cut off.

     "Aww~ You added the kun~! You're so tired your mixing Japanese words in with Arabic!" He laughed. My face was red with embarrassment and I turned away.

      "Oi! S-shut up!" I stuttered. I groaned, realizing he was right. He laughed muttering something to which I responded with a glare. "Just go back to molesting Malik-sama or something!" I said childishly. Malik and Altair were utterly confused and Malik seemed a little weirded out at the added suffix. 

      Altair looked at me quickly, "What does kun and sama mean?" He asked. I facepalmed and turned, going to get sleep before I had to explain.

     "Shut up Altair-senpai," I said, walking away. I looked back to see their eyebrows raised, but Azrail smirking devilishly, only then did I realize my mistake. "Oh shit!" I said, turning away. "Good night! Shut up! Never speak of this again!" I blushed. I laid down to go to sleep and sighed.

\---

     When I woke up in the morning, the sun was barely up. I looked over towards the guys and noticed them in awkward positions. I almost laughed. Azrail looked suffocated, him being the shortest under Malik and Altair. I had to say, Altair was short, but still taller than both me and Azrail. Azrail 5'1 and a half basically squished under giants.

     I went into the other room to change into my robes and get my weapons ready and when I came out Azrail was crawling out from under Altair and Malik. He sighed heavily and looked at me. "Uhm, do you mind watching to make sure they don't walk in when they wake up? I need to change," He said. I nodded.

     "Of course," I said softly. He grunted, getting up to go change out of his 'modern' clothes. Altair and Malik woke and glared at each other. "Oh no, its too early, don't start," I groaned. Altair stood, going to walk into the other room.

     "Uh? Do you mind," He said coldly. I nodded, stopping him. Azrail came out of the room completely ready. "We are both men so what's the problem?" He groaned, rolling his eyes.

     "Uhm I mind, thank you very much," Azrail said coldly. He was obviously grumpy because it was early. Azrail raised a brow.

     "You shouldn't have a problem with it. It's not like your female," He retorted. I stiffened and so did Azrail. I gave a close-eyed smile. "Oh god, there is no way you are female," He declared, squinting. Azrail gave him an angry smile and I gulped.

     "You better take it back," I said slowly. I was about to run, not wanting to see Azrail get mad.

     "No because its true," Altair said. He barely took a step forward until he was kicked to the ground. Altair was groaning in pain and stared up at Azrail, whom was seething in anger.

     "Take. It. Back!" He growled lowly. His eyes were narrowed, his pupils kind of like a cats. He looked like a ferocious animal. Like a bear being awoken from its deep slumber. "I am not a girl," He seethed. Malik's eyes widened at Azrail, deeply confused.

      "Why?" He said angrily. I blinked trying to imagine this wasn't real. Azrail grabbed the taller man, bringing his face closer to his own. Altair's eyes went wide when Azrail headbutted him. Azrail threw a punch in his face and I held him back, making him drop Azrail. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" He spat. "Obviously your male, unless your not," He said flatly.

     "Azrail! Stop! It's okay, alright? He obviously didn't mean it," I said, glaring at Altair. "Just try not to remember, it's not them. It's Altair, god... AZRAIL!" I screamed, snapping him out of his trance. 

     "Sorry..." He muttered. Azrail looked away, hatred in his eyes as he squeezed them shut. Altair rubbed his bleeding nose and stared at Azrail in shock before composing himself. Malik  seemed to think of something but obviously didn't say anything. "Just, never... say anything like that again because **Io non sono una ragazza** ," He said, turning swiftly. Altair and Malik gave a confused look as Azrail said something in Italian. He climbed out and I sighed in relief.

     "Altair!" I growled, turning to him. "Watch what you say around him. You have no idea how lucky you are. If it had been anyone else you would be begging for mercy. In his eyes you were his bullies," I said, sighing. My eyes softened, "Just, never forget that he has a hot temper, anything sets him off," I said, trying to give a reassuring smile.

      Malik shook his head slightly. "I think he wanted to mention something to me before but he never told me. I asked a few questions because you two are strange, I know nothing about you," He pointed out, "He told me not to worry because he couldn't tell me why his color in eagle vision was possibly orange," He said. I froze, looking at him slowly. "Now that you are an ally, your blue, but Azrail is still orange," Malik added.

       "Orange?" I asked slowly. "Wait... his color was orange?" I repeated. Altair and Malik looked at me strangely. "Hold on," I said, following Azrail. Once I was outside with Azrail I grabbed his shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me that Malik said your color was orange in eagle vision? He could find out about you and then what?" I asked harshly. Azrail only shrugged.

       "The subject just came up when we were playing chess," He said, not looking at me. I felt a my eye twitch in annoyance and put my left hand on my temple as if I had a headache. "Sorry.." He muttered.

      "Look, don't worry about it, we are about to go on the mission," I said, turning to go back inside. "Get ready, think and cool off. Whatever you do, don't cause trouble," I added. I jumped back inside and shook my head, remembering how stiff he was. "New plan," I said loudly. Azrail was going to hate me for this but... "Azrail has to be kept behind," I said bluntly. Malik and Altair raised their heads quickly.

        "What why?" Malik asked sharply. "What's wrong with him?" He asked again. I shook my head, Azrail couldn't do this mission, it would make him feel useless, but he couldn't.

        "Beca-" 

        "I am going," Azrail cut me off sharply. I blinked at him slowly, eyeing him suspiciously. "Whether you like it or not, I came and I will help," He said stubbornly. Yea right, I thought, he won't be able to walk around without doing something impulsive and rash.

        "Fine, but if I see you lose control once, you will be following my orders," I said harshly. Malik and Altair began to eye Azrail in confusion. I sighed remembering how Azrail used to get when he was mad, but whether he was still the same or not was another story. Azrail used to get into so much trouble I had to bail him out of jail, he almost went to prison. He almost never got into the college he wanted to go into, but that was almost. 

          I sighed, and Azrail looked down. "I don't want to seem useless. I will do whatever it takes to make sure Altair succeeds," He said, eyes softening. I smiled at him and nodded.

         "Of course! Because if you don't, I will make your life a living hell. You always give up and quit!" I said. I looked towards the entrance, "Now! We should go!" I said. Altair rolled his eyes at out mood change. I looked back at Malik and smiled before following Altair. 

        I remember Malik saying something about Majd Addin having one of the brothers of the brotherhood. I remembered this one clearly, knowing he would rather stay and fight, so me and Azrail had to fight off guards so that Altair could get to him. We hid in the crowd amongst the crowd as we entered the area.

         I listened as he spoke about living in fear and lies. I grit my teeth furiously but kept myself calm and collected. I distinctly notice Azrail looking down in shame. I remembered how he used to think. "You call this justice!?" Someone shouted. I groaned quietly at the desperate idiot. "Will you all just stand here!?" a man said. (I know its not the exact words sorry) He and another man went to attack him and then they were shot down with arrows. I notice Azrail's eyes narrow and stomped on his foot to keep him from attacking.

         "Now you see how one man's evil spreads to corrupt others!?" He yelled, pointing at the bodies. "They sought to instill fear and doubt within you!" He added. "I will keep you safe!" He finished. I didn't hear the rest over the panic and cheering. I growled under my breath and so did Azrail. He was about to start the execution when Altair attacked.

        As we all started to fight I took out my blade and growled finally feeling the rage that had boiled in my stomach. I cut down one guard and it didn't take long for three to turn against me. "You bastards," I growled. One attacked me, swinging at my head. I jumped back and knocked his blade up. I stabbed him in the stomach and turned around to another one, letting him drop. 

       I noticed Azrail and Altair cornered by more men. Majd Addin was spitting something at Altair and Azrail looked over. I saw a blade narrowly miss my face before I turned, chopping of the guard's head. I began to swing my blade at the remaining guards. After I chopped down through guards surrounding me I notice Azrail spin to add extra force to his blade. The other person still holding onto their sword crashed to the floor at the late release.

       Me and Azrail looked at each other and then over to Altair who hadn't noticed a guard behind him. Azrail was quicker than I and jumped in the way of the sword, trying to block in time. "Shit!" He yelled, pushing Altair out of the way. The guy swung down and nicked his ear, Azrail turning his head in time as the blade continued to move, cutting his shoulder to his stomach. "BITCH!" He yelled again as he fell completely to the ground. 

       I lunged in a rage at the soldier, cutting him in half. Altair had completed his mission, successfully killing the target, but in the process Azrail was injured. "Azrail!" I yelled, running over to him. Altair grabbed him and I noticed the other assassin was free and sighed in relief. We ran back to the bureau quickly. The bells rang loudly and a guard saw me running. I hid quickly in between scholars and then darted onto the roof after Altair.

        We jumped into the bureau and I noticed that Azrail was becoming more and more pale. He groaned, looking up at me and smiling. Malik looked at us and then to Azrail. "What happened!?" He asked, running over to Azrail. I felt my heart squeeze as I watched Azrail look around the room.

        "He pushed Altair out of the way... He save Altair... and got hit by the blade!" I said. I clenched my jaw and squeezed my eyes to keep tears out of my eyes. "He always gets into trouble..." I said, shaking my head. I turned my head and breathed in sharply. 

         Malik stripped him of his robes and shirt, leaving his pants on. "It hurrttsss..." Azrail groaned, staring off into space. I wandered what was going on inside of his head briefly. "Stop, don't touch me," He said quickly. "I want Tsuki," He added. Malik rolled his eyes and held him still.

         "Stop moving, this wound could get-" Malik was cut off by Azrail pushing him away and falling over.

         "I don't need help," He snarled randomly. "You..." Azrail stopped. He seemed to go further inside of his own self, "This is hilarious!" He laughed angrily. "I want to KILL him," He snarled. I flinched, looking at Azrail. Malik and Altair looked disturbed at Azrail's rambles. "I will skkiiinnn you...! Let me see you again... Go away!" He said randomly. Azrail squeezed his eyes shut, "Get him, boys. Don't let him--" He stopped and groaned in pain.

            "Azrail, snap out of it," I said, slapping his face. He blinked and stared at me. "Azrail, let Malik tend to your wounds! Don't lose control, you weird ass control freak," I said. "Unless, you cant handle the pressure?" I challenged. Azrail narrowed his eyes and sat still, trying not to slip and say something he could regret. He kept on staring off into space.

             Malik sighed, trying to clean the deep cut. Azrail shifted and seemed to look out of it, his eyes slowly turning towards Malik. "Maliiikk..." He said tiredly. "Get alcohol," He said, pointing to the alcohol. "The stuff inside the... beer... rum..? Whatever its called- It's good for the bacteria that could get thissss infected," He slurred. I ran to go get the alcohol and quickly handed it to Malik. 

             "Azrail. Sit. Still," Malik hissed as he tried to bandage the wound. Azrail looked away stubbornly. I helped make Azrail sit and gently took the bandages from Malik.

            "Let me help," I said rolling my eyes. Malik nodded and we finally got Azrail to sit still. Azrail muttered something before going into a light sleep.

            "Love... you.." Azrail randomly said before falling asleep. We all looked at him before turning to one another.

            "I think we should go ahead to Masyaf," I said. "We should leave Azrail here since he can't ride with us," I added. Malik and Altair both nod in agreement. 

            "Yes, I will take care of him. I just hope he doesn't decide to run off or go looking for fight. He probably wont sit till at all or listen to me," He said, shaking his head. "You go, now, and hurry," He rushed.

             I shook my head, "Make sure he eats properly. He has a tendency not to eat, or sleep. Also, supervise him closely, he will get into things," I said to Malik. "Altair, we should go," I said.

             "Why did he save me?" Altair asked quietly to me as we climbed out of the bureau. "Shouldn't we take him back? Al Mualim would want to see him alive, you know," Altair said coldly.

              "Well for your first question, I don't know. Normally he would have let someone else die, for the second, do you really want to deal with that thing?" I asked, shaking my head. "In that state he will only slow us down. He will snap more, not eat, not sleep, complain and whine. He doesn't complain about pain, an injury like that keeps him out of it for days, so much that he has violent fits of rage. You want to deal with that for three days?" I asked. Altair instantly looked away and I smiled.

              "Point taken," Altair grumbled. I rolled my eyes as we snuck out of Jerusalem. We mounted our horses and I pet my horse, Honey, sadly. "Let's hurry. Al Mualim and Azrail's cousin will be expecting us," He said, shaking his head slightly. I noticed that during all of this time, Altair was changing just like the games.

               "Of course," I said quietly, worried about Azrail. I hoped he was okay with Malik right now. As I followed Altair on Honey, I faintly noticed the sceneries begin to change. I yawned and we slowed to a trot. "It's getting late, we should like... Go set up camp," I suggested. Altair looked back at me and sighed, nodding.

                "Sure, I will keep watch first," He said. I nodded and we rolled out the blankets. Altair set the fire and looked  over to find me finished with setting up the other things. I sighed and lied down.

                 "So, you aren't as rude as when we first met," I mentioned, looking at Altair. He turned his head, probably ignoring me. "When we all first met I remember the way you grabbed Azrail and I. You were so angry that we refused to answer anything right on the spot and with-held information from you," I laughed.

                  "You both were just making fun of us," He said, not looking at me. "I didn't think Azrail took anything serious. I was actually unaware of how wrong I was. You on the other hand were different and didn't listen to anything," he said. "I have begun to suspect that you have not really come from England, as you say," He said, eyeing me suspiciously.

             I sighed shaking my head, "I am sorry, but we still cant come out with the truth. Not yet anyway," I tried to explain. "If we did, we would probably be forced to answer questions that we are not meant to really answer," I said. I yawned laying down to sleep. "Besides, we know too much," I muttered.

\---

         It was our last day of traveling and I sighed in relief as we set foot inside of the small village. We dismounted our horses at the stables and walked Masyaf's streets until we go to the tower. Alana tackled me and looked at me intensely.

          "Where is Azrail!?" She asked. Her face was contorted with anger and rage. "What happened to him?" She questioned, "Why is he not with you?" I looked away and walked quicker.

           "Still at Jerusalem, something came up," I said vaguely. Azrail probably wouldn't want me to tell her anyway. Me and Altair both walked up to where Al Mualim was and stood in front of him.

      "Where is Azrail?" Al Mualim asked. I felt a lump in my throat and sighed.

        "He got injured and we couldn't bring him along with us when we returned. For now he is staying with Malik," I informed calmly. My insides screamed in pain for Azrail to not be dying next time I see him.

     "I see," Al Mualim said. "Well we need to hurry onto the next mission," He said. "I will ask for feedback on Azrail after you leave, you must hurry now," He said, waving us off. "Altair, I need to speak with you alone," he added, stopping Altair. I left the room quickly and sighed, dread clouding my thoughts.

       When Altair came back we immediately got ready to leave for Damascus, not stopping to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 is finally out, I had to frickin re watch memory block 4. Sorry it took so long, school blocked wattpad and fanfiction.net! *Cries* WHAI!? THIS IS AWFUL! Anyway, I have had some things going on and posing will be slower. I have poor hopes for 2019, I hope its a good year for you but it wont be for me. Enjoy reading.  
> \--Ciao


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter will be a while and sorry if it takes a while. School as said I think, blocked it *curses the board* FUCK YOU! Okay, enjoy!

**\---**

**Azrail's PoV**

 

**\---**

       I groaned, feeling immense pain spread throughout my whole body. I rolled over and fell in the floor, realizing I was sitting up as I slept against the wall. I fell to my side where the wound was and hissed. I looked around realizing it was super early and Malik was asleep some feet away from me.

       "Ugh..." I groaned, turning over. My head spun wildly and I slowly moved my eyes to see what was going on in the room around me. "Where..?" I recalled the events of the mission and my eyes snapped to full alert. Where was Tsuki and Altair? Please don't tell me they fucking left me...! I thought in a panic. I rolled over and tried to sit up again without re-opening the massive wound on my side. I shivered and scowled because I didn't think it could get cold like this during the day.

        My head felt hot and my body didn't move quickly like I would have hoped it would. My reactions were slow as I sat back up. I shivered and felt my body wrench in pain at the action. Malik stirred and I realizing how much noise I was making just trying to sit up. Malik opened his eyes slowly and looked at me tiredly.

        "Oh, your awake. Tsuki and Altair left yesterday, they are on there way to Masyaf right now," Malik informed me. My eye twitched in annoyance for them leaving me alone and I huffed childishly. Malik rolled his eyes, "I need to check your bandage anyway. Did you know you talk in your sleep?" He asked as he got closer. I tried to back up away from Malik as he came over to help me change my bandages.

       "Don..-" I felt my head get dizzy and stopped and Malik stilled me and rolled his eyes. I didn't want him to find out that I was transgender because I never had bottom surgery. If he found out it would be dangerous because of the era that I was sucked into. Malik began to clean the wound again and I couldn't help but admire him because even with one arm he could still manage to do everything a normal person could do.

       I shivered and groaned in pain. I noticed him trying to tie the bandaged on and decided to help him. "You know, you're more tolerable when you are quiet and not bouncing around with awful jokes," Malik said. I scoffed turning my head as he stood, the action making me feel nauseous.

      "It so cold and I feel like throwing up," I said slowly. I blinked slowly, leaning back to stop the dizziness. I felt something come up my throat and forced it down, not wanting to be sick on the floor. Malik put a hand to my head and sighed, shaking his head.

      "You are burning up, it could be from the wound. We should keep it cleaned at all times, you weren't fit to travel to Masyaf for three whole days. A wound like this will take a while to heal anyway, so sit still. I will go get some medicine and make you some food," Malik said softly. I smiled at him kindly as he went off to get me some food. 

      I groaned, wanting to strip out of my pants, but deciding not to. I looked over to my grey assassins robes and weapons. I had actually come a long way in a few weeks. I would have never been able to complete a mission without doing something selfish. At the moment I relished in the freedom that I now currently had. It was better than my old life, because if I needed to escape in this world, no one would find me. For an assassin order, this life was somehow better than my older one. I sighed in content.

      Malik walked back in holding a bowl of soup. "I have got some food for you," He said, setting the bowl down. I grabbed the bowl gratefully.

     "Thank you Malik," I said kindly. "You and Tsuki are the only ones that have ever been so kind to me," I said honestly. I ate the soup but noticed that the taste was bland due to my fever. My stomach felt amazing at the food in my system and I groaned, realizing it had been a while since I ate. 

       "I have a question," Malik stated. I looked up from my food a little confused.

       "About what?" I asked. I began to drink the broth slowly, awaiting his question patiently. I thought the patience was strange coming from someone like me because I wasn't generally a patient for anyone.

       "When I first bandaged you, I noticed two scars on your chest. May I ask from what?" He said. I almost choked on the broth and I looked up with wide eyes. I felt my stomach drop and I looked around the room, realizing we were completely alone. I felt the nauseous once again but immediately forced back the queasy feeling.

       "Uhm... I cant exactly tell you without making it sound weird," I said, squinting. I literally didn't lie to him because I felt like I should have been honest. Surgeries didn't start until the 1800s to my knowledge, so I didn't know what to exactly say to him. "Im sorry that I have no answer for you," I said, setting down the now empty bowl. I stood, wincing in pain and almost immediately regretting the action, as it made me feel sick again.

       Malik looked at me awkwardly. "Did I say something wrong?" He asked. I shook my head, walking slowly over to him. I smiled at him and he looked at me with wide eyes, "For some reason, you kind of reminded of a woman," He said, blinking.

       I felt my heart sink for a second, but for some reason I couldn't stay mad at him. "Im not a girl," I said pouting. "I normally would've gotten mad, but for some reason I cant find myself getting mad at you, you have just been nothing but kind to me," I said honestly. I rubbed a hand down my face and immediately noticed that my beard had grown a lot since I had been in this world. I winced, thinking immediately that I needed to shave.

       Malik shook his head, "Why? You attacked Altair over it, I am surprised you protected him," He said. I smiled at him softly, not really worried in the moment.

      "Because, people used to bully me, sorry I cant give you a straight answer right now. I am not prepared to tell anyone yet," I said softly. "Its not that I cant trust you, I swear. I do trust you, its just, I am afraid of what people would say if they found out about me," Malik raised a brow at my honesty. My mood kept changing but on the inside I squirmed trying to grasp ahold of myself desperately. I felt like I was slipping into dangerous waters inside of myself that had never been touched, not even with Tsuki.

       "I understand," Malik said. A young assassin came through the bureau's entrance quickly, cutting off the awkward conversation.

       "Malik, I am sure you received news I would be arriving?" The younger assassin asked. I immediately recognized him as the one I beat in the rings with Tsuki. The boy met my eyes and we stared at each other awkwardly. "Oh, hello Azrail... I thought you would be with Tsuki and Altair," The boy said awkwardly.

       "No, apparently I am too injured to travel," I said bluntly. He gave me a surprised look that basically screamed 'what!?' and looked at Malik.

       "How could he have been injured? He was the best sword fighter there and he told us he had never used a sword in his life! He surpassed the best fighters like they were nothing after just watching!" The boy said in surprise. "He could be better than you Malik," The boy teased.

       I blushed and looked away when Malik looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "D-don't you have a mission or something!?" I asked the younger kid awkwardly.

       "Oh yea! I have three targets to assassinate," The kid stated to Malik calmly.

       Malik sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Oh, yes of course. You may go gather information, but do so quickly. Make sure not to cause trouble," Malik informed. "When you come back I want all the information you have on them," He said. The boy nodded excitedly and exited the bureau enthusiastically.

       "Well, he sure is enthusiastic," I remarked. Malik shook his head with a slight smile.

       "Oh, that's Bashir. He would rather invent things than kill but he is hyper about anything. He gets things done without complaint. He learned quick," Malik said, going behind his desk. I walked towards the desk with him and leaned on his desk.

       "I was hoping you could teach me to read," I said. "I cant exactly read this dialect of Arabic, it's a little different," I said sheepishly. Malik looked at me raising a brow.

       "You don't know how to read this dialect? What do you mean by that?" He asked. Well the fact that I learned from the future, which has different slang and slightly different writing, it was no wander I couldn't read. I remember trying to read during my training and I couldn't. It was an older version of Arabic for one, and for two it wasn't the Saudi Arabian Dialect. 

       "U-uhm... well... " I started awkwardly, "I only the Saudi Arabian Dialect," I stated. Malik laughed heartily at my awkwardness and I blushed.

       "Sure! Sure!" He said. He pulled a book from the shelf and walked around towards me. I smiled as we began the lesson. 

      During the lesson, he realized how quick my mind caught onto certain things. I was a genius and he quickly realized this. As he went through the lessons, there were few thing I didn't understand. He also taught me languages I actually didn't know as well. We were done in basically two hours and I was smiling as I realized I could now read books on my own.

       "Hahaha! Yes!" I said excitedly. "I could kiss you if I wouldn't be killed for that! I can read books alone now! Oh my god!" I exclaimed hugging the books happily. Malik gave me an odd look.

       "Wait what?" Malik asked a little confused. "Me or the books?" I instantly paused and blushed.

       "Why, the books of course! I was talking to the books, but if you want me to kiss you..."I said, trailing off evilly. Malik blinked and shook his head furiously. I laughed heartily, "Oh, I am just kidding, relax!" I said. I smiled at him joyously as I got one of the books and began to read silently.

\---

      A little while later when I was done reading about the history of the order I noticed Bashir come in. I decided to give him and Malik some privacy seeing as he needed to talk about his mission. I sighed in content as I picked up another book beside me and began flipping through its olden pages. I notice Bashir come into this room when he was done talking with Malik and sit down a few spaces beside me.

        "Hey Azrail," He said gleefully. I squinted at the boy suspiciously, narrowing my eyes to his happy tone.

        "Hello," I said back, turning to my book. He eyed the book I was reading and noticed the pile of books beside me. It was all history about the order and a few medical books describing how to tend to wounds.

        "I didn't know you could read," He said awkwardly. "I thought you were a foreigner, normally people are not really interested in really learning the language, just speaking it," Bashir said, trying to make conversation.

       "Well, I love learning. I would rather get lost in a good book, history is my favourite though," I said, flipping the page carefully. "I have always loved reading. Back at home my room as filled with huge boxes and shelves of books," I said and quietly added 'and video games'. My tone rendered the conversation dead within seconds and Bashir said no more.

        I groaned, feeling restless. The pain in my side that had been there since I had awoken had not eased at all. I straightened my back, trying to read more before closing the book and setting it don for later. I walked back into the other room of the bureau to Malik, leaving Bashir alone.

       Malik looked at me in question and I just smiled faintly, before going to put on my boots. "And where do you think you are going?" He asked sternly. I groaned, looking up at him straight in the eyes.

        "Outside?" I said, even though it sounded like a question. Malik shook his head uttering a stern 'no'. I huffed, "Why not?" I whined childishly.

       "Because enable for you to get out you have to climb. Climbing will only make your wound worse," He said. I put my boot down and sighed. "How about we play chess to get your mind off of things? We haven't played that in a while," Malik suggested.

      "I haven't felt this useless in ages," I whined hopelessly. Malik gave me a sympathetic look because he knew how I felt, with him missing an arm and all. "I have had worse wounds before, I am pretty sure you saw it, but said nothing about it," I said, pointing out. Malik lowered his head awkwardly. "The one on my stomach was because of my past life," I said honestly. "It just wasn't a good day," I smiled.

      "Look, if it makes you feel better we can go buy a few things," Malik said. I smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

     "Then we can come back and play chess!" I exclaimed, looking like a puppy. Malik smiled and I felt my heart flutter. I cursed myself mentally, wandering if I was getting sicker than I already was.

        "First, I need to check your fever," Malik said, "Also eat and change the bandage," He added. I groaned at the mention of food, not feeling hungry. He snickered, turning around to grab the bandages.

       He came over to me and I once again pulled off my tunic. While he cleaned my wounds I helped him with certain things that he had trouble with. He looked at the slice on my ear and turned my head sighing when it wasn't bad. He put his hand on my forehead and shook his head. "Thank you for helping," I said shyly. I cursed myself at the sudden shyness towards Malik.

       "Well, your fever has certainly gone down quite a bit," Malik commented. I sighed in relief when he pulled away.  "You kind of remind me of a child," Malik said, shaking his head, "You seriously need to learn to take care of yourself. I see how Tsuki gets so mad at you all the time and how Alana is always frustrated at you. You're like a child, but for some reason I can tell it's just an act. I hope you will confide in someone before it kills you," Malik whispered.

        I felt my heart flutter, wandering if this is what it was like to truly escape everything bad in your life. "You and Tsuki are the only ones who push me to take better care of myself. Thank you for being there for me," I said cheekily. I realized I still had yet to tell Tsuki the real me and groaned upon that realization. I shook the feeling off and put the boots on, smiling.

\---

        After we had ate and went outside to buy a few things I relished in the book section, buying a few fiction stories. Once I bought a few books I went over to someone selling throwing knives and different blades. I grinned seeing the blades.

       "Oh? Nice collection," I said to the blacksmith, grinning. I looked at the blacksmith and noticed his features greatly resembling someone I knew. He reminded me of my second in command from the past and that fact rendered me speechless for a moment.

       "Thank you! Thank you! They took long to make! You've a good eye," He said, grinning. I noticed he was testing me right off the bat and Malik seemed to notice as well. I picked up one of his blade, examining it before smiling.

        "Nice design, but I think you can do better, sir," I stated, grinning. "The blade is a tad to light to be too effective in a battle, although it does remind me of the European blade, the Saxe knife," I said slowly, telling him I knew my weapons. The blacksmith immediately grinned, noticing my tactics.

        "Ah, you know your stuff! Yes I recently learned how to make a real one, actually. The skills were taught to me from an European blacksmith," The man said. He pulled out a container filled with amazing knives. "This will be half off since there is someone else who understands the true beauty of weapon making," He grinned.

        "Oh, I used to be friends with a blacksmith. He was very good at his job, I also found a love for them myself," I said. Malik smiled, shaking his head at me in amusement at how excited I was to have myself some new blades. The Misericordes and Saxe knives were the ones to catch my eyes and I gladly bought some. When I payed him we both waved upon parting.

       "You must really love the art of forging blades," Malik said, chuckling. I nodded, holding the encasing for my new blades and my books.

       "What can I say? Literature and weapons catch my eyes. No joke, I would rather collect knives and books than talk with women. Tsuki is the only woman I have spoken to without stuttering and accidentally saying something awkward. I see her like a sister though," I said laughing. I remembered the first time I tried to hook up with a woman and it ended miserably.

       Malik raised a brow when I seemed to space off, but I smiled at him to assure him I was still with the conversation. "You read more than you talk to women? I have not met a man that has done that before!" He laughed. "It's worse than Altair! He would rather be training that talking with women!" He snorted. I smiled at him, laughing silently at his snort. He never snorts!

      "Well, what can I say? I like women but, I have never fallen in love," I said honestly. We climbed up the building and I felt my heart squeeze in my chest from the fear of the heights but pain got to me first. I climbed with a little difficulty, Malik was better than me and he had one arm! As I went into the bureau I noticed Bashir sleeping. 

       "Well, you will probably find it one day," Malik said. I shook my head because being trans, I would never find a woman that would be interested in me like this during this era.

      "Not with a woman," I muttered. Malik heard it and turned to me quickly, giving me a questioning look. I shrugged at his questioning stare, "I mean, I like women? Don't get me wrong, but I also...." I trailed off awkwardly. "I uh- like men as well... I am kind of afraid being here because it is unacceptable," I said, lowering my head. "It's not like it was a secret, I kind of thought you knew," I said, shrugging.

      "No... I didn't know," Malik said awkwardly. "You could be killed for thinking such things," He added. I shrugged and then grinned devilishly.

     "I have always lived life on the edge, what can I say? Getting high, drunk, hurt, into fights! I can not say that it doesn't really scare me because it does, but I don't let it get to me much. There is only a few things I can not share in this region," I said to him, walking into the other room. "I hope being around me doesn't disgust you because I think you are one my best friends, I would die for you," I added sincerely.

       Malik just shook his head, following me. "It doesn't bother me much. Although, I couldn't say that it doesn't affect me in a way. I have never met a man that liked other men," He told me honestly. I nodded my head at him and sat slowly to take off my boots. "Is that a reason why you have a hard time with women?" He aske awkwardly. I laughed giving him a weird look.

      "No, chicks dig that shit! You should see the women that wa-" I cut myself off and chuckled awkwardly, "Uhm, no, what I mean is- Where I come from, women normally think it's attractive. Let me be honest, gay men are more attractive than straight men," I said, winking. "There are a few exceptions, Koreans are attractive," I said slowly. Malik's eye brows raised into his hairline at my words.

        "Women think it's attractive!?" He asked, dumbfounded. I laughed at his expression and he got an annoyed look. "How is that normal? I thought..." He trailed off. I took this moment to drill a good image into his head.

        "Mmm, what about gay women? I think it's attractive to see two women," I said, smirking. Malik turned away, blushing furiously. Bingo, I thought smirking evilly.

     "S-shut up! Enough...!" He said, looking away. My heart fluttered at his flustered state and once again I thought it was weird. Am I coming up with a disease or something? I shook it off, but it still caused me to smile widely. I grimaced on the inside thinking it was definitely a disease.

        "I'm sorry! I had to drill the image in your mind, I couldn't help it!" I said innocently. Malik gave me an accusing look and I waved it off with a bright smile. I actually felt really happy and didn't want it to end. I wished Tsuki was here so we could both make fun of him. Tsuki would love to know what happens! Malik just smiles.

        "You know, you seem a whole lot light hearted right now. I am so glad you are not in a cranky mood. Also, you said something weird yesterday, something about 'I love you'" Malik said. I blinked awkwardly, tilting my head.

       "I did?" I asked confused. Malik nodded, "Oh, then if I did, I probably had mistaken all of you for someone else," I said honestly.

       "Oh, I thought you were probably talking to Tsuki. You were falling in and out of consciousness yesterday, I was surprised you hadn't started killing someone in your sleep. After they left you started screaming in pain and begging someone not to leave you again. I stayed beside you most of the night," He explained. I blushed, feeling a little guilty.

        "I didn't know I kept you up most of the night," I told him apologetically. He just waved it off and smiled at me. His smile made me feel warm and I smiled back. I picked up one of the books that I bought earlier and started reading. The room fell into a comfortable silence and once night fell, Malik woke up Bashir. Bashir said goodbye and said he would be back in the morning and left to complete his mission and I watched him go.

        "I am going to go make us some food, want to come help?" Malik asked. I nodded stand and marking my place carefully in the story before following him. I followed him eagerly before realizing I sucked at cooking.

         When we started making the food, Malik helped me through the steps slowly and I still messed up tiny things. I snorted when Malik threw something at me, telling me to take it seriously and turned my head. "I cant help it! I literally burned my kitchen where I lived because I was so bad at cooking. Tsuki forbade me from toucher her kitchen ever again," I chuckled.

        Malik shook his head with a slight smile, "You literally can not take care of yourself, can you?" He asked.

       "Despite having to take care of myself since a young age since my parents were never there for me, I still cant cook," I said, shaking my head as I stirred the soup. Malik shook his head sighing before realizing what I said and snapping his head towards me.

       Malik furrowed his brows in confusion, "Wait, your parents never took care of you?" He asked. I shook my head. "Parents should take care of their children. What kind of family doesn't care about their children," He asked, wrinkling his nose.

        I blushed awkwardly. "I uh... they weren't exactly good. I ran away in middle school and got into a lot of trouble, then I met Tsuki later on in school," I said shrugging. "It doesn't really matter now though, I guess. Tsuki is all I have. She set me straight and corrected my ways," I said looking at the soup carefully before adding a little salt.

       Malik shook his head, "It's not okay, I can see it bothers you. I won't push it though," Malik said respectfully, stirring the soup. "I will admit though, you have it worse than a lot of assassins as far as I can tell. You're more guarded and easily offended," Malik pointed out.

       "Well, when you see what I see -which you have seen a lot of it- you start to notice when people could be potential threats," I said honestly. Malik was quick to change the topic and once we were done with the soup, Malik got some bread and we sat down and ate, joking about little things and Malik admitting a few things about his brother. Malik ended up falling asleep, and for the first time I did well without Tsuki. I was up just for a little while longer, staring in the darkness before I fell asleep beside Malik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This chapter is finally finished, but with a few errors I don't know. This was supposed to be a light hearted chapter with a few serious topics. I was in the mood to write a little fluff and decided that an injured and slightly sick Azrail would do nicely. I hope you enjoyed.  
> \---Ciao


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie! I finally go a chapter 8! Processes have been slowed a little due to researching the frickin game all over to make sure that there is nothing that I miss. I want to make sure that there are no details that I mess up in the next few chapters. Also! Please give me some feedback because I really want to know how you feel about these chapters! About Gorgeously crafted, I think I might do something with it too. I don't know about it yet! Enjoy!

**\---**

**Tsuki's POV**

**\---**

        I groaned in the hot sun. My horse trotted beside Altair's and I glanced up at the sky. We had been traveling for two whole days and we were almost at Damascus. I grabbed my container filled with water and took a sip before putting it away. I was tempted to pull off my hood but I didn't.

        I saw Damascus's walls and grinned in relief. "Oh my chuck! Finally!" I said in delight. I noticed Altair roll his eyes in amusement. "I am going to kiss the ground! I am so sore from riding Honey. Wish I could have a nice rest right now," I said, yearning to stretch.

        "Too bad because when we get there we immediately get to work," I groaned at Altair's words. Did he have to ruin the moment? At times like this I wish I could strangle him, I thought bitterly. I sighed as we got off of our horses at the entrance.

       "This is amazing!" I said, stretching. I stopped and took the saddle off of my horse and smiled, petting her. I looked towards Altair and walk towards him, "So are we going now?" I asked.

      He nodded and we began to blend in with the scholars. Once we were in the gates, we ran quickly towards the bureau. I followed behind a little groggily. "You seriously need to get used to waking up early," Altair grunted.

       "Excuse me! You snore like a bear! No joke, you fell asleep during your shift. I thought you would never do that," I said, shaking my head. "But I woke up and got you to go to sleep, so my nap was cut short," I snorted. Once we were at the bureau entrance we both jumped in.

        "I do not snore," Altair hissed. I bumped into his arm on purpose and snorted at him.

       "Uh, yea, you do hun," I said. We bickered like that until the Rafiq got us to shut up.

        "I see you get along," The rafiq commented sarcastically. We both stood up straight and looked at each other, giving the other a stubborn glare. "Why am I not surprised, you two are just alike," The rafiq muttered.

       "We are not!" Altair and I said simultaneously.  The rafiq shook his head in amusement at the two of our antics.

       "We have not properly met, I have heard much about you and Azrail. How is he? I have yet to see the boy," The rafiq said to me. I shook my head sadly.

       "Azrail is injured. He was unfit to travel. He saved us from being sliced in half," I said bluntly. Altair looked away a little slightly. "It was my fault really, I was a little bit too late. Don't worry though, he is with Malik, I am sure he wont drive Malik insane... yet" I added unsurely. The truth was that Malik was probably already going insane.

      The rafiq nodded, "Ah so, I have a little bit of information as to where you should begin your search. I will let you be on your way after," he said. Altair and I immediately got serious and stood straighter.

       "Ah, yah so uh..." I started. I thought for a moment and stuttered, "A-al Mualim sent us here to kill Abu'l Nuqoud," I said, trying not to sound anxious.  The rafiq nodded slowly and sighed.

       "I see. You should start in the rich district," He said. Him and Altair exchanged a few words and I quietly listened intently. "You may both go now, and hurry," He added, waving us off. Altair and I both climbed out of the bureau.

        "Do you even know how to get your way around this place?" Altair questioned me sternly. I thought back to when I had played the game with Azrail but realized I had never really payed any attention to the locations like Azrail did. I shook my head and he sighed, "Follow me," I shrugged following him.

       "I already know what he has done and where he is going to be you know," I said abruptly. Altair halted and I sucked in a deep breath, realizing it was too late to take back my words. He looked at me sharply in question. "Well... I mean not exactly, but I do know that he is planning to host a party for the nobility of Damascus," I informed him, not saying too much.

      "And how do you know this?" He demanded coldly. I sighed and shook my head, thinking of an excuse. "Im waiting," He snapped. I immediately thought of something on the spot.

      "When we were passing by I heard it from one of the citizens," I said with a straight face. Altair looked like he didn't believe me, and he had no right to either. In the heat of the moment I had literally almost spilled everything. "I thought you had heard them but I guess I was wrong," I said shrugging.

      He gave me a deeply irritated look and questioned me in suspicion, "Excuse me bu-" 

     I cut him off, "You are excused," I smiled coyly making his jaw tighten.

       "You have been hiding things from day one. Why is it you will not tell the order anything about where you have come from? You obviously know more than you are letting on," He said, his voice straining to yell at me. I shrugged at him trying to act passive.

      "I don't know what you are talking about, really. I just do not feel like talking about past matters and as for knowing things I shouldn't, I may know a lot of things, but trust me when I say- you don't want to know," I said seriously. Altair's eyes narrowed but he said nothing more. I followed him quietly without anymore conversation, noticing how he was not tensed up. I groaned mentally thinking about how Azrail could be doing at the very moment.

\---

      I groaned, falling into one of one the piles of hay. I had accidentally been caught stealing from one of the targets and got chased by guards. I had managed to slice down a few, but there was too many of them and decided to hide. I check my pockets and feel something in my pocket that I hadn't felt in a long time and my heart jumped in excitement. I thought it had been on the counter at home.

       One of the guards poked at the haystack I was in and I froze, moving slightly down to the bottom of the haystack. I sighed when I heard them walking away and yell, "She must be somewhere around here!" I held my breath, listening for the sound of their armor to fade away. I felt a thud in the haystack near me and squeezed my eyes shut. I felt someone touch my, probably from accident and freeze.

      The other person in the hay with me slowly moved the same time I did and when we poked our heads out, I saw it was Altair. "Jesus! You scared the shite out of me!" I said, letting out a breath. 

       "Why are you hiding?" He asked in his usual demanding tone and I groaned.

       "I got caught stealing by accident and only got to kill a few guards before more came running after me. Hey I got the letters though! So what can I say? Really," I said awkwardly. Altair rolled his eyes at me and opened his mouth to say something, "I know before you say it. It was incredibly stupid of me to get caught," I snorted, rolling my eyes.

       "If you know then why did you get caught?" He retorted. I thought for a moment before sighing.

       "He turned around right at the last moment, don't worry, he cant tell anyone who stole what. He died, also by accident," I said. Altair gave me a glare and I returned it half-heartedly, getting up out of the haystack. "Besides, you are just as reckless, if not more," I teased.

        "For your information, everything I do is well thought out." Altair grumbled. I raised my eyebrows in amusement. "Okay, maybe not every time, but that is not the point. You shouldn't have gotten caught," he added, looking away and hopping out of the cart. I laughed and climbed the building with him. 

         "So what have we gotten so far?" I asked curiously. "All I know right now is what I told you about the party he is throwing a party for nobles, I know that it was used from the people's money that he had basically stolen. He plans on holding it as his place," I said, remembering from the game. I raised my eye brow at Altair, wanting to know what he got.

         "It will be two days from now at noon," Altair said flatly. I nodded, and climbed the ladders, Altair following quickly.

         I called over my shoulder to him quickly, "So I guess that means we should go back and prepare for what we should do," I climbed quicker. We began running across the roof tops, for the first time in a while, noticing how much more free I felt than in the modern world. I was hopping around from building to building, enjoying the breeze and the view so much I didn't realize Altair was speaking to me.

        "Watch out!" Altair said loudly. I blinked and noticed a view point right in front of and began climbing it, to shake off my own clumsiness of almost running into the tower. "Were you even paying attention?" He asked, watching me jump back down.

        "No, not really. I was actually having fun with it," I said, smiling. He shook his head in disappointment. 

         "Well the bureau is over there, you were going to run past it anyway, I would have let you, too," He stated rudely. I scoffed and walked past him to the entrance.

         "Whatever, assbutt," I muttered. He gave me a weird look and I stuck my tongue out at him. I jumped in, Altair going in after me. Altair walked past me, his shoulder hitting me to which I snapped, "Hey! Come back here you baka!" I said, chasing after him.

         "Baka? Is that some kind of insult?" Altair asked coldly. I smirked and narrowed my eyes at him.

        "Is there a problem about that? It means idiot, but I could also call you a dummkopf as well!" I teased evilly. The rafiq turned his head up at us and groaned as we got close to each other in a stare-down type of manner. "Not my fault you don't know basic language! Baka!" I said again.

        "You better shut up Tsuki!" He said, lunging at me. I dodged and let him fall the ground in a huff. "Why you little...!" He threatened. I laughed and stuck my tongue out at him.

       "Now, now, that is no way to treat an innocent small bean!" I said childishly, crossing my arms. Altair gritted his teeth and stood to attack me but the rafiq threw something at us.

        "Shut up, tell me what you have found out," He called out. Altair and I gave each other glares and turned our head and then I heard the rafiq sigh. It began to feel a little hot and I was tempted to take off the robes.

         "We know that Abu'l Nuquod has hosted a party for the nobles of Damascus using the money that the citizen's have earned. It will be held at 'his place' as Tsuki says and it will be started in two days," Altair informed. I huffed and twitched, getting antsy to take the robes off.

        "I see-" I tuned out the Rafiq's words and fidgeted awkwardly. Once he was done speaking Altair and I went into the other room and I groaned.

         Altair raised a brow in curiosity at me and I sighed. "I really have to take off this robe. I know that the gauntlets take forever to put back on... but it's HOT! I have many layers under this filled with poison and more throwing knives, like seriously!" I complained.

       He blushed and looked away, "Stop, woman! Just keep your robes on!" He said awkwardly. I  ignored him and stripped out of my robes, sighing in relief after the gauntlets and robes were off. I took off my boots and gave a happy squeak.

        "What? This is nothing compared to where me and Azrail come from! Women have shorts up to their ass and their boobs hang out!" I said. Altair blushed furiously and looked away.

         "How? How could a woman do such things?" He said, his voice cracking. He shifted awkwardly and I held in laughter because he looked vulnerable.

         "Uh yea, we weren't raised like you were here. I was raised to fight and go to school. Also, chill out! I ain't showing too much skin, I just really needed to take off these robes and gauntlets! You act like a virgin," I teased. Altair groaned at the last sentence. "Oh... are you?" I asked awkwardly.

         "N-none of your business!" He stuttered lightly. I laughed, my hair falling in my face. He groaned in annoyance, "It's not funny, stop laughing!" He groaned.

        "I'm sorry! But like, are you really?" I snorted with laughter. "Sorry, really," I said, forcing myself to stop. He sighed in relief and I tilted my head in curiosity. "So, what do you really think about Azrail?" I asked.

       He met my eyes quickly and cleared his throat. "He acts like a child and hides more secrets than you do. He doesn't let anyone know what is on his mind and he acts like everything is his fault," he said. "Azrail's moods change worse than a woman's and he is very hard to read. You can never really tell if he was lying or not. When he takes things seriously, the way he looks you in the eyes is like looking at a commander in battle. He is always on guard, more than the assassin's here. Not like I am complaining or anything, but Azrail is very childish and when he isn't childish you actually wish he was being childish.

        I want to know what he is thinking and why he acts the way he does. I want to know what made him the way he is and how he is so careless all the time. He makes me angry when he gets loud too, but there is something stopping me from hating him. He is kind of hard to hate as a person. I do kind of like how he plans things out though, sometimes he seems rash and reckless but on the inside I can tell he thinks things thoroughly," Altair said. I smiled fondly at him and he looked away realizing he had been rambling about Azrail.

        "Oh, I didn't know that you felt that way about Azrail~!" I joked. His eyes snapped back up to my face and I added, "No, just joking. Seriously though, I know where you are coming from. When I first met him, I hated him, a lot. He was annoying, always faked being happy, never stopped touching things. He always got into trouble and I had to bust him out of trouble every time. I remember once he went to the doctors because he got into an accident. He was drunk and uh, something happened," I said awkwardly.

         Altair gave me a curious look. "You hated him? If that was the case, you should have just left him to die," He said slowly. I snorted and shook my head, "What, did I say something funny?" He asked.

         "No, It's just, I would have never actually done that to him. Azrail has been hurt a lot, he has lost so much. I would never abandon him, he has become like a little brother to me," I said, smiling. "Me and Azrail, we never abandon family," I added. For the rest of the time we talked and I realized he actually wasn't as bad as before, when he was SUPER arrogant.

     ----

        It had already been two days and now we were getting ready for the mission. We had discussed tactics and ways to get inside of the target's building and now we were all set. I had mapped out escape routes, but I had to admit, they weren't as great as Azrail's.

        I groaned, struggling to put on my gauntlets. "Damn it! Why do these things take so long to put on!" I complained. The rafiq and Altair both gave me a weird look and I smiled at them before trying to put them back on. I accidentally dropped it and let out an angry hiss. "This....stupid.... _OH BY THE DEVIL'S BALLS_!" I ground out the last words in English, and thanked the lord that Azrail wasn't here to hear this. I could basically hear his laughter ringing in my ears.

        " _The devil's balls_?" The rafiq asked curiously, repeated what I said in English. I blinked at him and busted out laughing. "What? What is so funny?" he asked, furrowing his brows.

         "Oh god, you do NOT want to know what you just said!" I laughed. I tried putting the gauntlets back on and growled, "Is there an easier way to get these things on? I always take forever in getting these on! Stupid little thingy things!!"  I said childishly. "What were they again? Gauntlets?" I groaned.

          Altair rolled his eyes, walking over to me. "Shut up already," he said. He fastened them onto my wrists quickly, strapping them on easily. I was silent and just let him do his thing and jumped for joy when he finished. "You will get the hang of it after years of doing it," He said.

       "I sure hope so! These take forever to get on by yourself!" I said, fastening my belt with my sword on it. "Besides, I don't know what I would do without you Alty~ You're a life saver!" I teased. Altair rolled his eyes and turned but I could have sworn I saw a faint smile. "YEA BOI! IT SMILES AT LAST!" I exclaimed loudly. The rafiq stifled a laugh and Altair groaned in annoyance.

        "Do you ever shut up?" He asked, giving me a look. I shook my head, giving him an evil smile. He rolls his eyes and walked over to the entrance before climbing. "Hurry up or I am leaving you behind!" He called down the entrance.

        "Okay sugar cubes! Do what ya want, your a big boy now!" I said sarcastically, following him quickly. I pulled myself up and out of the bureau and gave an energized sigh. A day's worth of rest had me feeling amazing, my muscles having a little bit of time to prepare for the next day. I followed quickly and laughed, passing Altair and jumping onto a small beam. I turned and waited for Altair to catch up.

       He grunted, missing the other beam. He grabbed on quickly and pulled himself up, "Well, someone's energized and ready to go today," he said, looking at me. "I remember how lazy you and Azrail were, and it was a pain to get you and Azrail to do things, " He recalled, rolling his eyes. 

        "Mhm, I was proud of it too. The only thing that me and Azrail did was follow along. Before this him and I just walked around places and studied ancient tombs. We also studied human behaviours," I said. We arrived at our destination and jumped down quickly. We snuck into the building and I couldn't help but look around curiously.

       We immediately went silent and observed Abu'l Noquod's words carefully. "Welcome, welcome, thank you all for joining me this evening," He started, "Please eat, drink and enjoy all the pleasures I have to offer," he said. I noticed a whore dancing near some men and thought bitterly, they sure are, aren't they?

       Wine came out of the fountain and people began going to get drinks. I squeezed my eyes shut and really wished that no one had gotten the win, but my wished were ignored. "All threatens to consume us, Salahuddin bravely fights for what he believes in and you are always there to support him without question," I rolled my eyes and tuned out a little of what he said.

       Everyone began cheering and shouting out, and I went along with it to blend in, subtly forcing Altair to do the same. The cheering stopped and now everyone began to talk in what sounded like protest. People began to feel the effects of the poison and started dropping like flies, coughing and puking.

       The people who weren't poisoned started running and we used this as a distraction to get to Abu'l Noquod. I killed the archers and Altair killed guards and we slowly made our way up to Abu'l. I made sure that Altair had made it to the balcony and sighed, studying them carefully. I was making my way near the exits like planned in case anything went wrong and hid for when we had to run and hide.

       Altair ran to me and I heard the bells, "Come on, let us hurry," Altair said, running ahead. I followed at a quick pace and we climbed the building quickly. Guards saw us on the roof tops and began to follow.

      "Shit!" I said, running quicker ahead of Altair. "Split up!" I called, running in another direction. Altair got the hint and ran in the opposite direction. I had some of the guards on me, but I noticed it was fewer than before and realized that some of the guards followed Altair.

        I threw a knife at one of them and watched as one fell and got out of the others' sights. I made sure I was far away enough and hid on a bench near some citizen. I fastened my hood and hid the red sash and pulled out a something from my pockets, pretending to be busy. I heard them run past shouting, "She isn't far! Look around!"  I sighed in relief when they eventually gave up and went to search another area. I stood and walked back to the bureau, the bells loud in my ear.

\----

     I stopped in front of the entrance and jumped in, noticing that Altair was already inside. "Gee thanks, Alty. So nice, did you think I had died already?" I joked, making both the rafiq and Altair jump. "Yep, I am alive, surprise! Must be happy to see me!" I said, trying to strut over. They both rolled their eyes and Altair gave me a disgusted look.

      "Please, stop doing that," Altair groaned in annoyance. I walked over and slapped him on the back of the head, pulling down his hood at his tone. "Hey!" He exclaimed. His medium brown hair was short and cut neatly, matching his golden hazel eyes. I noticed how his eyes reminded me of Azrail's and looked away, rolling my eyes.

      "Not my fault your face is annoying to look at," I scoffed. The rafiq coughed, gaining our attention before we got into a cat fight.

       "Well, since now that you are both hear and Altair has shown me the feather, I can assume the mission went well. Al Mualim will be sending you straight over to Acre now, but you may go when the noise has died down," He informed. We both nodded and I walked off to let Altair talk with the rafiq.

\----

      We were up early in the morning getting ready to set off to Acre, which in my opinion was my favorite place in the game besides Jerusalem. I loved rain and was really excited to get out of the excruciating heat, that would kill me by the end of the year.

     I hopped onto my horse with a smile, petting the horse's side happily. "Nice to see ya, Honey," I said, hugging his neck. I notice Altair roll his eyes and stuck out my tongue at him, "Bet ya don't have a great bond with your horse! Have you even named your horse?" I retorted at his eye roll.

      "No, they can't even understand us," He said. I placed a hand over my heart and gave him a dirty look. He raised a brow at my look and I rolled my eyes.

     "Scientifically they understand more than you give us credit for. They have their own language within the animal kingdom," I informed, puffing out my chest. My horse snorted and raised his head, trotting off in a sassy way. It actually looked like we were in complete sync. 

      "That's great, but you and your horse are going the wrong way," He said in amusement. The horse stopped and turned, "Oh, that horse is smart after all," He teased.

      I flipped him off and stuck my tongue out, "Baka!" I said. "Come on Honey, let us be off my noble steed!" I said childishly. I could practically hear Altair's eye roll as we rode off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry things have been slow. My wrist just started hurting today as I was finishing this. All the writing I have been doing in school and drawing has hurt my wrist a lot and we all think it may be carpal tunnel or tendonitis. Please enjoy this, I worked hard on it?  
> Salut!


	9. Special Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so I can take a break from researching. I will be writing chapter 9 while I publish this but, like I am going to take it easy for a while. Enjoy

**\---**

**Alana's Scenario**

**\---**

    I woke up to the annoyance of Azrail screaming and jumping on me. I fell off of the stack of hay and wheezed, struggling under the weight of Azrail. He jumped off and ran out.

     "What the fuck?" I mumbled, standing. I got dressed, feeling great irritation towards Azrail. We were in the horse stables because Azrail wanted to hide from Altair. "Did you have to wake me up like that?" I spoke in annoyance.

     "Hmph, it IS December 12th," He spoke. I rolled my eyes shrugging.

     "What is so special about it?" I asked. He went slack-jawed and followed me out of the stable doors. I ran into Altair and Tsuki and they blinked at me.

    "December 12th is your birthday!" Azrail said, poking my side. I squeaked and jumped.

    "Birthday?" I asked, tilting my head. Suddenly it clicked in my head and my eyes went wide. "OH! I forgot about it! Pff you've no right to talk, you probably forgot about YOUR birthday. Tsuki don't tell him if he doesn't remember," I said, turning of my foot.

     Azrail had nothing to say and I could have sworn he probably shrugged. "Well, I remember yours? Besides I hate my birthday, it's time to celebrate yours," He said. "You are a better breath, a brighter light! Come on!" Azrail whined.

      I scoffed and continued walking, "Training, Azrail, training. Stuff it and save it for another year," I winced, I had probably been to hard on him?

    I heard Tsuki click her tongue in annoyance and shift. I groaned and went off to go train the others below me. I sighed remembering when I had first started my training, I had been so bad and I couldn't even lift myself up onto a ledge.

    I walked into the training rinks, helping out one of the masters with the novices.

\---

   It was later and this time I got to sleep in my own living space. I walked into the door and noticed that Tsuki was cooking and Azrail was helping! Azrail was COOKING! My jaw dropped at the sight of Azrail taking orders from Tsuki and participating in the cooking.

    "I uh, really hope you guys bathed?" I said a little unsure. Tsuki snorted and Azrail gave me an offended look, "Don't give me that look Azrail! You usually wait forever to take a bath," I teased. "So what are you guys making?" I asked.

     "Food, so sit down and wait for your dish!" Tsuki retorted, getting Azrail to shoo me out of my kitchen. I blinked before getting pushed down in my seat and being made to wait for my food. Once they were done with the food my stomach growled and my mouth watered at the delicious food in front of me. "Wow this looks amazing!" I said loudly, going to grab some food. Tsuki slapped my hand and tutted.

     "Now, now, wash your hands. Azrail pass out the plates and bowls," Tsuki commanded. Azrail nodded and smiled. I smiled and rolled my eyes complying and washing my hands in the warm bucket of water before going to sit back down. The mashed potatoes, goat meat, bread and cheese was lied out before me in a neat matter.

   "Now we may eat!" Tsuki said, clapping her hands. We all dug into food and happily chatted about weird topics.

      "So, I wander how much time has passed in the real world?" Azrail asked, shuffling a bite of his potatoes. Tsuki and I gave him a look and shrugged.

      "Probably the same amount of days? If so they probably think we had been murdered or kidnapped," I said shrugging. I finished my plate and we all changed the subject. After we were done eating we went outside to throw knives an Tsuki came out on top as the victor.

      We all goofed around and at one point Altair came by but I could tell we scared him off with our wild and rapid talking and playing around. I fell asleep on the floor of my room but I forgot about the other two, not remembering if they left or not. They only thing I remember was Azrail saying; "Look, it's now 20!" and then laugh.

\---

**Tsuki's Scenario**

\---

     I was currently bothering Altair since he wouldn't stop annoying me and Azrail. We tailed him around all day and got on Alana's nerves because she got dragged into it. It got so bad that Altair tried to throw me in the river and run.

      "Come on senpai~!" I teased, Alana, Azrail and I trailing behind him. "Join our culllttt....~~!!" I cooed evilly. 

      Altair walked quicker and eventually broke out into a run, climbing the tall building and calling out, "NO! GO AWAY!" Azrail smirked and we decided to corner him. We climbed up after him on all sides and grinned. Once we were at the top, Altair groaned in annoyance.

      "Fine, fine, what do you want!?" He asked exasperated. We all grinned and looked at each other.

      "Okay, I want you to go swim with all of us!" I said evilly. Azrail faltered, and I grinned because I hadn't told him what I was planning. Altair halted and began running again.

     "Absolutely not!" He said loudly. Azrail began running with him and I laughed.

    "Azrail! You can't escape the cult...~!" I yelled. Alana followed behind me and we chased them quickly, skidding quickly behind them. "Come on! Just today!" I yelled.

    "Azrail! I swear if you forgot!" Alana yelled. "It's February 13th! Come on!" She yelled. Azrail tripped and rolled down off the building and landed on another assassin.

     We laughed and even Altair halted to get Azrail. "You barbarian! Get off!" The younger novice hissed, wheezing under Azrail.

     "No! Not unti-" I smacked Azrail before he could finish that sentence. I pulled him up and snickered.

      "Sorry, we were goofing off," I said, pushing Azrail away. Once I forced them on the roof I sighed.

      "So uh, wait, isn't it your birthday!?" Azrail asked. "Alana said February 13th and that is the day before valentines day!" He said. "You are now 24!" He exclaimed. I winced and groaned.

      "You will not call me old, I am just moving up a number grade," I groaned. Azrail laughed and Alana patted me on the back.

      "Don't worry, you are old. Don't forget Altair is the oldest and Azrail is right behind you," She teased. "I bet Azrail does not even know his own birthday!" She added with a laugh.

     "Rude! I assure you, I remembered yours!" He snorted. We all facepalmed or shook our heads at Azrail. "Besides, we have all been busy... sooo..." Azrail trailed off. I shook my head, realizing I hadn't even remembered my own, let alone Azrail's and Alana's. Azrail had been the one to tell me about Alana's.

      "You're right..." I said, sighing. "The only thing I am good with is being with you guys. You wouldn't believe the trouble I have had helping out around here!" I laughed. I vaguely remembered the novice that had threw up on my boots and shuddered awkwardly. "Yea... uh... Let's not talk about that..." I stated awkwardly. Altair laughed, remembering that moment because he helped me clean my boots and re-polish them.

     "Wait hold on I forgot something... isn't Alana Irish?" Azrail asked curiously. I stood stiff beside Altair and slowly looked at Azrail. Altair stopped too and looked at us wondering what we were on about.

      "Why you little..." Alana hissed. "I am Scottish you arsehole!" She screeched, tackling Azrail to the ground. I stifled a laugh and hid behind Altair, him looking confused.

     "What are they fighting about now?" Altair asked me in a hushed tone. I laughed and turned to face him, whispering the answer to his question. He chuckled and rolled his eyes. He stood, his small laugh fading while he picked the two up. "No fighting, children!" He said coldly.

    "Say, Altair, you should get a tattoo of a smiley face on your face," Azrail said smiling. Altair scowled in annoyance.

    Altair dropped Azrail and Alana quickly and turned, "Why would I do that?" He asked, rolling his eyes. Azrail grinned, probably feeling proud to get a reaction out of Altair. They argues childishly for a while and I laughed at them.

\---

     It was night now and Azrail and Alana were behaving weirdly while Altair and I were trying to get some night training in. I face-planted went Azrail yelled because I got distracted and lost my footing.

     "Tsuki! We made dinner and I got you something!" Azrail yelled. Altair helped me up and shot a glare over to Azrail.

      "Can't you see we are trying to get some more training in?" He snapped. Azrail put a hand on his hips and puffed out his chest sassily.

      "Of course, but it is dark so come in anyway," He sassed, sticking out his tongue. He grabbed my hand and dragged us in my living space and I squeaked when he basically slung me inside. "So!" He stopped Altair from leaving, "Now that we are all here I have something to give you! I had nothing to really give Alana... sorry, I uh kind of don't really know her too well but, I do know you," He rambled. I rolled my eyes.

      Alana grinned and held up a Jungle Cat kitten. "Since we know you love cats! Azrail decided to force me to buy a kitten!" Alana said, probably fretting over her lost coins. I rolled my eyes and picked up the kitten, glad they thought of me.

       "Awww! So cute! I am naming it Hinata~!" I cooed, petting the top of it's head. Azrail grinned excitedly and looked over at Alana and Altair. "So, you said food?" I asked, looking up. 

       We all got the food ready and I went to bathe before going to eat. I forced Altair to stay and eat with me though, just in case Azrail did something stupid. We talked about pointless stuff and told Altair a little of our old life and what we did and the stupid things we had done. I told Altair of the time when Alana got called from Scotland because he was in the hospital. Azrail had gotten high off of the medicine they gave him and Alana was forced to eat a caterpillar found on the window sill, she threw up and Azrail hit her over the head with his food.

     After Azrail and I told.. interesting stories we all went home to go to sleep, but nott before scaring off Altair.

\---

**Azrail's scenario**

\---

    I had a mission in Jerusalem to get an important document from a templar. I had finished it but I wanted to wait a while before I could go back to Masyaf. My surprise when I got there was Alana and Tsuki over there talking to Malik. The saw me and smiled widely.

     "So what is it?" I asked Tsuki and Alana. I squinted at them both in suspicion. "You two are smiling like the-" 

     "Woah! Don't assume we want something from you! It's April 16th, we missed it," Tsuki said. I tilted my head in question, "Dear god Azrail! Yesterday was your birthday!" She said exasperatedly.

      "I thought my birthday was..." I thought, "I don't know when it was," I said shrugging. Tsuki rolled her eyes and Malik came out of the back.

      Malik smiled at me, for once being in a good mood since his brother's death. "Well, they told me that yesterday it was your birthday. I don't understand how you could actually forget that," Malik said, shaking his head. He handed me a sheep dog puppy and smiled. "Happy birthday," He said softly.

     I grabbed the puppy and smiled widely, petting the top of her head, "Awww...! Thank you so much!" I exclaimed happily. The puppy licked my face and my heart warmed, "So you remembered?" I asked looking up at Malik.

      "Of course, you were also staring at the puppies when we walked by yesterday. I had to get one for you when they told me too, they wouldn't shut up about you missing your birthday," He chuckled.

       Tsuki and Alana pulled out a new bow and arrows, "Here ya Mongolian Archery nerd," Alana snorted. I laughed.

      "Nerd? You just don't see the beauty in Mongolian Archery yet! I know that you wouldn't understand anything about the beautiful re-curve bows~" I said in awe. Alana rolled her eyes and gave me a hug along with Tsuki.

       "Well we came by to drop off some stuff to you and must be on our way. It's a shame that you forgot, you never have been on for celebrations," Tsuki said. They walked out of the bureau and Malik rolled his eyes in amusement.

        "Thank you Malik," I said, hugging the taller man. He stiffened and hugged bag before quickly turning away. "Oops sorry, I forgot it wasn't common to hug people who are not family" I said laughing.

        "Whatever. Glad you like it," He said softly. I spent the rest of the day bothering Malik and taking care of the new puppy. Despite missing my birthday I was happy with just spending the day if only for a little while with people I knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha! This is just a special taking a break from the other stuff going on in the story. It was also my little break away from research and getting the story line right. Hope you enjoy! Typing will take a while because of my wrist starting to hurt. It started hurting in class during a test and it stressed me out because I draw a lot of things.  
> Salut!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, how did you like my special? Great to hear! uuh ima keep this really short soooo.

**\---**

**Azrail's POV**

**\---**

    It had been days since Tsuki and Altair had left and now it was time for me to ride out to Acre to catch up to them. I had annoyed Malik to no end, the first day wasn't bad. He was just taking care of me like he would have a child. The fourth day however; I tripped over things, caused troubled in the streets, dropped my food, got attacked by a dog, and accidentally broke the bureau's entrance that he made me repair. So all in all, it was AMAZING!

    When it was time for me to go Malik gave a sigh of relief, "Go now, Azrail. Please, let me rest..." He was collapse on the desk with messy hair and tired eyes, I almost felt guilty.

    "Great, love you too Malik!" I said sarcastically. Malik groaned and I left the bureau quickly before he had time to throw knives at me. I scrambled up to the top and groaned a little because my wound was still tight.

    I rode off to Acre quickly because we had gotten word today that Damascus had been 'terrorized' and that 'Abu'l Noquod had been murdered'. I hopped on my black horse, Alba, and pet his neck before riding off in the hot lands.

* * *

    A day and a half later after I had taken off from Jerusalem from the poor defeated Malik, I was in Acre. I got off of my horse and guided him to the stables.

    "Look! Is that Azrail?" I heard from behind me. I looked back and blinked, noticing Tsuki and Altair behind me. "Oh it is! Why are you here?" Tsuki asked in confusion.

    "I am ready to help on the mission and besides, I think I broke Malik," I said chuckling. Tsuki and Altair looked at each other and Tsuki gulped. I laughed awkwardly, "Uh.. the destruction on his poor bureau is unreal. I spent the last days fixing it..." I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly.

    Tsuki held out her hand and said, "Pay up Alty! I told you a few days ago that he would have been a pain in the ass to take care of!" She said. Altair groaned handing her some coins and I tilted my head. She jumped in triumph and grinned. "By the way Azrail, you need to shave," She said.

    I groaned because I had been expecting her to say something like that. "I knew it. I will shave later though," I said. Tsuki rolled her eyes and then looked at me softly.

    "So is your wound better?" She asked. I grinned and smiled widely nodding, "Thank the lord. _We can not die here, okay_?" She added.

    "Yep, got it," I said, nodding. I looked up and noticed the stormy clouds and smiled, "Y'know, I really love this place, it reminds me of home," I said. Tsuki nodded and muttered a silent agreement.

    Altair was probably getting annoyed and said, "Okay, just hurry up and let's go!" I rolled my eyes muttering an insult and he snapped, "What was that?"

    "Nothing," I said sweetly. I batted my eye lashes and Tsuki hit me on the back of the head.

    "I really fear for Malik's mental health. For real, if you act like this now I probably have a speculation. First day was fine, Second day was okay, third day was you were kind of a brat, the fourth day you were a douche, the fifth day you were a demon, the sixth day you were the devil, and-" I cut off Tsuki's rambling and Altair lifted a brow.

    "Tsuki!" I exclaimed. She grinned and licked my hand.

    Altair shook his head, "Oh go on, I am intrigued," Altair mused. I grimaced in disgust at the slobber on my hand. I pouted and they both laughed at me, "You look like a grown man but you act like a child," Altair said rolling his eyes.

    Tsuki laughed and poked my cheek. "Hmm, he does look like a grown man but act like a child. He could pass as a crazy person on the street too, should we leave him?" She asked. I groaned and they rolled their eyes leaving me behind in the dust for me to follow them. They hid in a group of scholars and I groaned at being left behind. They were already inside so I had to climb the side of the wall.

    Once I was inside of the wall I dropped down and walked to bureau myself since they were no where to be seen. "Jerks..." I muttered trying to remember the way to bureau. I climbed on the buildings, trying to see my way over to the bureau.

    "Hey! You are not supposed to be up here!" A guard said. I jumped off and yelled a quick sorry. I had completely forgot about the roof guards, and that could have been awful for me.

* * *

    I made it to the bureau and almost died when I saw that they were already there. I huffed and the old rafiq looked at me. Tsuki and Altair laughed and turned away, I felt rage build up in my stomach and closed my eyes for a fake smile. My lips pulled tight and I gave off a menacing smile.

   "Oh... Hey guys...!" I said, faking a cheerful voice. There a poisonous meaning behind the cheerful voice and they all noticed and froze. "Tsuki~~ Come here~ I just want a hug~!" I said evilly. She hid behind Altair and mouthed a 'help me' over to the rafiq.

    Altair rolled his eyes, "Well, you were a little too slow, so we decided to leave you," He said. I felt my eye twitch and smiled once more.

    "Oh? Thank you... so much! I feel like you guys were waiting for a while because I got LOST!" I exclaimed. The rafiq let out an amused chuckle and I went on, "You won't believe the crazy people that hit me!" I whined. I pointed to my bruised eye, "A drunk hit me..." I sobbed childishly.

      Altair and Tsuki rolled their eyes, "Get over it," Tsuki said and turned to the rafiq. I had just noticed the rafiq and grinned.

    "So is that Azrail?" He asked Tsuki and Altair. "I thought he would be taller?" He guessed, looking at me awkwardly. I huffed and crossed my arms childishly.

     "Everyone says that!" I whine. Tsuki laughed and shook her head. I groaned and looked away wishing I could be taller.

     Tsuki rolled her eyes and said, "A plus side is that he is taller than me?" I scoffed at the Rafiq's chuckle and turned. "Awww! Don't worry Azrail, you are still a man... A child in a man's body but still a man," She laughed.

     Altair clicked his tongue and turned to the Rafiq, "So we need to assassinate William of Montferrat," He started. I turned away for a second and fiddled with all of my pockets, realizing for the first time that there was a lot of pockets. I dug through all of them and found strange things wondering how many pockets were on one robe.

    They exchanged the usual words that I remembered from the game but I noticed that there were slight differences, probably due to the fact that Tsuki and me were not supposed to be here. I fidgeted eagerly and had Tsuki elbow me multiple times to get me to stop squirming around. I received warning looks from Altair occasionally and a few annoyed looks from the rafiq. 

    When they were done talking about William I was still looking around, shaking my leg, twirling my thumbs, and shifting standing positions frequently. Altair and Tsuki held deeply annoyed looks and the rafiq looked like he was going to scold me for not listening.

    "Azrail! Stand still! I bet you could not even tell me a word that me and the rafiq uttered!" Altair snapped. Tsuki gave me a look and then looked back at Altair. "What is wrong with you boy? Have you gone mad?" He seethed. I spaced out for a second to see Tsuki waving a hand in front of my face. "AZRAIL!" Altair exclaimed waving his hands in annoyance.

    "Uhm, Altair. I think he is like, I don't know, broken?" Tsuki said. My mind did not register her words until it was completely silent and I snapped to attention.

    "N-not broken! Just, uh... I have no clue actually," I admitted. "My head is kind of silent, I uh, it's hard to explain. I cant focus?" I said, shrugging. I spaced off again for a second before sighing and pulling something out of my pockets. "Oh hey! It's my pen from home!" I exclaimed. Tsuki gave me an annoyed look.

    "Azrail! A word please?" She snapped. She grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the bureau to the roof, leaving the rafiq and Altair to stare after us blankly. She pushed me up onto the roof and turned to me quickly. "Azrail, what is wrong with you?" She snapped.

    I began to notice her quick temper with me lately and realized that her temper has had a shorter fuse than usual. "Uh, I don't know to be honest," I said awkwardly. "The last few days over with Malik had me thinking about a few things. To avoid those thought I have been avoiding thinking about everything," I shrugged.

     "That made no sense. _Azrail look, you are a really good planner and you need to get moving and on the roll. You are very smart and we need you, whatever is going on with you, you need to move on. What, are you guilty about something? Or is it about being Trans?_ " She snapped. I shrugged. " _Whatever is going on, I hate seeing you like this, so get back inside and PLEASE try to keep whatever sanity you have left_?" She pleaded.

    I looked down and then back up with a sad smile, "Yea, sorry," I said awkwardly. Altair climbed out of the bureau and stared at both me an Tsuki. I gave him a slight smile and he narrowed his eyes at me.

    "So is he okay?" Altair asked Tsuki. She nodded unsure, "Well we have to go, and if he is not okay he will jeopardize the mission," He said coldly. He ran off and Tsuki followed behind him, leaving me behind. I tried to remember the way I had come from getting loss and thought to the sights I had seen. I looked at the sky and noticed how the rain was about to fall from the clouds.

    I followed after them slowly and then departed from their trail. I wandered around aimlessly until I found Alana. I followed her for a little before tapping her shoulder. She turned around and kicked me to the ground, pointing a blade to my throat before sighing and sheathing the blade.

    "Azrail!? What the fuck is wrong with you?" She hissed. "And since when have you been feeling better enough to go on a fucking mission and didn't tell me?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

    "Uh, well... I kinda dunno, really. I just saw you and wondered what you were doing here and decided to follow you because..." I stuttered. Alana tilted her head and shook it.

    "Azrail, you seriously need counseling," She said. "So what do you want?" She said, squinting.

     "Information, duh!" I squeaked. She shook her head in disappointment.

     "Okay, so a few things about the information has actually changed. I will follow along with the story and right now I will not give you this information easily. Azrail, I need you to assassinated one of the people that followed me. I got caught stealing documents by a little brat and now a lot of the guards are after me. I need you to hunt them down and kill them," Alana said. I nodded and smiled, taking the mission.

     She watched me go off to complete the mission and I breathed in a sigh of relief to finally being able to run around without being watched carefully because of a wound. I noticed my eye sight blurring and I stopped, blinking curiously. I squinted and looked at the crowd, noticing colours surround them. I jumped back in surprise and let out a squeak, falling into a barrel. I groaned and tipped the barrel, crawling out of it. I looked up and noticed a certain Falcon above me, tilting it's head at me. I couldn't be sure if it was the same one that helped me jump off of a view point, but it just had the same evil look to it. I cursed at the bird, blaming it for my bad luck childishly and it pecked my head angrily.

     I rolled my eyes and watched it fly off in the direction of the people over head, drawing my attention to the crowd. My sight darkened and the colours of the people roared to life. The citizens were gray and neutral, there were a few red soldiers and I noticed gold appear in my vision. I stood and silently followed the person laced in gold and held a knife in my hands since I had yet to get a hidden blade. I stabbed the blade into the back of his neck and pretended like nothing happened and followed the crowd. Once I was far enough away I slipped by an alley and heard people screaming. I climbed the building closest to me and watched guards surround the body. I looked around, feeling what I thought was eagle vision come back to me. I noticed two more golden figures far off and quickly went to finish my mission.

* * *

 

     I found Alana and immediately walked up to her and walked behind an alley to talk with her. She protested a little before getting out my grasp and rolling her eyes.

     "Azrail, you better have a good explanation for dragging be back here to this alley!" She hissed angrily at me. I raised my hands to show my defeat and she rolled her eyes, "Knowing you it probably is NOT good news?" She questioned sternly.

     "Yea, this is going to sound crazy but..."

     "Excuse me? CRAZY!? Yea, uh like the situation we are in isn't crazy enough?"

     "Let me explain!" I groaned. She rolled her eyes but stayed quiet nonetheless. " _Okay, so you remember how the game had eagle vision right?_ " I asked, fidgeting slightly. She nodded, narrowing her eyes slightly. " _Well, I think I may have used it. I have no idea how because according to our world, magical stuff does not exist? I think we have been in this world for too long. When you really think about it, we have been here for at least two months or less! In OUR world you said two weeks had past when for us it was only a few days. I think we have been gone for a long time and it may be affecting what happens to us. I think we are becoming apart of the game_ ," I ended.

    She was silent for a moment, processing my words. " _Azrail, if that was true, wouldn't you already be changing back into a female? Have you had- oh wait nevermind, you had to get that cut out of you... Uhh_ ," She thought for a moment, " _Well, if you change back even in the slightest, which you probably will. When was the last time you had your T shot?_ " She asked.

    I felt stiff, blinking at her question. " _Uhm... I uh, the day before I was sucked into the game? I don't know, it's weird. I would have already been changing back it that were possible. I think whatever brought us here is doing something to my body because your right, I would have already been changing back from the lack of testosterone_ ," I agreed.

    " _Oh my god, Azrail, wait. What if the brotherhood finds out your... you know, trans_?" She asked worriedly. " _They would most definitely suspect witchcraft or something!_ " She added.

    I was still and shot her a warning look. "They wont," I hissed out. "I won't let them," My eyes narrowed and she held my stare. She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

    " _You need to grow up at some point, y'know_!" She snapped. " _Ye be nowhere without me_!" She growled. We held a glaring contest for a while and sighed, her being the first to look away. "Okay, look! I need to give you this information anyway. Some things have changed and I think you are right about us becoming apart of the game or us actually changing something. This world is no longer a fucking video game, so face our new reality! Anyway, something big has changed..." As she told me the information with out being at each others' throats realization hit me that they now knew of all three of us. They were waiting, _expecting_ us.

* * *

    I ran to the bureau with much speed. I had accidentally fallen off of a building during my run, got tangled in a mess of guards, fallen in a fountain, gotten stolen from by a child and had to chase back the money, and  now I 'casually' tripped into the bureau, startling Altair, Tsuki, and the rafiq. I groaned in pain and immediately shot up, running over to Tsuki and Altair.

    "They already told enough information to begin the mission, you're late," The rafiq said. I panted and wheezed, looking like a soaked puppy from falling into a fountain.

    "Yea, yea. I know, not my most graceful moments but uh, I had no time for that. I met up with Alana, done something for her in exchange for some infor- Something big has changed, we will not set out on that mission just yet!" I cut myself off. Tsuki looked me up and down and Altair rolled his eyes muttering something under his breath.

    "You look like you have been drowned in a river, what the hell happened? You look like hell!" Altair stated. I gave him a deadpan stare and huffed childishly.

    "Uh yea, I may or may not have accidentally fell off of a building, got into a mess with guards, fallen into a fountain, and gotten stolen from by a child!" I said quickly. They all blinked and I groaned. "Something had changed this mission. William knows mine and Tsuki's names. They are waiting for us, I think it's best if Tsuki and I hide low for a while. We will not be out in the open, and uh, he changed a few things. Those guards out there, they recognized me immediately, there was no mistaking that. Not only that..." I trailed off. "He knows a few things about Tsuki and I we haven't shared to anyone. And when I say ANYONE, I mean, like how we got here bad," I said. Tsuki was startled now, her eyes wide. "E-even that I-" I stopped, briefly remember how Alana brought up the topic. It was because the man knew he was trans, and it was most likely from Al Mualim and his big mouth! Tsuki laughed awkwardly and the rafiq and Altair looked over at her in confusion.

    "Don't worry. He doesn't know everything...?" She said awkwardly. "Surely not THAT, anyway... right?" She asked. I nodded and lowered my head. "SHIT!" She cursed.

    "What are you two talking about?" Altair snapped. I shuffled backwards, hiding my head in shame. It was time to tell them, but I had to wait.

    Tsuki opened her mouth to reply but I stopped her, "Uh, yea. About that, I will tell you after we are done with this mission. I promise, I know not when I will be able to speak about it, but sometime after this mission. You must respect that I can not speak about it now," I said, shaking my head. I gave him a sad look, "It will probably have to be after we kill Robert de Sable though," I said.

    Altair sighed, "Well, whatever the reason, it can't be too bad, right?" He said. I froze and smiled awkwardly, "Okay, so it IS that bad," He said, his eyes narrowing.

    The rafiq clapped his hands, rolling his eyes, "So with that information, you three will have to decide what to do. Speaking of which, now that everyone knows about Azrail and Tsuki, how will you get around without guards noticing? They don't exactly fit in here," The rafiq pointed out.

    I gave a mischievous smile, "Oh? I definitely know something, and it involves a shave and a dress," I said, evilly. Tsuki turned to me, knowing exactly where I was going with that statement. Altair and the rafiq gave each other a look and then turned to me, knowing it would embarrass someone. "I will pose as a woman! Tsuki will pose as a man, and we have the rest of the day to come up with something! Besides! Tsuki could... pull it off?" I said! Tsuki groaned and turned away, hiding her face behind her hands.

    "No! Please, Azrail, stop....." She grumbled. Altair and the rafiq gave disturbed looks.

    "How will you look like a woman?" They asked, curiously.

    "Oh? Don't question it," I said laughing, "I DO know how to use make-up after all," Tsuki hid her face behind her hood and deflated like a hedgehog. Little did I know that would probably be the worst plan I had ever came up with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably sucks. I can't research it because I have to write at school now since I cant borrow my niece's laptop anymore. I am currently trying to get as much done as I can in school. They blocked wattpad, quotev, and fanfiction.net because this one girl wouldnt stop texting or doing something she wasnt supposed to on them. Kind of pisses me off, but whatever. It took me a while to figure out Archive, but ehhhh. What can I say?  
> Ciao!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I GOT A NEW LAPTOP! :D I can now write this on wattpad once more. I will still write on here, most definitely. But now I have to copy and paste to Quotev as well. I AM SO EXCITED I LOVE THIS STORY <3 Im in suuuuccchhh a good mood right now!

**\---**

 

**Tsuki's POV**

**\---**

    I gave a groan of embarrassment as I saw Azrail. He had a clean shaven face, and he kind of looked funny because I hadn't seen him without a beard in a while. He dressed up tightly in a dress and used one of those hijab thingies. He actually looked like his biological gender if it was not for the lack of curves that testosterone had done to his body. He decided to go with his birth name and even I cringed at the name.

   "Azrail, you know you did not have to destroy your dignity like this right?" I said softly. He looked at me with a tight lipped smile and for the first time in forever he looked absolutely miserable, he was definitely experiencing dysphoria.

   "I did not expect you to follow through with it..." The rafiq said awkwardly. Altair kept his composure but I could see that he was fidgeting a little, probably trying to hold back his laughter.

    Azrail deflated slightly and remembered to keep his head down instead of up to keep the meek appearance of a woman of this time. "Ah yes, brings back old... bitter memories..." He said, sounding like he was going to sob. "Like how? HOW DO YOU RUN IN THIS!?" He asked, throwing up his hands. "Shall I already throw in my white flag knowing I have lost? It would be so much easier to bear, knowing that he didn't know our names!" He fretted. I held back a small laugh and he turned to me quickly, his eyes narrowed. "You shut it! At least you look like a little boy! I look... humiliating!" He strained.

    Altair shook his head, probably fighting back an obvious smile. "You look like a woman. The only thing you need to do is try to mimic the voice of one. You look like a natural woman, if it was not for the face features and low voice," He said. Azrail shot him a look and deflated.

   "Miserable I tell you! Miserable! Fine... I will at least try to act the part without kicking ass! I have to remem- I mean I have to- you know what nevermind," He said, trying not to slip out the wrong words. The rafiq and Altair narrowed their eyes at his slip up. Azrail mumbled a few preparation before he spoke, "Hello, my name is Claudia," He said humbly. We all looked surprised at the humble womanly voice.

    "Wow! You could pull it off!" The rafiq said in surprise. Azrail just shrugged, "If I had not known you I would have said that you would have been born a woman!" He added. Azrail and I both visibly tensed and they both raised an eyebrow at us

    Azrail smiled with a fake happiness that made me feel disgusting inside, "Oh yes, totally. I think this is the worst idea I have ever came up with, but if it gets the eyes off of us, then so be it," He said in a tight voice. His lips were pulled in a tight line and he chuckled dryly that both of them didn't catch on to. I pat his back and rolled my eyes.

    "Do not worry, my dear Azrail, I don't doubt you for a second. I believe you can do this without screaming bloody murder by the end of it all!" I said smiling. Azrail muttered curses under his breath and flipped me off.

    "I still have no idea what that action means..." Altair said slowly. Azrail and I looked at each other and smiled, shrugging.

    "I guess we could tell you." I started.

    Azrail smiled and finished the sentence, "But we'd have to ' _fuck you'_ " both the men across from us looked mildly confused and Azrail and I high five like children. "Shouldn't we like... being going tomorrow though? I mean I totally don't hate the thought of how 'good looking' and 'womanly' in a dress, but I would LOVE to get out of this thing," He said ever so sweetly. In fact, his tone was _too_ sweet.

    Altair and the rafiq shrugged at his tone. "Sure, here are your robes then," Altair said handing them to Azrail. Azrail walked off and huffed, getting out of sight. I eyed Altair up and down slowly before shrugging.

    "Altair, you have a little stain... right there," I said pointing to a food stain on his sleeve. He looked down and I could of sworn if he was a normal modern OCD neat freak, he would have freaked out and gotten gloves and bleach to scrub that shit out. "Bud, you look like you are about to have an OCD melt down," I said, blinking with amusement. I had never seen Altair like this ever and he snapped his head back up at me.

    "What is OCD?" He asked, taking his attention off of the stain.

    "OCD is an abbreviation of sort for Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. The symptoms are persistent, repeated, and unwanted thoughts. Sometimes it is urges or images that are intrusive and cause anxiety. Like for example one type of OCD is when a person likes hoarding things and know when someone has touched them just because of the lack of dust in one area, which in that case is... stranger than normal. You could clean a lot and it becomes like a ritual to you because thins are not how you want it, you give into those thoughts by behaving compulsively," Azrail informed as he walked in. He tightened his belt and looked up with a slight smile that said he was glad to be out of the dress.

    I facepalmed at his small ramble. "Oh this is too precious. You just couldn't wait to show off could you?" I asked teasingly. Azrail shrugged, "Oh it's worse than I thought, you don't even know you are doing it!" I said waving my hands in the air.

    He smiled cheekily and tilted his head, "Do what? He asked and he got his answer! I could tell him in precise details about how it affects the human brain!" He said excitedly.

    "Sometimes I am confused on what you two argue about," Altair said, "You are like a married couple, I don't understand," He admitted, shaking his head in defeat. Azrail smiled impishly and put a hand in the air and the other on his chest.

    "Then I shall make you understand! We talk about everything that is none of your business," He said ever so nicely. I rolled my eyes at his tone and notice Altair begin to bristle at the comeback. I sighed and shook my head.

     Altair gritted his teeth at Azrail's snappy tone and I quickly said, "Don't worry. You will come to understand in time, more preferably whenever this little man whore decides he gathers everything he needs to say BEFORE it's too late," Azrail narrowed his eyes at me and I smiled sweetly.

    "M-man whore!?" He squeaked, his voice cracking. I snorted and he coughed, "I am NOT a man whore!" He said, putting his hands on his hips like a sassy little kid.

    Altair looked over to me and I found myself smiling at him. "Is there any such thing as a man whore?" Altair asked, squinting. I sighed in exasperation and Azrail snickered at me, muttered something under his breath.

    "Yes, there is. In fact, the title whore does NOT go to just women. Just because women have a sex drive, YES A SEX DRIVE, does not make them whores. Men can earn that title as well... but I don't think I want to get into that topic," I said awkwardly. Azrail coughed into his hand, hiding a snicker and I glared at him. Altair and the rafiq shrugged looking at each other.

    Azrail looked up and went over to the entrance, "I hear something," He said. I narrowed my eyes and wondered how could hear whatever was coming from the far away. A few seconds later we heard boots stomping all over the entrance to the bureau.

    "Where is it!? Someone said it was over here!" A voice boomed. We all stiffened and Azrail took out a knife, climbing up to the entrance. "I don't know! How should I know? You said that someone said that boy come over here!" The same soldier said. I looked up instantly, boy?

    "Ahmad! Shut up now! If he was around here then he is going to hear your loud mouth. Can't be any worse that the boy knows about boss's plans!" Another voice said. Azrail clenched the knife in his hand tighter and looked back down at us before looking back up at the entrance. "Come on, let's go find the stupid brat!" The other guy hissed at the first guard we heard.

    The clanks of metal faded away and I let out a breath. Azrail climbed out and went to go scout the area and I turned quickly. I stared at the both of them, my mind whirling with unanswered questions. Boy? They were looking for a boy!? I shook my head, why would they want a boy? What did the boy hear and see that is so bad that they would enslave or kill the poor child.

    "Why were they looking for a boy?" I asked Altair. He shrugged and so did the rafiq.

    "Who knows? What is Azrail doing though, he didn't have to go up and check to see if they were gone, they could recognize him," Altair said carefully.

    I gave him a blank stare, "Well I don't know. He has been through a lot of things and I know that this is habit for him. He used to always do that after the law left where we used to live. They would come in and question us and he would look for any signs that they could possibly listen in on our conversations and spy on us. He checked everything for days before he would speak about personal stuff," I said, recalling the events of what had happened after he was caught in a gang fight. I shrugged my shoulders, "Who knows?" I mumbled.

    Altair was about to say something but Azrail interrupted the conversation by jumping back in the bureau. He stretched and yawned. "They are gone," He said vaguely. I stared at him and he shrugged. Altair narrowed his eyes at him but he waved it off with a flick of his wrist and I noticed that it was probably a habit caught from Malik.

* * *

    Later when we were all going to sleep, Azrail was the only one to not sleep. I heard him moving around and occasionally going out of the bureau during the middle of the night. It only happened twice but when I woke up I was being smothered by Altair. He snored loudly and lied on my back as I was lying on my stomach. It was hard to breathe and the man was fucking  _heavy._ I groaned, trying to shove the man off and I heard shuffling in the corner of the room. I paid no attention to the shuffling in the corner of the room and tried to get Altair off.

    I did what no one would probably never attempt after me and I bit his arm, _hard_. He jerked awake and jumped up pointing a blade to my throat. I turned over and held my hands up backing against the wall. It was then I noticed where the shuffling had come from, Azrail. He was straining a laugh and I glared, staring back up at Altair.

    "You BIT me!" He seethed. I shrugged and glared at him, "Why the hell would you BITE me!?" He complained angrily.

    "Because, you were suffocating me and you were snoring like a fucking bear! It's not my fault you wouldn't get off," I hissed at him. The rafiq came out of the other room to see what the fuss was and gave us all an annoyed look.

    Altair gave that same arrogant look from when we first met and sneered, "I don't snore," He stated. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his blade, twisting his arm behind his back and stomping on his calf to keep him grounded.

    "Tell that to loud snores coming from your mouth while you tried to make me flat bread!" I said, stretching his other arm like I was going to break it angrily.

    Altair struggled, which I find strange and said, "Get the fuck off of me!" It came out like a snarl and I dropped him, making him fall flat on his face. I heard snickers from the other two men in the room and sauntered off to get ready. "Where are you going?" Altair asked angrily.

    "To get my disguise ready, unless you want to join me?" I said. Altair blushed and Azrail stood in a defensive stance ready to protect me, "I thought as much," I snorted, walking off to change.

    When Azrail and I were done changing, we walked out and stood in front of them. I looked at Azrail, wondering how he was going to get out of the bureau in _that_. He grumbled under his breath and curse his very existence and his terrible idea.

    "This was a really bad idea, y'know?" He said awkwardly. "Do any of you even know how to walk in one of these?" He sulked. The rafiq and Altair both turned to me expecting an answer, probably assuming I have worn one. I had but only twice before as a young child, didn't mean I knew how to wear one properly.

    "Hah! Sorry you're on your own on this'n mate," I said laughing. He groaned and I quickly said, "I have only wore a dress like twice in my whole existence, that does not mean I know how to walk properly in one or know how to act like a woman," I shrugged.

    Altair gave me a confused look, "But you are a woman, how do you not know how to act like a proper woman, I was under the assumption that you just learned to fight because.." He trailed off, trying to think of the right words.

    I narrowed my eyes at Altair and almost resembled a ruffled up badger, "Excuse me! I will have you know _that where we come from women are respected and they don't really have to wear a thing called a dress. They are NOT made to wash dishes like a dog and NOT made to clean the house like a fucking slave! I am not like other women so don't treat me like a i am, keep your assumptions to yourself!_ " I snarled. I didn't realize I was speaking English until they all looked at me like I was crazy and Azrail snickered.

    "What?" The rafiq asked confused. "I only understood a little of that," He said, narrowing his eyes. "Some of the words I have never heard before in the English language, but you ARE speaking English," The rafiq said. Azrail and I met eyes and flinched.

    Azrail and I sighed shrugging, "It is hard to explain and I definitely don't want to teach you nor tell you why you can barely understand it," Azrail snorted. I gave him a small glare and blinked at him and he instantly shrugged backwards. "Okay, fine. Maybe where we come from English has changed over time," He said, a little unsure of himself.

    The rafiq shook his head, "If you are from England, then surely you can tell us one of the small villages?" He questioned. We both froze, cold on the spot, trying to remember all of our history lessons. We looked at each other and opened and closed our jaws, trying to utter a sound.

    "W-Well! Uh, you see. Not knowing anything is an EVEN harder thing to explain even though we are from there!" Azrail squeaked. "I uh..." He stopped and started thinking, going through his memories of history classes... the ones he slept through and knows nothing about. I shoved him out of the way.

    "Ugh, I bet you can't even tell me anything we learned during history- Okay! Let us be honest, we don't know anything about the villages in England. I was born in London, England and he was born in a small village in Italy. I uh... Fine, this is really hard to lie that WAS NOT honest. Azrail and I... wesortofgotthrownbackintotimeandlikewedontknowhowtogetback?" I rambled. They rose an eyebrow at me and I freaked out, knowing what to say. How was I supposed to tell them that I had been thrown back into the past and times are SO much different than before? We should have just lied and said an island far away. Said we were born in America, even though they are pitifully lazy and don't want to take care of their families!

    (Oh hush, before you say anything. I am American and I live down south where not wanting to properly take care of your families is a real thing, so is inbreeding. People let their children on 10 walk around and one got kidnapped and they let them do drugs, that is not taking care of them where I live. A lot of parents don't truly care and still act like they are teenagers, please don't get offended, thanks.)

    Azrail snorted and shrugged, "I think this is one of the things we should tell you once Robert De Sable is dead and... someone else," He said, patting me on the back. "SO! We need to get to that mission now before it is too late! Please try to place trust in us even though we have told you nothing, we have been thrust into your order knowing nothing and we are nothing but burdens on Altair's shoulders. Once we are done here, we are going home, but I have half a mind to leave Alana here..." He said trailing off. I hit him in the back of the head and huffed at him.

    "Azrail! Alana is your family, so start acting like family," I said sternly. He grinned at me and shrugged innocently. "Why you little imp! I WILL sing if you don't stop, and in my worst singing voice ever," I threatened, "I might do opera and blow your ears with my voice," I thought aloud. Azrail immediately straightened and I grinned, "Yea, that's right, listen to your guardian," I joked.

    He pouted but I noticed that he was starting to space out again. I had actually been worried about him over the last few weeks, ever since Altair called him small like a woman. Azrail could probably be worried about getting found out, but he doesn't look like he is thinking at all, it looks like he is just distracting himself. I shook my head, wondering what was going through his head.

* * *

    We were now walking towards our destination, trying to blend in with the crowd. Altair and I had split up from Azrail, since he couldn't be seen climbing buildings. Azrail had forced me to come with Altair and I sighed, thinking that when this was all over, I would have enough Altair to last me a life time. I sighed, shaking my head. Azrail was so stupid sometimes, I think he forgets that women don't really walk alone like he is doing, but then again... When they find him and try to molest him that is when he will get violent, I know he will. I carried on behind Altair silently and when he stopped I ran into his back and groaned.

    "Why'd ya stop mate?" I grumbled. He shushed me and I looked around. I followed his gaze slowly, wondering what he was staring at until I saw it. William was talking to some of his soldiers down below. My eyes narrowed and I noticed Azrail come in from the other side, standing and glaring at me slightly before looking down to listen to the man.

    "You brought shame upon us all," I heard when I finally tuned in. I squinted and heard him say a few other things before Altair gave the go to to kill the man. We jumped down and Altair leaped straight for William. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the next one will be from Azrail but I am thinking of skipping forward a few to robert de sable because I still have a lot planned for this fiction.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So idk how I am feeling about this but I will try my best!

\---- Azrail's POV ----

    I was so glad I had gotten out of the dress as soon as I was out of sight and I had snuck in. I smirked as I saw Tsuki and Altair, I had walked past guards and they didn't even know it was me. I pulled my hood down over my long curly hair noticing it was time for a cut. As we jumped down to assassinated William, I noticed how much quicker my body had become after being in this world for too long.

    I swung my sword as if it was as light as a feather. I clashed my blade with a Templar and ground my teeth, staring him straight in the eyes. I turned around as if I was dribbling a soccer ball and sliced the back of his legs, walking off to fight another to let him live if he didn't dare to fight anyone else. I narrowed my eyes, keeping myself light on my feet and dodging all of the attacks directed towards me.

    "Shit!" Tsuki yelled. I turned just in time to see her being cut in the arm, glad that it only nicked her. I knocked the man's blade up and sent it flying, it getting stuck into the ground right in front of William. I cut the man's head off and snarled. "Thank God! Just be careful!" She said to me, smiling. I smiled and jumped back into battle with another soldier.

     I jumped out of the way when a sword came my way. I noticed a fist coming my way and froze, feeling a wave of nostalgia wash over me. I saw my father for a split second, feeling the harsh connection of the man's fist against my face. Tsuki turned her head just in time to see me stagger back and so did Altair. I stared off for a second before shaking my head. "Bastard," I snarled, feeling anger arise in my belly. I looked into the man's eyes, noticing how they were the same shade of green as my father's and shook before noticing it was just a Templar. I hit him on the back of the head with the hilt of my sword and growled viciously.

     The bells started to ring and I noticed that there was one missing Templar. William lay dead in Altair's arms and my eyes narrowed when I heard his last words, "They... lie," He coughed up. He was NOT supposed to say that. He probably said the rest of it already but that was not supposed to be the last thing said.

    As we ran towards the bureau I shook my head, cursing my lack of sleep. We jumped in the bureau but I ignored their conversations vaguely noticing Altair walk up to me. In that moment the eagle vision I was not supposed to have flashed and I held my head at the sudden dizziness. Someone's hand went to touch me and I flipped them over, pointing a knife at their throat.

    "D-Don't t-touch me!" I snapped. I looked away, blinking the dizziness away and holding my head. The hand reached out again and I looked up, my father flashing before my eyes. I flinched backwards, "I-i so sorry! I- Damn it no!" I panicked. My eagle vision flashed and I saw blue, once it was gone I saw everyone trying to help me. Tsuki had her hand reached out and I accidentally reacted by kicking her. She flinched, giving me a scared look.

    "Azrail? Are y-you okay?" She asked. I stood, putting on a straight face and glaring coldly. She flinched back and I took a step closer, baring my teeth. "S-stop, you haven't been acting right at all..." She muttered.

    "It is NONE of your business? Got it?" I blinked at her defensive form, she glared at me coldly at my harsh tone. I turned away and slumped my shoulders, "I need time to think. Sorry," I said quickly.

    This was the first time something like this had happened. What is going on with me? Why am I seeing him out of all the times in the world? DAMN IT! I thought panicking. Whatever was happening, I hoped it would go away. It didn't it only got worse and now it was time.

* * *

 

    It had been weeks since William. We were now headed to kill Robert after all of the other long missions. Altair and Tsuki had grown close over the past few weeks and Tsuki had now begun to act coldly towards me. I knew it was my fault since I had last snapped at her. I looked at her like she was prey for me to hunt down after trying to help me. I felt awful and wanted my friend back, but every time I tried to talk to her it usually ended with violent arguments. I now stood by myself in the bureau in Jerusalem with Malik. They had made me stay behind because Tsuki and I had gotten into a fight not too long ago and it hadn't ended well.

    Malik watched me pace and I sighed, slumping my shoulders. Why had I done that? I hadn't meant to insult her! I just... I narrowed my eyes at the thought and slung a knife at the wall, startling Malik. "DAMN IT! WHY DO I ALWAYS PUSH THEM AWAY!?" I asked the air. I slumped to the ground. "Shit. Shit. Shit! I am so SO sorry but..." I trailed off. I growled viciously, standing back up. I yanked the knife out of the wall, baring my teeth in anger like a mad dog.

    Malik looked down at his map, not glancing at me at all. Tsuki and Altair walked into the bureau and I looked to Tsuki. "They are going to hold a funeral tomorrow in the morning," Altair said. I let them talk about the plan, occasionally joining in. Tsuki and I disagreed on something and got into a debate about it, resulting in Altair whispering something to Tsuki to calm her down. Once we were done, Tsuki and I sat on opposite sides of the room. Altair and Malik looked at us and whispered something to each other.

    "Tsuki..." I tried to start but she glared at me coldly.

    "Don't start Azrail,"

    "Look, I just want to apologize-"

    "Yea right! You never mean any of your apologies! I am SO tired of your shit Azrail! Just don't fucking speak to me, got it?" She snapped. I glared at her my eyes narrowing.

    "Look, I didn't mean it. I never meant-"

    Tsuki stood, her face twisting into a snarl, "I don't care! Save it! You deserve everything that has ever happened to you!" She spat I flinched, "No wonder they left," She said, stalking off. I knew what she referred to and flinched, giving her a sad look. I stood, shaking off the sadness, turning it into rage. I tackled her to the ground and punched her.

    She struggled under me and headbutted me in the head and immediately punched me in the gut. She kicked me and I tripped her once more, putting a blade to her throat. She flinched backwards at the look I gave her and punched my nose, a sickening crunching sound echoing through the room. "Bitc-!" but I didn't get to finish the sentence.

    Malik and Altair held us away from each other and we glared at each other. She resembled a ruffled up badger and I am pretty sure I resembled a rabid dog that was coming undone. "Stop! I don't want to see you two near each other until we get back to Masyaf!" Altair spat. I glared at him like a tiger ready to pounce and Malik squeezed his arm around my throat tighter, stopping the growl from escaping my throat.

    "What is wrong with you two? Jumping at each other's throats and ready to fucking kill each other? You were such good friends!" Malik exclaimed angrily. I got out of his grasp and growled at them, coughing from the force of his arm around my throat, and trying to get the taste of blood out of my mouth. Tsuki broke my nose...! Tsuki turned behind Altair and stalked off, going to clean her blade muttering a 'why cant he ever say sorry?' while cleaning her stuff ferociously.

    I turned and sat down in the opposite corner, cleaning my stuff and getting ready for the mission tomorrow. Malik and Altair sighed conversing more about the mission and probably about our fight, while we sat and glared daggers at each other in the corner of the room.

    It wasn't until later that when we both got up, we ran into each other, causing a small conflict.

    "Watch where you are going!" She snapped. We had a small stand off and I noticed Altair and Malik turn towards us. I backed down quickly and turned, snorting at her, "Stupid," She hissed.

    We turned and went our separated ways in the room, preparing for sleep. It did not come to me easily and when it did, I fell into my nightmares all over again.

* * *

 

    I woke up in the middle of the night and turned, watching to make sure everyone was asleep, glad that my eyes had already been adjusted to the darkness. I climbed up out of the bureau's entrance, retracing my dream sadly. I quietly wondered why I had to chase off everyone that had cared for me. Alana didn't really care because she only watched over me because no one in our family was willing to; I hardly call that caring.

    I heard something from inside of the bureau and heard someone grunting as they climbed up to the entrance. I stood, watching the entrance carefully and Malik popped up out of the entrance. I hid behind the wall and watched him casually as he looked around.

    "I know you are there," He said, looking towards the wall. I sighed and slumped out from behind the wall. "What are you doing up?" He asked quietly. "You were thrashing in your sleep again," He pointed out. I just sighed and grunted.

    "Dream," I said vaguely. I looked at him and noticed how the moon made his smooth looking skin glow under its light. He was a beautiful work of art, his missing arm adding to his perfectly imperfect body. I blushed, slapping away those thoughts out of my head and sat down. He joined me by the edge of the building and looked at me.

    "How did you ruin such a nice friendship between you and Tsuki? I don't understand how you two could be punching and hugging each other to actually trying to rip each other's throats out," He pointed out obviously. I put my head in my hands and brought my knees up to my chest.

    I shook my head and almost didn't answer. "It was my fault... She tried to help me after the mission in Acre after William Longsword of Montferrat... I-I kicked her away and felt tempted to kill her. I looked at her like she was nothing and told her to fuck off! I told her that it wasn't any of her business what I did!" I fretted. "I pushed her away when she has always been there for me... she just... doesn't know the whole story and I feel like I lied to her too..." I trailed off. "She only knows what I told her..." I said quietly.

    Malik just sighed and looked away. "You know, I never thought you the type of man to do something like that. You were so energetic, I guess I saw this coming though. You started acting weird every time you came to see me after the day you left my bureau after me taking care of your wounds. What is going on with you?" He asked curiously.

    "I uh, we are not supposed to be here and I feel like it is all my fault that everything happening right now in this world is because I am interfering in things that I am not supposed to. Oh also how exactly do you use Eagle vision without getting so dizzy?" I asked randomly. He looked at me quickly and I shrugged. "I mean, Eagle vision is one of the reasons why I feel this way because... it is proof that I am not supposed to be here! I wish I could tell you because I am not making any sense but I cant until after we finish Altair's mission," I said.

    Malik just sighed and hit me on the back making me cough. "Just apologize! If you don't it will be too late," He said, rolling his eyes. I smiled at his rare attitude. This was out of character for someone like him and I hugged him. He stiffened and I grinned evilly.

    "You are a great person!" I said smiling. He just rolled his eyes and muttered a small 'imp' under his breath. I pulled away and stood offering a hand that he took. "Well, then I guess we should go get some sleep, just in case," I smiled. We jumped back down to sleep, but I frowned when I tried to sleep. I was nervous for tomorrow because I knew that Robert wasn't here and there was a woman in his stead. I didn't want to lie, but I feel like everything else should run as it is supposed to now that everything is slowly coming undone.

* * *

 

    The next day we were getting ready for the mission. I was finally done while Tsuki and Altair waited for me outside of the bureau. Malik said something to Altair that I forgot as soon as he said it. Altair apologized but Malik did not accept it, saying that he shouldn't because he was not the same man at the temple that day. I smiled at the two and looked at Tsuki. She looked back at me but then we were already leaving.

    It wasn't hard to find the 'target' since there was a large crowd and I sighed. I really did not want to do this, it was better than nothing. The game had to play out, and I didn't want to ruin it. We listened to the pope speak to the crowd instead of Robert's whore and I felt anger pool in my stomach. I looked over at Tsuki but she didn't notice and I looked at Altair. I felt guilt and shook my head sadly, I was lying to him and Malik by not telling them. I slumped my shoulders only to get elbowed by Altair. He shot me a look and I stood up straight, keeping my head high.

    Out of all the targets that Tsuki and I had to help Altair with, I felt most uncomfortable here. What was going to happen after this mission? What was going to happen once Al-Mualim got to us?

     I raised my head and notice that everything was quiet, the woman dressed up as Robert looking around for us. Her eyes met mine and I froze, knowing that we were outed. She knew that we were assassins. I went to elbow Altair, looking at him frantically as Maria whispered something in the preacher's ear. I pointed casually to Maria and he nodded. Maria backed up and I went pale, my whole body freezing.

    "As you know, this man was murdered! We have tried to drag his killer but it has proved difficult! These creatures cling to the shadows and run from any who would face them fairly! But not today for it seems they stand among us, he mocks us with his presence and must be made to pay!" He stopped and stared at us, "Seize them so that God's justice must be done!" He pointed to us and everyone began to run away in fear.

    Altair was about to stay and fight, but in the game I had played this so many times that I knew the place to go so that we were not attacked by archers and forced him to follow me. He struggled but my grip was firm and unwavering as I dragged him. I looked behind me when he stopped and followed me, noticing that the guards followed. I smirked jumping onto a building, urging Altair and Tsuki forward. Tsuki glared at me when I tried to help her but complied anyway, deciding that now was definitely not the time for bullshit.

    We were cornered onto the buildings, the guards surrounding us. I unsheathed my blade, the others doing the same. My stomach clenched and I realized that I did not want to fight, which was very unusual for me. This was bad...! I shook my head, thinking of them as some other little bugs that I could crush, my eyes going cold.

    I no longer itched to fight, I itched to escape this world and go back to my other one. All of this training and fighting got me ready for the one I _really_ wanted to fight and kill. Suddenly I felt the blood lust swirling inside of me, the urge to fight springing back up. I grinned like a mad dog ready to bite the next person that got near it. I swung my blade, hearing the metals of the weapons clink together with the other swords. My whole body twisted, knocking the blade out of their hands as I spiraled around and cut their legs.

    Beside me Tsuki was cutting down guards one by one, her hood and long hair being the only thing visible. Her hood came off, revealing her face and stunning the guards. She used that to her advantage, cutting one guard's head off and disappearing into the crowd of guards. I grit my teeth as a guard to my side got near the scar on my stomach, making me jump back and recoil in anger. I ditched my blade going to hand to hand combat to get up close and personal. I grabbed their blade skillfully and turned him around, snapping his neck and kicking a few's legs.

    I jumped back and grabbed my new daggers from the time with Malik, the metal shining brightly. I sliced into the guards one by one, feeling my smirk turn into a huge grin of satisfaction. Some of the guards backed off seeing my face, their eyes watching me carefully. I moved like a viper between them, striking as soon as their guard was down.

    I looked over to Altair, seeing he was having a little trouble and threw one of my throwing knives in one of the guard's neck, seeing him briefly turn to me. I turned away quickly, finishing off my group, blood coating my robes and face. My eyes drifted over to the other two and I noticed Altair rip off Maria's helmet. I braced myself for his reaction; it was just like in the game.

    "I would see your eyes before you die," He said, ripping off the helmet. He was stunned for a second, blinking at her.

    "I sense you expected someone else," Maria said.

    "What sorcery is this!?" He exclaimed, shaking her once in anger.

    "No sorcery, we knew you'd come, Robert needed to be sure he'd have time to get away," She said, glaring at Altair.

    "So he flees?"

    "We cannot deny your success! You have laid waste to our plans; first the treasure, then our men. Control of the holy lands slipped away, but then he saw an opportunity to reclaim what has been stolen, to turn your victories to our advantage!" She said. Altair shook her again, his face contorting with anger.

    I squeezed my eyes shut, only listening, fearing the things that would come out of her mouth, hoping that some of them would not hint towards Tsuki nor I. "Al mualim still holds your treasure and we have route your army before, whatever Robert plans, he will fail again," Altair said, a hint of arrogance in his voice.

    "Ah, but it is not just Templars you contend with now," I tuned out the rest of their speech in annoyance.

    "You were not my target," Altair says when I looked back at them. "I will not take your life, you are free to go but to not follow me," He said. I turned away before he could say more, glad that nothing was said about Tsuki and I. We ran back to the bureau with Altair, my mind racing with unsaid things. I knew that Tsuki and I were in for it now. I jumped over the building like a bird gliding above everything and flying away from their problems.

* * *

    Once we were in the bureau, Altair turned on Tsuki and I, Malik watching us curiously. Malik's eyes were steady, watching for any sudden movements. I was frozen and Tsuki scrambled away from me, looking away. Altair glared at me, taking a step closer, his eyes seething with rage.

    "You knew this would happen!" He yelled angrily. I jumped backwards, getting into a defensive stance, my eyes narrowing at him dangerously. "You always knew didn't you!? You were so nervous, kept hinting at it, but never revealing the secret!" Altair spat.

    "I did it to protect you! To protect this world and it's _fucking stupid ass_ flow, nothing was _supposed_ to be like _this_ ," I seethed, speaking English a few times. "What the hell!? I get no thanks? Next time I will _FUCKING LET THIS WORLD ROT!_ " I spat, throwing a knife at him. It flew past his head, snapping and breaking when it came into contact with something in the back. Tsuki whimpered and backed off from the both of us.

    Altair was silent as I seethed, cursing under my breath in Italian. My muscles rippled under the robes and my eyes narrowed, my fists clenching so hard that my fists bled.

    "Azrail! Now is not the time for this bullshit!" Tsuki snapped angrily, putting aside her fear of... _me._ I looked over, glaring daggers, "You are staying here while we decide what to do next! Now is not the time for _you_ in general," She spat. I felt my anger dissipate into nothing as I stared at her, her harsh words sinking in. "Altair, we have something to _do_ , If you don't mind," She said softly to him.

    Malik looked at me with before his eyes darted back towards Tsuki and Altair. I shrugged my shoulders, smiling dejectedly and shaking my head as I listened. None of them spared a glance at me except for Malik. I painfully listened to Altair take his frustration out on Malik, telling him he clung to every word of Al Mualim. It made me angry, but I didn't dare say anything. I sighed as I was forced to stay behind, none of them wanted me to go with them of fear I would start a fight on their way there.

    "You are coming with me then," Malik said, forcing me with him. I sighed, hanging my head down low, not wanting Tsuki to die. I needed to know what happened on Tsuki's and Altair's end...


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, this is terrible <3 but its fun so ima not stop just in case someone actually likes it! I dont want to stop writing this,sorry it took forever to post my last chapter, this one might take forever as well, but the next one, I thought last one would be about their backstories, this one wont be, but the next one will, if everything goes as planned! :D

\--

Tsuki

\--

    I rode off with Altair, galloping at full speed. We had to get to Robert De Sable as fast as we could! I grit my teeth, briefly thinking about Azrail. He had been such an _arsehole_! I couldn't believe that jerk! Sure, I was out of line with what I said, but he didn't have to put a blade to my throat! I dont think Azrail noticed it, but his personality changed greatly since coming here. He was no loner happy and giddy, not like he ever was in the first place, but still.

    "So did you know that Robert wouldn't be there as well?" Altair asked coldly. I sighed, pacing my horse beside his. "You did, didn't you," He hissed out, it wasn't a question, it wasn't anything, he just stated it.

    I looked forward, refusing to meet his eyes. "I did, but I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to. I have to keep the natural balance of this world, the natural order. I know I shouldn't tell you this, but please, I am begging you; if I tel you this, do not tell anyone that I told you this," I said slowly, shaking slightly. He looked at me, his eyes narrowing. It was true, I had a lot to hide, but I was going to just tell him now or he would leave me for dead.

    "Go on then," He growled out. My heart clenched at his cold gaze, I had become _friends_ with him, but I guess it was to be excpected.

    I braced myself for the information I was going to tell him. "Remember what we talked about in front of Al Mualim when you uh... found Alana?" I asked him.

    He nodded, rolling his eyes, "You all started talking about nonsense that none of us could understand," He snorted.

    "Well, about that err.... _nonsense_..." I snorted. He looked confused as I emphasized in English and I just shrugged, "Your life before this was a video game, I don't believe that now that I have lived this life. We come from a world in the future where women have rights, buildings can reach the clouds, and these things we call "cars". We also have gaming consoles, the PlayStation was one of them and Azrail and I played on them and we played your life, so we already know everything. We made a wish once in front of it when Azrail was actually close to Alana, that if we could all live a different life, we would. Azrail and Alana came from a dangerous family, but that's all I know. I don't know ANYTHING about Azrail and I am just as clueless as you..." I trailed off.

    I shook, squeezing my eyes shut, "Not only that but I also didn't come from a good life," I said slowly. "Azrail scared the hell out of me, I used to be beat on by my father, my mother being no help. My mother died in a crash and my Father blamed me. I felt so WEAK and stupid, helpless really. I decided to take self defense lessons and eventually fought my father, I ran off and went to go live with a cousin for a while. It's not like I could do anything good, my family was distant and I met Azrail in high school," I snickered at the memory. "Oh my god he was awful, he got into fights everyday, did drugs, and beat up bigger kids... like twice his size, I was the only one who volunteered to help him and he beat the shit out of me a few times before I put him on his back," I snorted.

    Altair was silent, his eyes averting from me. I gripped the horse's reigns in anger, gritting my teeth. My father was the reason why I couldn't bare to stay back in my own world. Every time I think of that world, I remember what I don't have. I never had a family that cared, my mother died, my father hated me and my cousin only let me stay with him because she needed help with the rent.

    "What kind of dad hits their daughter?" Altair asked coldly. I shrugged, my bottom lip about to quiver at the memory. He saw this and immediately shrugged it off, "Never mind, forget I asked," Altair said quietly. We rode on until it got dark. There was a small village but we didn't know if we should keep going or stop. We just walked through the village on horseback trying not to disturb any of the villagers this late at night.

    I looked around, shivering. This was not what I thought it would be like. It was so peaceful... they were real people...? I suddenly felt really sick, so much for not believing that this world was not a video game, I guess it still surprises me. I killed all of those guards... that goes against all of my morals and yet... I lifted my head and looked at Altair.

    "We must keep going, we can not rest here. We must get as close as we can and then defeat the enemy," I said, looking forward. Robert De Sable was evil, a bad person willing to do anything to get what he wants, but so was Al Mualim. We rode on, my eyes glazing over with an unreadable emotion. I had changed over the course of the time that I had been here and I could see it plainly. I found myself wondering how I have gotten so aggressive and my senses had heightened to a point where I couldn't even sleep good enough without tuning into the surroundings around me while I slept.

    Altair nodded, "You definitely have changed since coming here," He mentioned, "More cautious of your surroundings," He added. I gave him a small smile before we rode off again, trying to get out of the village as quickly as we could. We decided to camp out some ways away from the village so we didn't get caught in the village.

* * *

 

    We were off once more, racing off down trails that the guards occupied. I grit my teeth and got off of my horse since the point required us to walk the rest on foot. We were going on without too much conflict but for how long we were not sure. There was a fight going on beneath us and arrows were flying over our heads. I even had to duck because of some of them got to close to my head.

    One of the guards that spotted us began to attack immediately, I had to feel bad slicing them down like bugs, but some of them were so tired they had a hard time standing. For a second while slicing down some of them I felt a pang of guilt because technically was I not slaying my own kind? I was English, and so were these men!

    Altair and I didn't say a word but instead focused on getting to Robert De Sable. I began to notice the improvements on my body that training with the assassins has done. I was quicker, stronger, more precise in swinging a sword. I dodged around one of the soldiers swiftly and turned, slicing down his back, muttering a small apology. I turned as quickly as the battle begun and ran off after Altair.

     My feet were practically gliding over the ground, jumping over branches, climbing and jumping off the objects that we had to climb. I huffed as I jumped down, my eyesight blurring slightly. I blinked, my sight clearing up. _What the hell?_ I thought. I shook my head and raced after Altair, finding that he was already so close to Robert De Sable. We could hear them not too far away.

    They came into view and I watched in awe as this scene that I usually hated flooded into my vision. What was going to happen after this? I shook off the thoughts, stopping behind Altair. I felt arms grab me and I snarled and began to squirm. I looked up to see massive guards behind me and before I knew it we were surrounded, I looked forward seeing King Richard, my heart on the inside fluttering because _this is a fucking kind of the past! Horrah and LONG LIVE ENGLAND!!_ I smiled, Altair shooting me a look.

    "Offering terms of surrender then?" King Richard asked, staring down at us.

    "You misunderstand, it is not Saladin who sends me but Al Mualim," Altair said, his voice unwavering. Sheeeshh, I thought bitterly, way to make me feel noticed arsehole!

    "What is the meaning of this, and be quick with it," Richard said sternly, his voice hard and cold. Yea! Just like a king of England should be! I thought with a wide grin. I knew deep inside that my loyalties lie with England, even though I was with the assassins some part of me wanted to go to England and ditch the assassins.

    "You've a traitor in your midst," Altair said. I couldn't tell if he was impatient or not...

    "And he has hired you to kill me? Come to gloat about it before you strike!? I wont be taken so easily!" King Richard said defiantly. My heart swelled with pride! This was England's past ruler, no matter the universe! I am proud! I watched with admiration for the king.

    "Its not you I have come to kill! It's him," Altair said desperately before looking at Richard. I groaned just thinking about the big brute! I began to grind my teeth together.

    The conversation went on for a little bit, my eyes looking back and forth casually until Robert stepped out of his helmet. As the fight began after a few words I was dragged backwards as to not interfere. I stood beside King Richard with guards holding me and I couldn't help but look up, blinking in astonishment. My father may have been Japanese but my mother was English and forever I felt I could stand with the English.

    " _King Richard?_ " I spoke in clear English. I think that surprised him, for he turned towards me, blinking. " _Oh my! It really is such a king! Ooo may I say, that where I come from, you are so highly looked upon as a great king!_ " I said happily.

    " _You are English?_ " He asked in surprise. I nodded, throwing off the guards and bowing, my hood coming off. " _So you are English, but... a woman?_ " He sounded so surprised, but I was not.

    I grinned, " _Yes! I come from England, the future England. May I say, your highness, all that you achieve affects so many in the future? You are a such an amazing historical figure from my era! I wish I was back home, LONG LIVE ENGLAND! FOR CENTURIES TO COME!_ " I exclaimed happily. The soldiers and guards around me were not attempting to restrain me anymore.

    " _Then why do you help the assassins? Why are you here? If you are from the future, what has brought you here_?" Richard asked.

    " _I wish I could explain, but I do not understand too well for myself... Your majesty, may I ask something? Why do you believe in Robert De Sable so much?"_ I asked, looking at him. He sighed, stroking his beard in thought.

    I awaited his answer, turning when I heard a soldier yell and fall. Altair was winning, but barely. His robes were cut and nicked and he was bleeding slightly, but not too much. I took a step forward but a hand on my arm stopped me. " _I would not interfere. It is by the Lord's will if he wins or dies,"_ Richard said, letting my go. I watched in fear as he now took on Robert.

    " _I am with the assassins because they stand for peace and justice,"_ I blurted. Richard looked to me, his eyes studying me as I watched Altair, wishing for him to win. " _My heart belongs to England, but now I think I may have found another place where my heart belongs... I can't explain it at all. It makes me enraged to know that I can't do anything about my own feelings but I just want to protect the innocent and... stay... here. I also want to go home, but I feel torn between two sides, and I am..."_ I said, trailing off. Richard nodded, not saying anything but looking forward.

    I clenched my fists and screamed, "Altair! You better not lose because what comes after this may determine EVERYTHING! You hear me! Don't lose or I will kill you in the afterlife!" Altair glanced at me and smirked, striking like a snake towards Robert.

     I watched as Robert spoke to Altair, knowing what he was saying. The last thing that Robert said made Altair glare up at me and I froze. Even Richard looked at me when I froze. I could feel everyone's eyes on me and I shook. What... did Robert say differently? I thought, taking a step back. Richard walked up to Altair and spoke.

    We were brought into this world violent and unstable... I thought as Richard finished that sentence. I shook my head, refusing to listen under the few glares that Altair sent my way. As they finished speaking Richard came up to me.

    "You young lady, what do you wish to do? Will you come with me? Or go to them?" He asked. His eyes were not unkind, they were welcoming in a way. My shoulder sagged and my head hang low.

    "I do not break oaths, my lord. I am sorry, I must stay, there is someone else from Europe and I may not leave him. I also keep my feet with the assassins, for I have promised to serve them," I said. He smiled slightly, nodding his head before turning and ushering his men back. I followed Altair through the paths once more, my legs not wanting to move.

    Altair turned to me once we were near the horses, glaring, "You knew..! And what is it that you spoke to King Richard in English!? Did you conspire against us and put up a-" I stopped his sentence with a punch in the face.

    I jumped on my horse and trotted off, ushering Altair to follow. "I told you as you fought, that battle would determine what happened. I spoke to him about my home, I still serve England you arse! Please, forgive me for staying loyal to my country, even if they are monsters in their own way!" I snapped. He was quiet. "I told you before, we can not simply tell you everything because if I did, what would happen? I would be responsible for everything bad that happens in this world! It would be terrible! Azrail and I can not bare such a burden, so please, yell at me!" I snarled.

    We rode on and Altair was silent, not looking at me. I squeezed my eyes shut before opening them and glaring at things around me. Why was Altair so _difficult_? I huffed as we carried on. It would be days before we got back to Masyaf. In fact, longer than it would from Jerusalem. I sighed, preparing for the days that I had to spend with Altair.

* * *

 

    The first day was unbearable! Altair was nothing but a fucking _dick_! I forced him to let me have first shift and then he took the second. I didn't want to sleep while he snored like a fucking bear! Not only that, when we had to hunt for our own food, he belittled me for not knowing how to cook good food!

    The second day...! Oh no... that was the last straw mister! He took my books and misplaced them when he rummaged through my stuff. I mean, I should have expected that he would not trust me... BUT MY BOOKS! We got into a fight and I threw him into a bush out of anger and kicked where the sun didn't shine. _No one_ touches and I mean _no one_ touches my _books_.

    The third day... That little shit had me knocked off of my horse in a fucking stream of water. He knew how heavy these goddamned robes were, and he would burn in hell before letting me throw him in the water! I hid his boots when he slept and dumped horse piss in them, don't ask where I got the horse piss! That arsehole had it coming when he stepped foot inside of his own boots!

    Today I stood beside him and shoved him into the most shallow part of the water. I sneered at him as he flung about acting like he was dying. "What's the matter? Can't swim? It's the most shallow part! Get the fuck over it!" I spat. He stopped, realizing I was right and growled standing and walking out of the water and charging towards me.

    "You bitch! You will tell no one about that!" He hissed. I swear! His ego is so big you can't see his fucking head!

    "Is that so? Listen here, you little shit! If you touch my books, throw me into another stream, and belittle my awful cooking skills... YOU WILL GO HUNGRY, AND I WILL THROW YOU IN A LAKE!" I screeched.

    His face contorted in anger, "Yea right? You threw me in a bush and kicked me..." he trailed off and shuddered, "AND PUT HORSE PISS IN MY SHOES!" He yelled back. We stood there, staring at each other in anger.

    "If you don't trust me, then so be it, watch out and make your own meal, I might put poison from a scorpion in it," I hissed out. He sighed and backed off, I smirked in triumph and walked to our horses. We rode off trying to make it as close to Masyaf as quickly as we could. I had to admit, this night was not as bad as the last. We did not do anything towards each other and opted for a nice conversation instead.

    For the first time in a few days I thought about Azrail. I clenched my fists, yeah I was angry at him, but I hope he was doing alright. I felt a flash of fear run through me and blinked, remembering the look he gave me as he put the blade to my throat. Altair looked at me and shook his head, rolling his eyes.

    "What are thinking about this time?" He asked snarkily. I shot a glare his way, but it was only halfhearted.

    I sighed and looked at my hands. "Azrail, I wonder how he is doing? I want to look at him the same again... but after you broke up our fight... I cant help but fear him. He would have killed me, the look in his eyes..." I shivered, trailing off. I put my face in my hands, "I cant look at him the same! He is so different... so broken... He wont even tell me why he cant even mention his family! Every time he dreams, he freaks out, every time anyone he is close to dies, he shuts off..." I sighed.

    Altair's eyes softened slightly before masking it up. "Then don't let it affect you," He said. I snapped my eyes over to him, "He didn't mean it, even I could see that. It may not help, but trust me, I don't think he would ever hurt you," He said. His eyes were almost sad as he said that. Why? Why were they sad? I smiled at him and he turned his head away. I shrugged it off and grinned. We prepared for camp and I was done quickly, casually picking on Altair as I did so.

    I fell asleep and I noticed by the time it was morning, Altair was also sleeping: he never woke me up for my shift. His arms were wrapped around me protectively and I pried him off, blushing in embarrassment. I wiggled out of his grip and stood, putting on my boots. I looked at Altair, feeling a slight difference around the both of us. Right now he was just cuddling me but before that we were both fighting. I think he did so without realizing it?

    I walked over to him and gently shook him awake. He immediately awoke, glaring at me. "Time to get up, we have to get moving," I said. He sat up quickly and looked around, "You never woke me for my shift, you ended up falling asleep," I said, fastening my belt that my sword was on. He watched the movement before turning away to get ready.

    "If we hurry we could get there at sundown," Altair said. I grinned, remembering the shortcut between the passes wen I didn't want to be teleported there. I pat him on the back, hard.

    "Nah, I got a shortcut!" I exclaimed, grinning. He frowned, his brows furrowing. "Follow me when your done!" I chuckled, saddling my horse and making sure my horse was ready. When he came over and got his horse ready I grinned and jumped on my horse, "Now we RIDE!" I yelled putting my hand forward and galloping towards the shortcut.

    The shortcut was actually a glitch that I had found out in the game, I loved this glitch for when I had to find Robert De Sable and fight him. I rode through the passes making sure Altair was behind me before going faster. "How do you know about this but I don't and I lived here my whole life?" He asked in bewilderment. I shrugged and tossed back a grin

    "I told you, in my world this is a video game! That means I know this place as if it was my home," I said winking. We rode quickly, I occasionally tossing back glances to make sure that he was caught up. His horse turned out to be slower than mine so I had to be sure he was behind me, or he would get lost; after all, this was a dense wooded area.

    We arrived early at Masyaf, the fort towering above the both of us. The place tat had started feeling like home didn't feel anything like home. We dismounted the horses and guided them towards the other horses cautiously. I looked over towards Altair and he looked like he needed to ask me something.

    "Altair, when we get in here, watch out for the villagers and other assassins," I said sternly. He flinched in surprise but before he could ask what I meant I was walking forward. We noticed a few of our brothers just watching us from the shadows, moving out of our way. I furrowed my brow at the thought, I finally called them brothers. I put a hand on my blade, noticing from the corner of my eyes that Altair copied my motion at the exact same time.

    "What the hell?" I heard Altair mutter. We walked forward, a group of assassins stopping us from proceeding to the master. "Get out of my way, I am here for the master," Altair said arrogantly making me roll my eyes. They attacked us without talking catching me off guard even though I knew it was coming. I tried not to hurt them and knocked a few out but I did notice Altair literally trying to cut them down.

    "Altair! Don't hurt them, they are still our brothers!" I said loudly, stopping him from harming them. He grumbled but obeyed, making me sigh in relief. Malik came out of no where distracting us from the now knocked out assassins.

    Azrail was staring at me, smiling slightly. I froze and looked at Malik, "I have come back from where it all started and I read Robert's journal. It seems you were right, brother," Malik said. I squeezed my eyes shut, "You must stop him, we will stay here and make sure you get to Al Mualim, my men are still my own," Malik said. His words were different than in the game, making me furrow my brows.

    Azrail watched us go after Altair was done talking with Malik and I briefly noticed him take a small step towards us before turning to Malik. Altair ran ahead of me with me quickly following behind him. I sighed, finding myself lag behind him. Was it out of guilt? My vision blurred again, the world darkening and Altair flashing blue slightly. I jumped and squeaked, making Altair turn.

    "What is wrong with you?" He asked coldly. I shrugged my shoulders and caught up to him, pushing past. He watched me in suspicion but walked ahead once more. When we saw the master's study, there was no one there, we tried his gardens but he was not there either. I knew where he would come from and tried to get Altair but we were both seized.

    "Ah, Altair, Tsuki...!" He grinned. He looked at me, "Let me get down to the point," What? I furrowed my brows, he didn't say that... "Since I don't need Tsuki..-" I didn't hear the rest, my ears began to ring and I looked up quickly, my eyes scanning the place to see Azrail yell something. It was too late and I found that I was bleeding, a throwing knife straight in my stomach. I looked back at Azrail, he got close but then everything went... dark...


	14. Chapter 14

\--

Azrail

\--

    I made it just in time to see Tsuki fall. My heart thudded in my chest, why hadn't I gone after them early? Malik was behind me, I knew that because he ran after me. He hid in the shadows after I yelled at him to not get in the way. Altair came out of the hold that Al Mualim had on him but I was afraid I was too far behind. I ran at Al Mualim with terrifying speed.

    Altair flinched at how quickly I was in front of them. I swung my sword at Al Mualim, "You!" I snarled. Al Mualim even seemed surprised, but that's what happens when you are used to dodging bullets. "You took... MY ONLY FRIEND!" I yelled, swinging the blade at him again. Al Mualim was quicker and got out of the way creating duplicates of himself. I took all of them on, but in the back of my head something screamed at me to stop.

    "You are a foolish boy...! Or should I say woman?" Al Mualim said. Altair stood frozen at what Al Mualim said and I saw Malik in the corner furrow his brows in confusion. I grit my teeth and at literal inhuman speeds lunged at him. My body was screaming and I could feel my muscles ache and pull as I jumped and went to punch him. My body lagged behind at the speed and when I punched him he went flying.

    I laughed and glared, "Im going to _tear you apart_ , " I spat. I jumped one again and attacked him so quickly my body was screaming internally. The old man slung me backwards and I saw Altair's and Malik's faces. They were terrified... I closed my eyes and hit a pillar, coughing blood immediately. "Die... Die... _die!"_ I muttered. I began to mutter curses in Latin, my eyes narrowing dangerously.

    "You, boy, are the most broken soul I have ever seen," Al Mualim said stepping back. I felt hatred and rage as I stared down at Tsuki. I felt tears come to my eyes and my body shook as I stood to walk towards her.

    I muttered as I picked up her body and hugged it towards me. I screamed, the tears streaming down my face. "You will REGRET the DaY YoU LivED!" I spat insanely. "No ONE kills... my fRiEnDS," I hissed out, the old man moved backwards at the intensity in my eyes. I stood, my body protesting from the speeds at which I had lunged at the man. I was slow and felt my thoughts slowly burn away.

    Al Mualim said something but it was deaf on my ears. He used the apple and I felt myself being lifted up. I screamed and protested, twisting and turning in the grasp of the being inside of the apple. "Azrael.... of course, the angel of death's name," The being said. Everyone around me stood still and watched the being speak. "You must want something, your soul screams, it protests against me," The woman... man... thing... _it_ said.

    I glared at the being, my body moving. It's eyes widened in amazement, " ** _Bastardo_**. You do not know _anything_ ," I hissed. It's grasp over me feigned and I dropped to the ground and crawled towards it. "You took my _friend_! So many things I need to _say_! I never said sorry! I never got to get her back home!" I yelled angrily. "All my fault! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND!? ITS ALL OF MY FAULT!" I screamed and stood. My legs and arms screamed in protest. Tears fell to the ground, from pain and despair.

    The being stood still and turned back to Al Mualim. He commanded it to do something and my soul started to feel as it was being ripped. I screamed in agony and turned clutching anything. "Sorry, angel. This is not my wish, but it is my order," it said. I saw my life _literally_ flash before my eyes.

.

.

.

    I was silent being born, not uttering a sound. "I can't take care of her...!" My mother said, or at least I thought it was my mother. "I _cant_.... not with that man... please," She pleaded. My father turned up in the room, I had known it was him because of the voice.

    "I thought it would have been a boy? The doctors said it was going to be a boy, but I got a girl!?" My dad raged. The doctor that had held me shifted nervously.

    The doctor held me tighter and sighed, "You should name her," The doctor said, giving me to my mother. Right off the bat I tried to be back in the doctor's arms. My mother stared at me with cold eyes- regretful eyes.

    "Dabria, after an angel of death, Dabria Morana Martinez," My mother said. My father's eyes narrowed at me.

.

.

    I struggled and screamed against my memories. "No! STOP!" I yelled monstrously. The being held me back once more, forcing me to watch. This was for everyone to see.... please no...

.

.

    It was a few years later past the baby stage and I was already walking. I heard my father beat my mother to the ground and watched with curious eyes, not afraid at all.

    "Stupid American!" My father spat. He punched my mother harder, breaking her nose with a fist to her face. I hid behind the wall, the fear finally sinking in.

    "American? I am Mexican!" She said angrily, "Don-" She was punched in the stomach, falling over.

    My father stood away and turned but not before spitting on the ground near her. "You and that little brat of yours are nothing but a nuisance," My father spat. I held back a muffled sob, turning away. I felt someone grab me and turn me towards them. "I see you were _watching_!" He laughed. I was slung into the wall and I screamed in pain. "Why won't you speak!?" He yelled angrily.

    I shuffled away, trying to run away. He broke a bottle over my head and sneered, watching me fall.

\--

    I woke up to see mom gone. She was no where in the house, my father was asleep passed out on the couch. I sneaked out of the door and looked for mom to see her putting stuff into her car.

    "Mamma..." I muttered, pulling her sleeve. "Where you going?" I whispered out of habit. She gave me a look of regret and bent down and kissed my forehead.

    "I will be back baby, I will come back for you," She said. I shuffled to hug her and cried. "Its... okay," She stood and got into the car driving off. She never came back.

.

.

    I cried and reached for the sky, breathing hard. I was giving up? That's it? I looked at Tsuki, tears streaming down my face. I noticed Malik's eyes widen and I smiled sadly before being forced to watch. My head was slammed back and I growled under my breath.

.

.

    We now moved to England, I was six years old. I sighed, slapping my head down on the table at school. I listened to my teacher ramble on and groaned. The teacher yelled at me angrily and slapped a ruler on my desk.

    "Nothing but a failure! I swear, keep to writing, you will fail at this rate," The teacher spat. I raised my head and glared, putting my feet on the desk as I leaned back.

    I sneered, my lip curling back, "Oh yea? What will you do about it?" I laughed cruelly. "Can't make me do what I don't want to do," I added. The other kids snickered and my teacher's face contorted with anger.

    "I will tell your father," She spat. I froze and sat in my seat properly, my heart clenching in fear. I did my work after that, my lip trembling throughout class. Once I got home I ran to my room, but he was waiting for me.

    "Ah, I see you are here. It is time for you to meet the gang," He said, turning. His eyes were cold and dangerous, freezing me to my spot. He grabbed me by the arm, forcing me to go to the door. He pushed me through the door and into his car. "You will be on your best behaviour!" He spat. I was quiet and kept my head down low.

\--

    He pushed me in front of the gang and I studied them. They all had tattoos and scars. One held up a gun and pointed it at me. I didn't flinch but stared, my cold eyes baring into his soul.

    "This is my daughter," My father introduce me, forcing me to step up. My heart clenched at the word daughter, I had never noticed that I was female... Wasn't I a boy? "You will treat... this thing with respect," He hissed.

    They laughed at me when I hid behind his leg but my father punched me, forcing me out from behind him.

.

.

    "NO! _**BASTARDI**_ ," I spat, I wiggled and groaned. I sat up glaring at the images. They could hear everything, I could tell because of the looks they gave me. I coughed as if I could feel the pain of the punch and curled up, clutching my chest.

.

.

    "What is your name, little girl?" One of the tallest men asked, his eyes were menacing and cold. I snarled at him and jumped backwards before lunging at the man.

    "Dabria! And don't you forget it **_bastardo_** ," I spat. My father picked me up and the man laughed, holding his jaw.

    He took a step towards me, "You pack a punch... _for a little girl_ ," He laughed. I whimpered regretting it when I looked up and saw my father's face.

\--

    I hid my limp as I walked into the school the next day. I sat in my seat and grit my teeth against the pain. I had new bruises under my clothes and jacket, but no one else noticed.

    I was quiet doing my work for a change. I would escape this bastard of a father, I knew it! I thought bitterly. I walked to the bathroom only to be cornered by a few girls.

    "Ooo, it's the demon child!" One of the girls snarled. They were bigger than me, older than me. What did they want? I thought timidly. She grabbed my arm harshly. "I want to know why you stole my pencil pouch!" She hissed.

    I blinked in surprise, trying to step back, "I didn't!" I pleaded, "Let me go!" I squinted as she went to go shove me. "PLEASE! I don't know where it is..!" I whimpered.

    They laughed and the girl shoving me snarled, "I know you too-" She was cut off.

    "Let that girl go!" A teacher hissed. I held my head down at the sound of "girl". We were taken to the principal and they got away freely while I was held back for theft. The principal called my dad and had him come up here.

    My dad stood over the principal, "What did my girl do this time?" He asked harshly. The adults spoke in hushed tones and they both glanced at me, making my blood boil. I knew I couldn't do anything though, my father would kill me...

\--

    My father threw me angrily at my door and I held my arm. I whimpered as he came closer and he pulled out a switchblade. I moved back, crying.

    "This is what happens to little girls that don't behave!" He yelled angrily. He cut through my stomach, making me scream in pain. "This! Is punishment! Swear you will obey!" He hissed. He twisted the knife and I screamed in agony, trying to get the blade away from me. He held the knife harder and his eyes were wild with anger.

    "I--" I coughed, "I sw---ea!" I coughed again, "I sw...ear... it...!" I screamed, blood pouring out of my mouth. He ripped the knife out slowly, my whole body writhing in agony. This pain..! This was... THE WORST!

.

.

     I held my stomach, screaming in pain at the memory. The tears flowed freely, making my head hurt from the crying. Altair and Malik were frozen in shock, just staring at me. I clutched the ground. "Please... don't... no further..." I sobbed. Al Mualim made the me stop moving, the pain harder to bare without being able to move.

.

.

    I stood before the gang, blade in hand. I looked upon the new recruits with cold eyes and spat on the ground. It had been years since my stomach was cut open by my own father. I was now eleven and the youngest to become a commander in whatever organization this was.

    "Stand.. _still_.." I spat at the youngest recruit. It was a boy my age, his father was another commander, forcing him to be what I was. I internally shivered, but did nothing to help the boy. I listened as the leader droned on and on and stood beside my father. The moon was high, shining over our heads.

    "What if someone is too wea-" The youngest recruit called out, but I was near him in a flash, cutting his chest with my blade.

    "Shut up and stand still! You were not asked to speak! Speak when spoke to!" I screamed, spitting in his face. He took a step back, shivering in fear.

    The leader grinned at me and ushered me to his side. I obeyed, turning and looking over the crowd of new recruits. "If anyone has any complaints, or has to get to me, as any of my commanders," The leader's voice boomed. He patted my shoulder and turned, his smile wicked. "Dismissed," he said. He ushered me to follow and when my father tried to he shook his head. I followed obediently, mostly out of fear for this man.

    He turned to me and I bowed, "Do you need something, sir?" I asked coldly, no emotions lacing my voice.

    "I am sure you are aware, child, that you are outranking your father," He said, eyeing me. I just stood still, watching his next moved with hard eyes. "You are going to become a general but to do that, you must kill your father," He said getting to the point. I stood in shock, blinking, my face finally showing emotion.

    "Is that all? No one else?" I asked, blinking. He laughed manically and I froze. "I really get to _kill_ him?" I asked.

    "I would be your first kill... wouldn't it? You have to kill at least one person before becoming a general," He said, ushering me forward and putting a hand on my shoulder. He guided me to his office and got out a weapon box. The items were two switchblades and two guns. The pistols were semi-automatic weapons, and I recognized the brand to be made in Italy. They were both Beretta PX4 Storms! "Hahaha! Already have you eyes on them!" He laughed.

    I studied the switchblades, gasping in excitement. Schrade Vipers! It was a Schrade SCHOTF8bs Viper! And there were two of them, along with smoke bombs and mics. "I am not becoming just a general am I?" I asked, looking up at him, "I have the option to become an assassin," I added.

    He grinned, "Well aren't you intelligent, these are what you are going to be using to kill your father. I assume you want revenge?" He said to me. I nodded, my eyes growing colder as I thought about the mother that abandoned me because of him, the knife that protruded through my stomach. "Ah, that's the spirit, you will decide how you kill him, and I want it done by the end of tomorrow," He said. "How you cover it up is on you," He grinned.

\--

    That day in school I groaned at the annoying kids chattering around in my class. They snickered at me and pointed and laughed. I held my head down and sketched in my notebook, ignoring their gazes, feeling anger swell up inside my stomach. I held my books close to my chest, my long curly hair puffed up behind me.

    Someone hit the back of my head and it was enough for me to snap on them. I grabbed their hand and twisted their arm behind their back, flipping them on their stomach. "Try that again, _**bastardo**_ ," I hissed, putting my feet in between his shoulders, threatening to break his arms off. The kid yelped for help and I quickly fled the scene, my teeth gritting.

    I made it to my class and hid my face in my hands. I ignored the teacher and just scribbled their nonsense notes down in my book for said class. I looked at the board and shuddered helplessly.

    Someone tapped my shoulder making me jump, "Hey, can I coppy last night's homework for math?" The boy behind me asked. I almost said yes, but anger and resentment made me just stare, "Hey are you alright today? I saw your fight in the hallway," The kid asked with fake concern.

    I shook with anger and snarled out my words carefully, "Do. Your. Own. Homework," I spat. The kid flinched and worked on his classwork quickly. I turned and finished my work, pulling out my sketchbook. I sketched out my drawings carefully, noticing for the first time how dark they were. I put away my sketchbook and put my head down. What am I thinking? I thought, killing my own flesh and blood?

    I thought back to my father beating the shit out of me and my mother. You promised... I thought, threatening to cry. My tears stung my eyes as I tried to hold them back. I held my head in my hands and squeezed my eyes shut, I would kill him.

\--

    I stood over my father, glaring coldly. I raised my switchblade and cut through his body. He immediately woke and screamed. The blood spattered on my gloves and I decided I would take them off after and pretend to find my loving father dead. I already had this planned. I had a mask over my face with other layers of things under it so no skin cells got on the mask and I had extra clothes on under. I had this thought out.

    "Bi-" He was cut off when I slammed my fist on his throat. I watched him cough blood and grinned evilly, stepping back to watch him writhe in pain. He tried to speak but nothing came out and I laughed, watching him slowly die. I cut down his arms and legs, shaking with excitement as he died a slow and painful death. This, I thought, this is _revenge_! He slowly stopped breathing and his eyes hazed over. I took of the mask and smacked it down on my father's fist. I dragged blood down the hallway and out the window as I smashed things and coated everything around with blood for a mile before I hit a river and made it lose trail.

    I walked backwards after discarding everything and changed into my clothes that I would "find" him in. I dropped beside the bed and dialed 999, crying into the phone. Soon the police showed up and carried me away from the body. I screamed and cried, man was I a good actor! I had hid the weapons in a secret code restricted box in my room that only I could get through. "No!" I screamed, fake tears pouring down my face, "THaT's my father!" I screamed, trying to fight my way out of the police's grip.

    "You are contaminating the crime scene! Be still and wait outside," The cop said softly. I was sat outside in the ambulance and wrapped into a shock blanket thingy. One of the other cops came towards me and studied me for a second.

    "May I ask a few questions?" The cop asked softly. I was quiet, pretending to be recalling the incident. "It's okay, I won't hurt you," He said, I shuffled backwards, because I actually was afraid. More afraid of him finding out.

    I screamed and shrank back, glaring at the man. He sighed and stood, shaking his head. "L-leave me a-alone!" I said in a fake panicky voice. I grinned on the inside because everyone was buying it.

    "It's alright, I just need a few questions, I need you to try and tell me what happened so we can help, I promise I will back off if you cant handle it," The man said softly. I sniffled and nodded.

    "There was a huge man crashing through the house, I heard him come in through the window. He had a mask on and a knife. He was muttering under his breath..." I trailed off, shaking my head. He tried to "calm" me and I went on, "He caught my father off guard and stabbed him, I watched him from the hallway stab him.." I stopped and whimpered, "H-he, my dad only got one punch in..." I cried, "The man punched my dad in the throat and watched him die!" I sobbed and my body racked. "He jumped back through the window he came in..." I whispered. "I hid after he murdered my father..." I added.

    The cop nodded and stood, going to talk to the other cop's and one of the female cops stayed beside me to comfort me. Internally I laughed at the foolish idiots. They were... gullible! So quick to help a so called damsel in distress, I thought while sneering internally.

.

.

    I growled and writhed on the ground, "STOP!" I screamed, sitting up. My eyes narrowed in hatred. Altair and Malik had disgusted looks on their faces. "Meddling where you dont BELONG!" I spat, standing. I fell back down, my legs almost snapping from the force. I glared and spat at the thing's feet, my lip curling back in a snarl. They watched me murder my father in cold blood!

.

.

    I felt light on my feet, not thinking about anything as I partied all night. The gang had been arrested and killed! Me being the only one left, the assassin, I had nothing left. I was now sixteen and next year I would be a senior. I had cut my hair and got tattoos bit only one on my leg, forged signatures of course. I was now living with a cousin, although, I was about to be kicked out.

    I took a few more pills, numbing my thoughts down once more. I grinned and kissed up and down another female's neck, feeling her moan against my groping and fondling her. My cousin burst in through the door, tapping his foot on the floor in disappointment. I frowned and the girl grunted in annoyance.

    "We should finish next time!" I said, falling back on my bed. "What's tha' fer? Ya bloodeh idjit," I fumbled out my words. He grit his teeth and when Alana came in the room asking what was happening he ushered her away. I frowned and groaned in annoyance.

    "Dabria! I told you not bring drugs in this house! I also told you not to have parties here! I just made them all leave!" He snarled. "Alana was scared, Dabria! Think about your actions!" He lectured. His lectured fell on deaf ears and I grinned, laughing. "Fuck it! We were supposed to be moving today anyway, pack up your shit, I shouldn't even bother!" He snarled, taking the pills and cocaine with him. I snorted in annoyance and fell asleep.

\--

    We were now moved and I was sitting alone in the classroom. New schools always sucked ass! I grumbled under my breath, scratching the side of my face. A girl sat behind me and smiled at me, causing me to wrinkle my nose in annoyance. I crossed my arms over my bound chest and put a foot up on my desk.

    "Hey, my name is Tsuki, what's your name?" She asked. "You are new here, so I suppose you need help?" She asked grinning. I grumbled, I actually didn't need help, I memorized the whole map just by glancing.

    "No, I memorized the map," I stated, turning back to the board. Her smile fell slightly but I didn't notice. The teacher walked in, stating that I was a new student.

    "Welcome her--- he? Him? Welcome them here and treat them as you would your friends," He said cheerily, "May you stand up and introduce yourself?" He asked, smiling brightly at me. I faltered in my cold response and stood, dumbfounded at the kindness shown towards me.

    "I am... Azrail Nevaeh Matinez," I said, smiling. I made my voice deeper naturally and everyone watched me curiously, "I uh, I love art..." I trailed off. "I also love to write..." I said, for the first time feeling shy. Tsuki smiled when I sat down. The teacher nodded and smiled, continuing to teach everyone. I already knew the topic so I just did the work he handed to me.

    After classes Tsuki ran up to me, smiling brightly. I blushed at her smile, what was going on with me? Why is everyone being nice? Will it last? "Hello! Azrail its me Tsuki!" she exclaimed cheerily. I noticed that her smile was not as bright as it should be, and turned with my full attention. I knew those eyes...

    "Hm, what do you want?" I asked coldly. She faltered and I froze, not knowing how to handle the situation. "Uh.. sorry..." I said awkwardly. I blinked at the apology I uttered out. Why did I apologize? I thought in shock.

     "Oh, you have never had friends have you?" She asked, snickering. "I can tell, you have no idea how to act!" She smiled and dragged me off. What the hell was she doing? I thought with a frown. My heart fluttered at the rare kindness that was never shown to me. I forgot my training slowly after that encounter. I became carefree, but I still did drugs until my fated day of the accident. I was stopping on my dosage of drugs and started T. I dropped everything for something that would make me happier. I usually had no time to think about my own feelings, I guess I just never noticed I was female.

    I got into fights for her, protecting her from people trying to make her guilty. I was coldhearted when I fought the other guys, snarling in anger as they tried to put up a fight. I guessed that you really do remember everything when you think you are about to die huh?

    I opened my eyes, smiling stiffly as Tsuki cried over me at the hospital bed. I was getting what I deserved, I guess I should die... I thought bitterly. She fell asleep beside me, leaning on the bed. I looked far off, thinking over my actions since I was a child. Where did I go wrong? Where did it all crash and burn? I chuckled as I noticed this scar ran over the one my father gave me.

    I let my tears fall and I held my head with my free hand. I didn't belong here, I belonged in hell... I let a sob wrack through my body and fell back on the bed staring at the plain ceiling. Too late... I was too far gone.

\--

    I was now in college, I had been arrested and instead of not letting me go into college, they left me with Tsuki and a few cops for a while. I walked near an old lady's yard sale and stopped by, watching curiously. She grinned at me, her eyes meeting mine.

    "Over here, young man," She said smiling. I walked over and looked at the PlayStation she had in confusion. It felt different the moment I got near it, "Would you want to buy? Some of this is my grandson's and he told me to sell them. Help an old lady out?" She asked smiling.

    I almost declined coldly but stopped before nodding. "Of course, I need help with some of that stuff over there," She said smiling. I followed and helped out with boxes, grinning as I did so. We had a nice conversation and I explained that I actually was in college. She noticed that I was anxious and my cold eyes and I told her the truth. It was like she was a witch or something from supernatural! I bought the PlayStation that she had and she told me with a grave look, "Be careful what you wish for," She said.

    I froze and looked at her, "Okay," I said, nodding. I walked back to my apartment that I shared with Tsuki. I already had a spare PlayStation, but it was a jail-broke PlayStation 4 with all of my PS3 games on it.

    "Azrail!" Tsuki snapped, tapping her foot on the ground. Alana sighed and looked at me with her eyebrow rose. "Where were you! I was worried!" She snapped. I bowed and apologized, mostly in fear of her fucking martial art ninja shit!

    "Sorry! I was helping out this old lady move some boxes and I bought a PlayStation three! We can play Assassin's Creed!" I said happily. She shook her head and grinned and we hooked it up. "Oh yea, the new season of Supernatural came out!" I said happily.

    "I know, daft ninny!" She said, rolling her eyes. Alana came out of the kitchen that she called her baby.

    "Got some food!" She called. I opened my mouth to say something but she shot me a glare, " You will not state that you are hungry, you will eat what I give you!" She said sternly. I sighed and we all sat at the table.

    I took a bite out of my food moaning at the delicious flavours. "Have you ever wanted to leave this world?" I asked suddenly. "Like, just wanted to escape all of your problems?" I added. They stopped eating and looked at me.

   "Yea," Tsuki and Alana said at the same time. "Of course, but... we can't leave behind family," Alana added. Tsuki prodded her food deep in thought. She had told me about her father and I had felt her pain on that. I never told her though, and I felt like I was lying. We got into conversation about someday leaving and went to bed afterwards.

    --

    A few years later I already had top surgery and recovering. I had been drugged at the bar from an old "friend" of my father's. I sighed and sank to my knees, holding the old box that I had put a code on. I checked it and my old weapons lie there. It was now 2019 and these had not been touched since the day of the gang wars where my old gang had been killed off. I sighed and closed the box, hiding the weapons once again. No one had ever been able to find anything about my father's murder, but I never cared.

    I punched a hole in my mirror and grit my teeth at the memories. My eyes narrowing, I was itching for a fight, or was I just high? I groaned and passed out on my bed, writhing around on my bed.

.

.

.

    I gave up and was still, staring off into the sky. The tears had stopped and I was still. My body felt torn apart and broken. I coudln't move and my mind was racing. My mind was going over my past and I subconsciously rolled over. I convulsed on the ground, tearing at my head as I relived my darkest memories. It didn't showed everything. (more than I let on in the flashback, sorry) I looked at Malik, completely numb. He was still and so was Altair.

   Altair was quick and lunged at Al Mualim. They fought each other with Altair as the victor, of course. When it was all over and the apple was on the ground it showed the whole entire map. Malik finally moved, but it was slow and scared. Tsuki moved and her eyes snapped open and she sat up, breathing hard. She scrambled over towards me and I noticed her wounds were completely healed.

    She grabbed me and shook me, crying, "I am so sorry!" She cried. I cried again and slowly hugged her. I choked on blood and noticed that my body felt completely numb and I couldn't move.

   "Forgive me... Malik," I said, glancing at him. "Tell her everything that I can't tell... please..." I said before passing out.

* * *

 

    I woke up and was tackled in a hug from Tsuki and Alana. Alana was crying and sniffling, hugging me as tightly as she could. I sat up completely and coughed. I stared at Malik and Altair and my heart broke.

    "Why didn't you tell me!?" Tsuki snapped, slapping me in the face. I held my face and forced out a laugh, "You ass! Stop laughing!" She yelled angrily.

    "I couldn't bare to look at you and see your face as I told you. I killed my father Tsuki, you don't understand!" I shook my head. She backed up and shook her head.

    "Yeah? Well you could at least let us know what was going on!" Alana snapped. "You were always suffering because of everyone around you and never bothered to speak up!?" She hissed. She stalked out of the room angrily and Tsuki sighed, following after her.

    Malik was quiet and so was Altair, they could barely look at me. I couldn't hide that that hurt me. "So..." Malik started awkwardly, "You lied, you are not male?" He squinted at me. I flinched and glared, my lip curling. He flinched, "Uh, I mean, why didn't you say anything?" He asked, trying not to stutter.

    I pinched the bridge of my nose and shook my head, "Did you not watch the entire thing? _**Gesu Cristo!**_ Dude, I literally couldn't! In this world no one understands... but it is better than my old life. I would never go back nor change it for the world. One thing I noticed though is that my testosterone has not lowered because it is required at least once a week or every other day... must be what brought me here," I sighed.

    Altair and Malik were quiet and I leaned against the back part of the bed. I looked up and swallowed bitterly. "So you deceived everyone," Altair spat. I looked at him, my eyes emotionless. He wiggled slightly under my gaze and I felt my heart shatter. They were afraid of me...? I let my emotionless wall slip and my eyes held the look of betrayal.

    "Yes, I admit I lied. I lied because no one knew the real me, no one feared me," I said giving up. "It's not fair, my whole life, I was raised a killer. I also admit I cant stop killing, I was a bad person. I fight for the innocent now, I want to change," I explained. It was a half-assed explanation, but I was really hoping that it would cover up something. "I don't want you to hate me Malik," I whimpered.

    They both looked up and their eyes were wide. I looked away and sighed, "You are the only other friend that I ever had besides Tsuki," I admitted. "I don't want you to hate me... I... I dont..." I didn't know what to say. I went quiet again and Altair left the room, leaving us alone.

    "I'm sorry, but I don't think that I can trust you," Malik said. That sentence alone broke me, "I will respect you as a male, and I will respect what you want to be called, what you believe you are. I will not; however, find myself trusting you anytime soon," Malik said, shaking his head. I blinked in disappointment and slumped my shoulders. "Sorry," He left the room and I lied back down, tears threatening to fall. My heart shattered and I remembered the feelings that I had felt around him. I froze and squeezed my eyes shut, falling asleep, my body beginning to ache.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA now its time for adventure!

\--

Tsuki

\--

    It was now three weeks later, I hadn't seen Malik and Altair talk to Azrail during that time. Azrail was abnormally quiet, just watching all of us eat together while he sat alone. I shrugged off his look, feeling slightly guilty that I had been ignoring him. I didn't avoid him because I was scared anymore, I avoided him because I felt guilty. One of the other assassins, Abbas, accidentally knocked Azrail's food over.

    Alana's head turned quickly over to Azrail, blinking. I froze at the action, I thought it was an accident, but it wasn't anyone could tell that it wasn't. Altair and Malik turned their heads up to stare at Azrail, watching to see if they should step in. Azrail slowly rose and walked over to Abbas, snatching his plate of food. "It seems you will be eating off the floor," Azrail said, taking a bite of Abbas's food. I hid my mouth in my hands and let out a snicker.

    Alana sighed, lumping in her seat. "I thought that he would start a fight," She sighed.

    "Same, but that I have to admit was pretty amusing. Anyone could see Abbas did that on purpose," I snorted, taking a bite of my food.

    Altair sighed and walked over to Azrail and Abbas. "Azrail, you shouldn't take someone else's food," Altair stated coldly. Azrail and Altair stared each other down for a few seconds before Azrail turned to look at Abbas.

    "Well, he knocked my food down on purpose, isn't it only right that he finishes what I never got to eat?" Azrail pointed out coldly. I coughed awkwardly, shifting uncomfortably in my seat. Everyone in the dining area went quiet, watching nervously at the two. Abbas stood and sneered at Azrail, getting in his face.

    Azrail shifted and took another bite of the food. "You don't even belong here! You and your little friends should have gone back with the crusaders!" Abbas snarled, "Some of have been here for years and never been able to reach ranks like you, what kind of sorcery have you used? You rise in the ranks, take our positions and then disrespe-" Azrail set down the bowl and punched Abbas in the face, making him fall back against the table. A group of assassin's stood but didn't interfere.

    Azrail grabbed him the collar of his robes and snarled, "You should stop complaining and start trying to do something for once then! The only way to get better is to train! You sit around and gossip with your "buddies" all day and do nothing! You wonder why you're nothing but a guard and have never been able to do what Altair or Malik have ever done? What about Kashir? You are a disgrace!" Azrail spat, dropping him.

    Altair and Malik stared in surprise and Azrail just snorted, grabbing the food and grumbling angrily under his breath. He left the dining room with the food and stalked off. I stood getting ready to jump after him but Alana held my hand to keep me still.

    "Don't, Azrail will just get even more pissed of..." Alana said, shaking her head. I sat down and huffed, finishing my food. I was worried about Azrail, that reaction was calm and controlled, normally he would have beat the shit out of him...

* * *

 

    Azrail, Alana, and I stood in the same room as Altair and Malik. Since Altair became the grand master made Malik his right hand man. I was curious as to why he called us all here. I shifted near Alana curiously, looking at Altair with squinted eyes. Azrail was shifting nervously beside me, looking everywhere but me and Malik.

    Altair's eye twitched in annoyance at Azrail but said nothing on his shifty attitude, "I have decided that we are going to go look for the rest of the apples using the map that the apple showed us," Altair said, "Before doing that, I was originally only going to take Malik, Tsuki and Alana, but I don't exactly trust Azrail alone..." He trailed off.

   Azrail shot him a glare, "Nice to know I am so trusted," He spat. His words were harsh but his tone of voice was... empty. I dropped my head, looking at the floor.

    "Azrail, please stop," Alana said softly. He turned to her and shrugged. "What is wrong with you!?" Alana snapped angrily. Altair and Malik quickly solved the problem before it got too bad and Azrail said anything.

    "Look, we all have to come to a choice on where we are going, no fighting," Malik said, visibly relieved he got to step anything before a fight broke out. Azrail's eyes narrowed but he said nothing.

    Azrail sighed and his eyes softened, "Alright then, where will we go?" He asked. Malik and him stared at each other for a few seconds before turning away from each other.

    Was there something going on between those two or something? I thought, furrowing my brows. "We will hold a vote determining where we go. Asia, Africa, or Europe," Altair said. My face dropped along with Alana's and Azrail's at the mention of Europe.

    "Africa!" Me, Azrail, and Alana said at the same time. Malik and Altair blinked at us, confused.

    "Well I mean... if we go to Europe, I would be most likely to shoot myself! Don't get me wrong, that is our home... but I am so tired of that place. Besides I think the pyramids are cooler! Europeans have little sticks up their arses!" I snorted. Azrail and Alana nodded their heads in agreement.

    "Take it from people who came from there," Alana said softly. I snickered and Azrail allowed a small smile to appear on his face. I smiled fondly at him but he turned his head. I sighed, my shoulders slumping in defeat. Whatever happened to Azrail he would open up and talk when he was ready... or so I hoped.

    Azrail stood straighter, he actually seemed taller than he usually looked. "Then I guess, what? Where is our destination... to be exact?" He asked. I blinked in surprise at the timid voice that was uttered from his mouth. He actually seemed to be losing confidence under all of our stares. Malik's eyes narrowed at the tone that the question was asked.

    Malik seemed like he was about to say something but Altair did instead. "Well, we hope that in finding the other apples there will be an opportunity open for the three of your to go home," He said. I sighed and looked down at my feet. I didn't actually want to leave...! I scoffed at the thought.

    I noticed Azrail become a little angry. "I refuse to go home. I am done with that place," He spat, his eyes igniting with another type of fire. "There is nothing left for me there," He added coldly, making Alana and I flinch.

    "I agree with him. There really is nothing for us back at home, but I guess it can't be helped. We really do need to go back," I said, shooting Azrail a glare. He returned it with narrowed eyes and I sighed, backing down first. I wanted to tell the others that they should trust him, but I couldn't do that. I hated myself for doubting because I knew him the longest... even though I didn't know the real him, I know who he has come to be.

    I shot him a small smile and he blushed, looking down at his feet. Altair and Malik sighed, "Of course. We shall leave tomorrow," He changed the subject quickly and I couldn't miss the look they both shot Azrail. "You should go get everything prepared, we need to hurry," Altair added, slower this time. I smiled and walked out of the room.

    "Of course, I promise I will have everything ready soon~" I called, a small smile on my face. As soon as I walked out of the room however, my face fell and I stared down the hallways coldly.

* * *

     The next day I sighed, tying the blankets to my horse. I pat Honey on the side as my horse drank water greedily. I sighed again and looked over to Azrail as he tied his blankets on his horse. I noticed Alana having  troubles mounting her horse and rose my brow, tilting my head. Her horse neighed and turned in circles as if she was not allowed to get on.

    "Ichigo! Please! Hold still!" She protested as the horse kept on turning. The horse snorted as if it was laughing and reared, making Alana fall once she  _finally_ mounted her horse.

    I snorted and watched the scene before me. Altair and Malik turned to see what the noise was and the horse acted normal. Alana shot the horse a glare which had me laughing and holding my stomach, even my horse snorted. "Alana! You should see your face!" I laughed. She blushed and tried to get on her horse but it turned, swishing its tail stubbornly. 

    "Ichigo!" She whined. The horse walked off slowly with her blankets and water and she chased after her horse. The horse began trotting, leaving behind Alana. "Ichigoooo~! Come back~" She whined, running now. The other assassins were laughing at the scene before them as she literally ran to catch up to her horse. She tripped over a rock and skidded in the dirt. The horse whinnied and walked back to her, standing still and snorting.

    Shaking my head, I laughed and mounted my horse, petting Honey. "Good girl~" I cooed. She tossed her head back and made a sound of approval, walking over to Altair and Malik. I looked around noticing the Azrail was not here yet. I furrowed my brows, "Where is Azrail?" I asked, tilting my head curiously.

     Malik sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Is he even awake? Did anyone check?" He asked, eyeing everyone. We all shook our heads and looked up at the sky, it was almost midday. We snapped our heads over to the sound of someone tumbling down the hill. It was Azrail and he looked tired and disheveled.

    He stood, panting heavily. He stared at us, his eyes had bags under them. His hazel eyes shone a dull hazel and he shook his head. "Good morning..." He muttered, walking over to his horse. I blinked in disbelief, was he serious!? IT WAS NEARLY MIDDAY! Did he even  _sleep?_ I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

    "It is almost midday, good day to you. Did you  _sleep_ well?" I asked, eyeing him. He blinked and tilted his head curiously as if he had no idea what I was talking about.

    "Midday? What do you mean? I thought it was..." He stopped and looked at the sky. He groaned and shook his head, "Sorry... I thought it was... I didn't calculate... shit..." He muttered, dropping his stuff. He scrambled to pick up his stuff and tie them to his horse. He spilled his water, causing me to groaned and shake my head in pity.

    Malik sighed and turned away a little. He seemed a little bit awkward at the them moment before he turned to Azrail. "Did you get  _any_ sleep?" He asked sternly. He looked at Malik and sighed, slumping his shoulders. He shook his head as he got everything strapped to his horse. He looked at his water container and groaned.

    "No, I didn't. I uh... tried.. but I just wasn't feeling it," He slurred his words and mounted Alba. He pat his horse and the horse pushed it's muzzle into his palm. "I forgot that we were supposed to be leaving I s'pose," He muttered. He mumbled something in Italian and turned his horse, his dull hazel eyes seeming brown. He sighed and walked over to us, basically falling asleep on his own horse. "I can stay awake, I swear," He mumbled.

    "Azrail, you..." Alana said slowly, finally mounted on her horse. Her horse walked over to us and she studied Azrail. "At this point you are a walking zombie!" She exclaimed, seeing his face. For dark skin his face was pale, his eyes were dark, and he seemed out spacing out more than usual. He muttered something in Italian and I strained my ears to listen.

    He gave Alana a small smile and I looked down at my hands that were clutching onto my horse's reigns. Azrail wasn't himself and I knew he probably wasn't getting enough sleep. Altair's eyes narrowed at Azrail. His stare at Azrail's direction made me unreasonably uncomfortable and I shifted.

    "We will ride... Azrail, you will stay in the middle of the group. I don't trust that you will be able to stay on your horse," He said and I noticed his eyes soften, but only slightly. Azrail nodded slowly as we rode off. I stayed in the back with Alana and watched out for Azrail.

    " _Tsukii~chan, I am a little worried about Azrail, he isn't himself,"_ Alana said slowly. I rolled my eyes at the use of chan at the end of my name but didn't say anything to her about it.

    I sighed and shook my head, having to agree with her on this. " _I guess you are right, I don't think that he slept at all last night,_ " I said. She nodded, agreeing with me. I sighed, " _Pf, what do you think the trip will be like?"_ I changed the subject like a boss.

    She laughed and rolled her eyes at me. " _Your ways of changing the subject suck!_ " She teased, shouldering me and then parting back over to the side. Her horse neighed and stopped in place. " _Non non! Don't stop!_ " She complained. Her horse started bucking, making her let out a strangled cry of annoyance. Malik and Altair looked back and rolled their eyes at Alana.

    "This horse has some secret hatred against me!" She whined, causing me to laugh.

    "No, he likes me better. Isn't that right Ichigo~" I cooed. He seemed to whinny in agreement making Alana groaned. She muttered 'traitor' under her breath and i trotted ahead of her. She followed me and we raced around the group playfully. "Pf, not my fault Ichigo likes me more~" I teased, laughing. She rolled her eyes at me and flipped me off. "Oh my god! She just..- Did you see that!? Altair she just cursed at me!" I joked, snorting with laughter.

    "Bitch! I did not!" She whined as we fell back to the back of the group. 

    "Jerk," 

    " _Bitch_ ," 

    "Clotpole!" I snorted, remembering one of my favorite shows. She rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath. I noticed Altair and Malik hide laughs before turning serious. "Pf, who wants to-" I was cut off when Altair threw something at me.

     "Can't you be quiet?" He said, rolling his eyes. I stuck my tongue out at him and rolled my eyes, zigzagging with my horse like a dance.

    "nope! I don't think I know how...!" I said dramatically. Alana sighed and threw a book at me. I caught it and looked at it with interest. "Ooo, a book! I want to know of it's contents!" I laughed, noticing that it was a modern book. "Hm? It's modern, where did you find it?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

    I looked at the faded covered and blushed. It was Fifty Shades of Grey! She groaned, "I had all three of them..." She trailed off. I looked at her and she blushed, "I just... uh... I actually didn't get it for myself," She admitted. I tilted my head in confusion and she choked out, "I got it for m-my g-girl..friend!" She squeaked. Altair and Malik snapped their heads to look at her in surprise at what she squeaked out.

    "You realize you said that in Arabic?" I said quickly. She blushed harder and looked down at her hands. "Was this before you got sucked into... this mess?" I asked curiously. She nodded quickly and reached for the book.

    "L-Look! J-Just give it.. back! Please?" She pleaded. I nodded and gave it to her and she put it back in the pouch. I laughed and she trotted a little ahead of me. "Don't mention that! Okay? Forget I said anything!" She snorted, looking away. "She has probably moved on anyway," She said stubbornly.

    Suddenly I couldn't help but wonder if she has fallen in love with someone here in this world? "Hey, do you love anyone from this world?" I asked curiously. She almost fell out of her horse when I asked that and the others looked at her oddly, even Azrail. "Hmm~ Oooo! You have~" I cooed, wiggling my brows. She coughed awkwardly and threw a blade at me, nearly nicking my ear.

    "Pervert! Shut up!" She squeaked out. "You and Azrail both! I swear it, you dirty minded jerks! You can never...." She began to ramble and I laughed, causing her to make enraged noises. "Stay out of my love life!" She huffed. Azrail rose a brow and actually said something for once, making me think that maybe he was feeling back to his old self.

    "Are you telling me that you actually found someone? I need his name, where he lives, and what he looks like," He said, feigning a serious look. Malik held back a laugh and Altair visibly paled slightly, looking away, his body shaking with laughter.

    "What- NO! I- you- hu-uh- Non! I--" She stuttered, not even knowing what to say. She hid her face behind her hair and Azrail laughed. I felt my heart flutter with happiness at seeing him laugh. "I am  _not_ dating OR in love with anyone! I- I swear!" She said with a blush on her face. I blinked as she seemed to be thinking about something and gasped.

    "Oh my  _CHUCK_! You are in love!" I said. She looked away but didn't say anything. Azrail and I grinned and surrounded her with our horses. "Oh- Who is he?" I asked, truly interested. "Or is it a hot female? She does she look like? Or is it really a guy? They better be good to you," I said gravely.

    Azrail smirked and tossed his long curly back, leaning forward on his horse to look at Alana. "You can trust us~! He or she must be really special~ What are they like? Are they a good person?" He asked. I grinned and shoved closer to Alana, looking at her expectantly and she bolted up ahead of Altair and Malik.

    She left us behind and we laughed. I looked over to Azrail and he stared at me. I smiled and held his stare, "I just love making fun of her," I said breathlessly. He stopped and stared at me, blinking and he turned his head. I frowned when he and his horse took their places back in the middle of the group. I found myself longing for the way it used to be.

    At the silence Altair and Malik turned back again to see Azrail riding off at a steady pace away from me. I watched after him sighing. I looked between him and the hurt look Malik shot at him.  _What_ went on between the two of them? I thought to myself, furrowing my brows. They actually had seemed like close friends for a while there... what happened? I sighed as we walked for a while.

* * *

     When we stopped and found a place to rest for the night everyone was silent. Azrail was literally stumbling off of his horse. He fell, landing on Malik, his eyes seeming to drag around to look at everything. I blinked in surprise as he tried to get up. He stood and muttered something, his eyes fluttering with sleep.

    "Sorry..." He said slowly, holding his hand out for Malik to grab. Altair helped Malik up and sighed, eyeing Azrail. Azrail's hand dropped and his expression changed into nothing. He was completely blank and expressionless, completely scaring me. He usually showed  _something_ , not just  _nothing_! I thought in disbelief. " 'T was my fault," He slurred tiredly.

    I seethed with anger. I walked over to Azrail and dragged him by the arm, "I will get your stuff and lay it out. You will be sleeping, like you were supposed to do. You will let me take care of you damn it! Trust me!" I growled. I turned him around to face me and dragged his face close to mine. "Please, just... let me take care of you..." I begged. I hated him like this, I wanted it the way things used to be. Even if they couldn't be...

    He stared at me, causing me to shake my head. "Of course..." He said, sitting down. I furrowed my brows and grumbled under my breath as I literally forced him to stay in one place. Everyone else looked at me like I had just crossed the line but didn't say anything. Sighing I grabbed Azrail's blankets and laid them down.

    "Down," I commanded. He gulped and sat on the blanket and I rolled my eyes. Alana and I got the rest of the stuff, laying everything down neatly and we helped with the fire. I sighed as Altair tried to cook and ended up putting too much salt. My eyes watered and my nose wrinkled. I coughed and so did everyone else when we tasted the food. "No! Altair, I ban you from cooking privileges!" I said, coughing. You couldn't even eat that shit!

    "But I like salt..." He said slowly, eyeing the food. "I don't know where I went wrong... it's supposed to add flavor!" He complained. I felt my eyes twitch and I poked his cheek in annoyance.

    "It does! Don't go overboard! I will tell you as I tell Azrail, STAY AWAY FROM THE COOKING SUPPLIES!" I said loudly. He gave me a kicked puppy look and I rolled my eyes, shoving him lightly. "Salt raises cholesterol, which can cause heart attacks. Stay away from the salt, I cook from here on out. Stay away from the open flame with your awful cooking!" I complained 

     He shot me a glare and slapped my hand away. I rolled my eyes and scoffed at him. "I didn't think you could tell me if I could or couldn't cook anyway," He huffed childishly. I shot him a menacing glare and he gulped shuffling away from me and making Malik laugh. I got in his face and growled.

    "I happen to love food, and saving my taste buds, thank you, love," I snorted. He choked on his food when I called him love and I laughed. I was going to eat the food anyway because I was hungry but when I took another bit I coughed and spit out the food. I looked over and noticed Azrail licking the salt off of his fingers and his bowl completely empty. We all stared at him and he smiled.

    "More?" He asked. I groaned and shook my head at him. I slapped his hands and gave him a look, "What? It was good," He said.

    I face palmed and rolled my eyes. "That was not healthy, and no. You can not have more, that is highly likely to give you a heart attack. Stay away from the salt!" I said motherly like. He rolled his eyes and shrugged, pouting as he looked at his finished bowl of food. "Altair, see what you have done? You broke him!" I accused, shaking him.

    "Woman! Are you crazy? I did nothing! I am innocent, I plead innocent!" He exclaimed. Alana laughed at us and Malik looked amused. I rolled my eyes at Altair and acted like the detectives from the original detective movies.

    "That's what they all say," I said darkly, making Alana roll her eyes and throw a rock at me. "Ow! Hey! That hurt y'know! Dimwit!" I scoffed.

    "You watch too much telly!" Alana laughed, brushing me off. I pouted and she flicked another rock at me. "Don't give me that look! Your puppy eyes rival Sam Winchester's! Besides, you know it's true anyway. Stay away from the fiction, it's rotting your brain," She huffed.

    I did a "majestic" hair flip. "Nuh uh! I am the greatest super saiyan alive!" I said dramatically. She threatened to throw another rock at me and I grinned, hiding behind Altair. "I dare you, come on. Watch! If it hits Altair, he's gunna beat yo arse!" I laughed. She stuck her tongue out and me and flipper her off, clinging to Altair. "Mmm, so warm and cozy~" I cooed, snuggling up to Altair.

    He tried to get away from me and I chuckled, squeezing him in a hug. "Woman-!" He was cut off when I rubbed my cheek against his. I grinned at his discomfort with how close I was and snickered.

    "Alana~ He's trying to run!" I whined as he escaped. I lied on my stomach and grinned like a lazy cat. "Aaaannnd~ He makes his great escape!" I exclaimed. Azrail turned his head and went to sleep and I watched him for a second. "Aw~ Azzy! Come on, don't feel left out! We can cuddle~" I purred out, making him throw something at me.

    "In your dreams Tsukii~chan!" He said, hiding away. I laughed and everyone groaned.

    I winked at Altair and Alana and they hid their faces. I noticed that Malik was finishing his food slowly with a scrunched up face and I sighed. "Tsuki, you have basically traumatized Altair!" Alana groaned from her position beside Malik. I grinned and she snorted, "You look like a lazy cat!" She pointed out.

    "Excuse you!? Lazy? I am ADORABLE!" I joked. She face palmed and Malik sighed, raising a brow as he silently stood to go sit on his blanket. I noticed how silent he was and decided to question him. After all, him and Azrail had been stealing glances at each other all day. "Malik, are you alright? You are really silent today... don't be depressed! Be happy! Like a gay rainbow!" I said.

    Alana finished her food and pinched my face, her eye twitching. "Shut up and go to sleep!" She scolded. I groaned and glared at her. Malik ignored me and I huffed, sending a questioning glance over to Altair, who was awkwardly looking away. "You act like you are drunk," She complained as she ushered me off.

    I snorted and rolled my eyes, lying down on the blanket. That night we took turns keeping watch, except for Azrail. We decided he needed sleep and that none of us should wake him up. I had to admit, this was not my best day, but what made it fun was everyone actually being light hearted. Even Azrail said something and joked around.


	16. Chapter 16

Azrail's POV

.

.

    I felt someone prod my side and I shooed them away in annoyance. "Away..." I grumbled. My head spun and I opened my eyes to be greeted with the bright sun. I hissed and moved back, sitting up. I glared at the intruder that was poking my side to see Alana. I moved back, screaming at the quick and random sight of her face, causing everyone to look at me. 

    Tsukii gave me a look. "What the hell are you screaming at?" Alana asked in annoyance, standing. "Is there something wrong with my face or something? Jeez!" She said scowling.

    I looked away and bluntly replied, "Isn't there always something wrong with your face?" I snorted. She squeaked with rage and I stood, walking past her. Tsukii snorted with laughter and looked away when Alana threatened to skin her alive.

    "You always do this to me Azrail!" She said, her voice rising. Now she sounded like a squirrel, making me chuckle in amusement. I pretended to not know what she was talking about and scrunched my brows in the best feigned innocents. I smiled at her, making her rage quietly and sent a glare my way.

    "Do what? I wasn't aware I was doing anything..." I said, trailing off. She walked past me and made me slightly bump into Malik. He looked at me, making me freeze. "Oh hello my lovely~" I teased dryly. On the inside I was slightly crying. Malik sighed and shoved me off, making me step on a sharp rock. Since my boots were off it hurt my foot, making me jump immediately.

    "Enough you three!" Altair snapped. Malik, Alana, and I rolled our eyes and muttered under our breaths. I mocked him, earning another glare from Altair. "What did you just say?" He demanded.

    I tapped my chin and gave him an innocent look. "Nothing. I was just saying how lovely Tsukii looked this morning~" I said, earning a glare from Tsukii. She threw a rock at me and it hit the center of my forehead. I rubbed my forehead, my eyes watering. 

    "Shut up," She hissed, mounting her horse. I sent her a smile and she sighed, allowing a smile to come on her face. "You are in a good mood today," She pointed out while I tied my blanket to Alba.

    I shrugged and spaced out for a second. "Yea.. I guess so, huh?" I said slowly as I mounted my horse. "I guess I just want to move on. Run, explore," I said as I grabbed the reigns. I looked forward to the vast desert, making her sigh.

    Making Alba move forward, I tossed my head back. "So, we going now?" I asked, looking at Altair. He was quiet and didn't say anything, making me wonder if he didn't really want to talk to me. Most likely not but whatever, right? 

    Altair said something under his breath in response and rode forward. I rode beside Malik and Tsuki silently. I stole glances at Malik and began to think about how to make him like me again. Surely he would forgive me after a while, right? I really hoped that everything worked out...

    When I had first met Malik, he was way nicer to me than Altair was. Technically he was the first one here to show me true kindness, even if I did annoy him. I smiled thinking of the time when I was sick, or the time when he taught me to read Arabic. I snickered to myself and hummed a light tune. I actually enjoyed his company. I frowned for a second when I wondered how long we had been in this world.

    "Hey, does anyone know how long we have been in this world?" I asked, startling Tsuki. She looked at me when I asked that like I should know, even though she probably didn't know herself.

    "I thought that you knew....?" She said slowly. "After all you are the smart one, right?" She scoffed. I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly and averted my eyes. How was I supposed to pay attention to the time? Then again...

    Shaking my head I sighed. "Alana, you aren't that dumb. You can calculate right? How long have we been here?" I asked. She shot me a glare and sighed, lowering her head.

    "Wow! You must really love me!" She snapped. "No, you and Tsuki have been here for at least a year. I have been here for twelve months still, remember? I came here like a week after you," She hummed. I sighed and slumped my shoulders. "That's funny though, how come you didn't remember how long we have been here?" She taunted.

    I hid my face and looked away. I shrugged and grinned sheepishly. "I uh, lost track of time, I don't know what day or month it is," I said, causing Alana to snort in amusement and Tsuki hide a laugh behind her hand. What was so amusing about that? I squinted at the two of them and they said something I didn't quite catch.

    "Sorry, I just remembered when you were always obsessed with the time. "I want to be a timelord too" You said after watching Doctor Who," Tsuki teased. I shot her a glare and she shrugged with a small smile on her face.

    Timelord? Hah, bitch no... uh, okay... maybe it is true...? I had to admit that there was once a time when I was obsessed with Doctor Who. To be honest the tenth doctor was my favorite, but what does that matter? I snorted at the two of them and turned my head out of embarrassment. "Shut up... Doctor who is the best!" I defended.

    Tsuki shook her head and smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back and look forward. I missed times like these because I had fucked up so much these past weeks. I thought it was over when they found out I was transgender and I had to admit, I felt guilty for hiding it but it had to be done. Malik will hopefully understand in time, even though I knew that in this era it was technically a crime. I gripped my reigns tighter and sighed, looking to the sky. It was clear and there was no clouds in the sky. It was so different from England where it's like it never seems to stop raining.

         _And the hardest part, is not knowing when the sadness and pain will end, isn't it?_  

    That voice hit through my minds like a train. I blinked and looked around, furrowing my brows. Where had that voice come from? Who...?

         _I gave you as much as you needed to survive, now it's your choice if you want to go back. Turn back if you want, but I told you... Careful what you wish for._

    I literally almost jumped off of my horse. I made a weird sound, causing everyone to look at me. I shook my head and looked around, that one question on my tongue. "Old woman? Is that you?" I asked out loud, causing everyone to stare at me funnily. I looked down quickly and rubbed the back of my neck.

    Malik's eyes narrowed and I sighed, awaiting his question. In three... two... on- "Who are you talking to?" He asked with one brow raised. I chuckled dryly and shuffled on Alba awkwardly.

    "She spoke... I... Choice? I have a choice? I think I..." I stuttered, trying to find the right words to say. "I think that old woman that caused this said something to me...?" I said bluntly.

    Everyone was quiet, just staring at me like I was crazy. I guess I was crazy, I mean... I was talking to myself or that's what it seemed like to anyone who don't know what was going on. I heard her again but this time it was louder.

         _I would be careful if I were you. I have been watching since you have arrived, don't regret this, boy._

I sighed and looked away. "Azrail, are you okay? What are you talking about? The woman you got the game from?" Tsuki questioned. I shrugged and squeezed my eyes shut in annoyance. I should have just kept this to myself.

    "No, it's nothing. I think I'm tired," I lied.  _Lied_. I  _lied_ to her for once. I froze on the inside but my outside was reassuring. Fuck, I thought bitterly. "I promise, I am okay," I lied again. She sighed and nodded. Malik slowed until he was beside me, I gulped as he stared at me. He was going to say something to me wasn't he? Oh god, what was it now? Did I do something wrong???

    He sighed and I looked him in the eyes, freezing as I did so. "Why did you lie to her?" He asked. I looked at him in question and he shook his head, sending me a glare.

    "I'm not stupid, I know you," He said. He looked as if he was remembering something and I frowned.  _He knows me_. Is the only thing I could think. What the fuck does he want with me? God dammit! I looked down, my lips dragging into a straighter line.

    "No, you don't," I said harshly. His eyes bore into the side of my head and out of the corner of my eyes, just for a second... It looked like he was going to touch me. He sighed in annoyance and seemed to think about something for a second.

    There was silence except for Alana and Tsuki talking to each other and joking around. "I do, and I know that there is something bothering you," He whispered. I shot him a half-ass glared and then my gaze withered. Why did he even care? Did I not betray his trust? Doesn't he hate me?? "Can't you talk?" He grumbled in annoyance, "I can see if on your face. I notice things more than you think I do, okay? Just... damn it," He stopped talking and huffed. "Whatever, talk about it when your ready," He grunted.

    I found myself smiling and I looked at him. I wanted to hug him but I refrained. "Mhm, sure. I didn't know you cared, after all... you were the one who sai-" I didn't have enough time to finish because he cut me off.

    "Forget that, I was angry," He growled, looking away. I smiled, feeling happy that he was actually just talking to me. I heard annoyed sounds coming from Altair and looked up.

    Tsuki and Alana were surrounding Altair and singing. I held back a laugh and Malik just hid his face. Alana fell off her horse and Tsuki pointed and laughed. The horse kept walking and she ran beside her horse, cursing angrily. I hid my face, trying to so hard not to laugh.

     "Will you two...-!" He was cut off when Tsuki did something really bold. When I say bold, she kissed his cheek. My eyes widened and I felt a protectiveness surge through my body.

    "OI! Altair!! I am going to kill you! Don't touch my Tsuki!" I snapped. Tsuki laughed and Alana whined when she finally got on her horse. Tsuki made her horse trot up to Alana and her horse and she hid behind Alana. Malik beside me snorted with laughter and I smiled. "Touch her and I will-"

    "Azrail~ Come on~ ! It was fun! Maybe you and Malik-" I covered my ears and shook my head. Altair began to yell something to the two girls and I sighed and slumped in my seat. "Aw~ Alty-" She squeaked when Altair glared and she laughed.

    "Woman! What did you-" I blocked out their idle play and smiled, rolling my eyes. I pet Alba and grinned softly, leaning forward lazily pressing my body to the horse. I was still tired even though I got plenty of sleep last night.

    I grinned in satisfaction. I felt better than I have in weeks and that wasn't a lie. "I thought you loved Tsuki? You surely are not letting her do that so easily are you??" Malik questioned, causing me to blush furiously.

    I shook my head and laughed a little. "No no no! You have it all wrong! She is like a sister to me. She is the only family I have besides Alana, but I would be lying if I said I didn't love her. But she is wrong if she thinks I would let her and Altair be a thing without me testing him first. If that bastard tries anything he will be missing a few-"

    Malik cut me off by a shake of his head. "Okay, got it. Please don't continue that sentence," He laughed awkwardly. I grinned lazily and watched Malik with interest. I couldn't help the next thing that came out of my mouth though.

    "Have you ever fallen in love?" I asked randomly. He snapped his head over to me and I covered my mouth, chuckling awkwardly. "Uhm... forget I asked that!" I said quickly. Malik's eyes narrowed at me and I blushed out of embarrassment and looked down.

    "No... Why?" He asked. I froze and struggled to think of a way to change the subject. I sat up straight and pulled my lips into a straight line. How could I have let such a question slip? What was I? An idiot?

    I grinned and shook my head. "I just wasn't thinking, sorry," I said, closing my eyes in a small smile. When I opened my eyes again, Malik was staring at me in suspicion. I froze under his gaze and sighed, "I don't know why I asked, honest. I mean I just, why are we talking about this?" I questioned, squinting at him.

    He laughed and shook his head. "You are so awkward, it's kind of funny. I don't mind, it's just... you seemed a little bit spaced out when you asked. Azrail are you-" I cut him off quickly with a short laugh.

    "What? Nope, what.. Hah, I swear it, I am okay," I said quickly. I didn't want him to finish the last sentence in fear of what it could be. He watched me carefully and I smiled awkwardly. "What? I just..." I paused.

    Malik shook his head and sighed. "Do you-" Once again I cut him off.

    "Please, don't finish that sentence. I am scared of what you will ask me," I said sternly. His eyes met mine and then he nodded. I looked forward, my heart pounding nervously in my chest. The fact that he tried to finish his sentence was what was keeping me on edge. What does he mean? Do I what? I don't want to know, but at the same time I do. I smiled, "Thank you for not hating me," I said quietly.

    I knew he heard me, but he pretended he didn't. I sighed, feeling hungry. I looked forward, seeing that Alana and Tsuki were still pestering Altair. He looked ready to shoot someone, making me laugh.  _Poor Altair_.

* * *

 

     It had been a few days and we finally arrived at a town farther away. I looked at the small little village, resisting the urge to smile. This looked like a type of heaven, and I was kind of confused as to why something like this made me happy. We got off of our horses and left them with the other horses. Looking around, it was a larger type of village.

     Tsuki basically got ready to hug a building but I held her back. "Lemme be happy for the houses!" She complained. I rolled my eyes and shoved her over to Alana, whom was reading the last book of the Fifty Shades trilogy. "Ooo~ Hot book-" She was cut off by Alana pushing her face away in frustration.

    "So loud!" She hissed. Everyone looked at us oddly, and some out of amusement. I looked down, blushing. I ran my fingers through my semi long curly hair and sighed. It was down to my shoulders already and it needed cut, so did my facial hair. I cringed a little and sighed.

    We followed Altair as he led us to an inn, or whatever they called it in this time. Hotel? Motel? Flat? Apartment complex? I sighed, going with inn. As we went to go pay for rooms, Altair complained under his breath about his money pouch hurting after this. We all just shared one large room since Altair didn't have enough money and I grinned.

    "We could just pickpocket some Templars next time we ever encounter them?" I suggested, earning a glare from Altair. "Whoops, I mean... I will I guess. Not a problem, I  _have_ missed the danger of such things," I said, almost like I was high. Tsuki slapped the back of my head and glared at me instead of Altair.

    "Shut up, idiot. You know exactly what I-" She was cut off when I turned and licked her hand. She glared at me and muttered in rage as I hid behind Malik. "Azrail..." She said stiffly, her narrowed eyes stuck on me. "I am about to. Murder. You!" She threatened lunging for me.

    I shoved Malik in front of me by the shoulders. "Human meat shield" I called, making Tsuki mumble to herself angrily. "Oh boy~ Can't get me now. Malik protect me~" I said, causing Tsuki to huff and stalk off towards Alana.

    "Azrail, I will get you back for that one day. Just you watch, sleep with one eye open," She warned. I grinned and Altair sighed.

    "Children. Do you two ever stop fighting?" He asked in annoyance. I looked at him and gave him a sweet smile, Tsuki doing the same. "Oh great, now they are doing that thing again!" He complained.

    Malik laughed, "Hey, Azrail used me as a human shield! I was almost punched by Tsuki!" He pointed out as I stalked away from Malik. I looked over Alana's shoulder and practically fell over when I read the page she was on. Alana made an alarmed sound and closed her book, blushing.

    "S-Stop! D-d-don't! Don't read my book!" She stuttered, shoving me away. I fell over and looked at her wiggling my brows.

    "Oooo, kinky~" I cooed. "You like being tie-" She threw a knife at me, stabbing the floor board beneath me, making me gulp. "Okay! I got it! No more comments!" I swore, sitting and holding up my hands.

    She snorted. "That's what I thought! Read the first book or something alright? Get out of my face, occupy yourself. Do something, just... don't read what I am reading alright?" She snapped. I grinned and grabbed the first book, "And don't ruin the book okay? If you-"

    "Got it, got it," I sighed. "I wont, I solemnly swear that I will not read over your shoulder~! But it was a steamy-" Tsuki hit the back of my head and I grinned, winking at her.

    "Kinky?" Malik asked, scrunching up his brows in confusion. Altair tilted his head and I snorted. The three of us laughed and they shot us annoyed looks.

    "Oh my lord! You are so sheltered! My poor cinnamon roll~!" I laughed, patting Malik's head. "You are so innocent!" I teased. He glared at me and I grinned brightly at him. For a minute I could have sworn he was blushing. "Do you know what BDSM is?" I asked.

    Tsuki and Alana sent me a warning look. "Don-"

    "No," Both Altair and Malik said. The three of us grinned devilishly. Tsuki and Alana basically waved at them as if to shoo them away.

    "They are all yours," Tsuki and Alana laughed. I snorted and looked away, rolling my eyes.

    I backed away from the two of them and now they looked almost angry. I would be too, I mean... we are making fun of them. "I won't tell you because of that beautiful innocence~ Unless..." I said darkly. "You want me to show you?" I suggested. Tsuki and Alana were rolling on the floor laughing, and I grinned at the blush that Malik and Altair had on their faces.

    "No! Actually, how about you not tell us? I am sure we don't need to know anyway," Altair said quickly. I grinned and gave him a close eyed smile, causing him to groan. "You guys are the worst," He complained under his breath. He began muttering angry curses at us and I shook my head. Tsuki stood and wiped tears from her eyes.

    I stood and went over to a window. The sky was getting darker now but I could feel my stomach growl hungrily. Sighing when I heard Tsuki exclaim, I turned and looked at the rest of the group. I held back a chuckle as I saw Tsuki on top of Altair. She was grabbing the collar of his robes and stuttering out threats. Malik was trying to reassure her and Alana smirked as if noting this scene.

    "What the hell? I turn away literally for a second and you two are already fighting? Alana what did you do?" I demanded. She gave me a half offended look and I sighed.

     "Me!? What did I do?" She questioned, squinting at me. "I swear, I didn't tell her to do anything! Altair did it!" She pointed at Altair, whom was on the floor about to be a victim of Tsuki's vicious punch.

    Malik completely panicked and looked about ready to die. Altair grabbed her fist and winced just as she almost punched him in the face. "Say it again, bitch! Say it again!" She snapped. I sighed, "Come on! You said you could beat me! Going back on your challenge?" She growled, getting close to his face. She dragged him up on his feet and he glared at her in annoyance.

    "I don't wish to fight you, you know you would lose," He said arrogantly. I shook my head and watched the two of them. I notice Alana grin sneakily and get behind Tsuki. She smiled innocently as they were too focused on each other to notice her. Malik and I looked to Alana and then back at each other.

    "FOR THE SHIP!" She yelled, pushing Tsuki into Altair. Malik and I watched in shock as Tsuki's face got closer to Altair's. I panicked on the inside and internally screamed at what I saw. I was frozen beside Malik and slowly blinked as if to erase what I was looking at. They had fallen to the ground and Tsuki's lips smashed against Altair's. I could feel my soul practically leaving my body. "Muahaha! The SHIP IS ALIVE!" She yelled, fist pumping the air.

    Everything was still and I looked over to Malik and then Alana. The silence was unbearable, it felt like no one moved for a year. It took a while for everyone to register what happened and when Tsuki lift her face from Altair, she practically jumped off of him. She blushed and looked at Alana with the intent to kill. "Run," I said quickly to Alana. Alana ran out of the door so quick I could swear she was the fucking flash.

    Tsuki was gone out of the door to chase after Alana and I blinked. What. The. Fuck. Just. Happened? Altair sat up in shock and looked at me, he practically panicked upon seeing my face, making me wonder what I looked like. I felt a brief flash of rage take over my body and walked up to Altair, pretty sure that the expression on my face was murderous.

    "You," I said coldly, picking him up by the collar of his robes. I grit my teeth together and closed my eyes and let out a breath. "If you dare-" I paused, "You-" I struggled to find words. I just let him go and turned, feeling light headed. "What. The. Bloody hell!  _What just happened? Did I just- This is a dream! Damn it, what is this bullshit!? I can't believe- ALANA I am GOING TO KILL YOU!"_ I screamed in English. I shook my head and then pinched the bridge of my nose in annoyance.

    Malik and Altair gave me a funny look and I turned to the both of them. I had nothing to say, what the fuck was I supposed to say? 'Altair if you hurt her your dead?' Or 'Altair, do you love Tsuki'???? How am I supposed to react to something like this? It's not like I have romantic feelings for Tsuki anyway so I shouldn't be angry.

    "I need a drink," I said quietly. I rubbed my temples and tried to ignore what I just saw. "I need to forget that this happened... ALTAIR!" I turned to him, startling him. "I swear to whatever above," I seethed as I walked up to him. "If you ever... If you... Tsuki.. Forget- No..." I stuttered out my words and groaned in annoyance. "Tsuki and you, if you touch her I will castrate you!" I hissed.

    He took a step back and raised his hands in surrender. I had never seen him look so scared of me before to be honest. "I won't, it was an accident. It was all Alana!" He said quickly, trying to escape my glare. My eyes softened and I turned and laughed darkly. Tsuki came back in with Alana knocked out and she threw her on the floor. "Oh, was that-"

    "Yes, yes it was. I will tie her up and threaten to burn her porn book stash," She seethed. I averted my eyes when she looked at us. "Just hope she wakes up," She cracked her knuckled and sat down in a chair, sighing. I gulped and looked over at Alana. Just what did Alana see?

    "W-What did you hit her with?" I asked quietly. Malik was still quiet beside me, as if processing what had just happened. Malik looked at her in silent question as well.

    "Oh, you know.. Just a piece of wood out back," She said with a sinister smile. I shifted and hid behind Malik. He looked at me as if to say 'bitch? You ain't using me as a shield today!'

    Malik casually stomped on my foot, making me stiffen. I shot him a light glare and he rolled his eyes. "I will not be your shield this time," He warned. I smiled and looked at him. He sighed and lifted his foot off of mine. "You know, you can be the biggest coward when you want to be," He said to me. He patted me on the head like a puppy, causing me to frown.

    I looked at Altair and Tsuki, they seemed to be ignoring each other. "You know what? Where is the booze. Am I allowed to get drunk? I hope so damn it," She grumbled. I looked at her quickly and turned. "I am going out to see if there is a tavern or something, come find me when you need me," She snapped. 

    "Whoa! Wait! You do realize that-" She cut me off with a glare and I just stood there. "You know what, I am thinking of coming with you actually," I snorted. "But I might stay here, since you know... I don't need you killing me," I added quickly when she shot me a look.

    She walked out of the room and I sighed sitting on one of the beds. Now I noticed that there were only two beds in this room. I muttered something under my breath and looked over to the other two men in the room.

    Everything was quiet except for the angry mutters coming from Altair. I found myself wondering if it was okay to let Tsuki go alone to a tavern since she was female and in this time that was kind of... taboo. Malik sighed and sat next to me as Altair left the room. I looked at the knocked out Alana and shook my head. She had signed up for her own death after all.

    "I am still contemplating what I just saw," Malik said slowly as we both stared at the body of Alana. I was quiet and then he said, "So, when do you think she will wake up?" I sighed and shrugged.

    "Knowing Tsuki, she probably won't wake up till tomorrow afternoon," I snickered. I sighed and slumped my shoulders. "I... I kind of felt a little bit like strangling Altair," I admitted, leaning back.

    Malik sighed and looked at me. "Well, maybe you are in love with Tsuki? I mean, she did just kiss another man even if it was by accident," He pointed out. I groaned and looked away. I don't think I am in love Tsuki, I just don't think we should fall in love with game characters. What if we are made to go home and she gets hurt? What would happen then?

    "I don't... It's just, what if we are made to go back and the two of them actually fall in love? It would hurt her and I don't think my heart would be able to take it because it would be my fault. I mean I was the idiot who got us in this mess," I said softly. I curled my fingers and uncurled them, seeming to be fascinated with my hands and their movements. "I don't want it to be my fault... I just want to rest," I breathed out in a softer voice. "Does that make sense? I'm tired... I kind of want to sleep and never wake up," I was whispering now.

    Malik was quiet for a second before lying beside me casually. "I understand. After seeing your life, even if it was forcefully. I think I understand why you do what you do. We could hear your every thought, even if we didn't see everything because you resisted so much that there were skips, I saw enough. Just don't give up, I know that this life isn't much better, but now you don't have to worry about people tracking you down," He said. "We can't track people across the world like the people in yours can," He said reassuringly.

    I smiled and closed my eyes. "Thank you. This world is better because I have a choice now. I can save people now, not murder them. I will.... save the innocent," I said softly. I could feel my thoughts become muddled before I fell asleep. I could feel myself craving the comfort that he offered, feeling content with finally having him as a friend. I didn't want to ruin this.

I don't want this to end. Whoever brought me here... don't take this from me... please...


	17. Chapter 17

Tsuki

.

.

.

    I woke up back in the inn and looked over, seeing Malik and Azrail asleep on the same bed. I blinked at the sight but shrugged it off. I looked around and felt my head spin. I stood and groaned, holding my head with my hand. I felt terrible and my head was pounding. I saw Altair sleeping on the floor, leaned up against my bed and winced. That position didn't look comfortable.

    I stood and my knees wobbled a little. I felt the urge to vomit but held it in. The only thought running through my mind was; how much did I drink? I sat back on the bed, and tried to keep myself from puking in the floor. I couldn't even keep my thoughts straight, they were just running and swirling in my mind. I squeezed my eyes shut when I felt the bile rise in the back of my throat. For me to get drunk it took a lot, so how much  _did_ I drink exactly? I couldn't remember anything other than... drinking fifty...!?

    Altair shuffled beside me and raised his head to look at me. "Oh, your up," He grunted. I looked over to him and froze, remembering what Alana did. My mouth went dry and I was literally about to vomit. He watched me carefully and I couldn't help but turn away.

    "I feel like I am going to vomit," I said slowly. Covering my mouth with my hand. Altair stood up quickly and rushed over to my side as I puked in the floor. Azrail and Malik awoke to the sound of me literally puking my guts out and Azrail sighed, a brotherly look passing over his face.

    "How much did you drink!?" He demanded. I looked up at him and wiped my mouth, my eye twitching in annoyance.  _How much did I drink?_ I mocked in my head and he stared down at me.

    I thought back, trying to remember. Brief calculations appeared in my head making me vomit again. Altair and Malik sighed. "I can't remember past fifty drinks," I stated bluntly. Altair and Malik looked surprised but Azrail sighed and shook his head. He muttered something under his breath and shot me a glare, that made me shift my eyes.

    "Past fifty?  _Tsuki_ _!_ Why would you drink that much? Damn- you probably had a lot more than that! What did I tell you last time you drank? Agh-" He scolded. I tuned out his words in slight anger. My head was pounding and I didn't want to hear this so early in the morning. I grumbled under my breath and rubbed my temples.

    "I need... quiet..." I mumbled. "Remind me... to never... drink that much..." I grumbled. Azrail sighed and slumped his shoulders. I stayed quiet, trying to ignore the ringing sounds my ears were making. My stomach was hurting and my sight was still blurry.

    I stood and sighed. "I'm going to clean up..." I whispered softly. I went to go get cleaning stuff and Azrail sighed and just watched me.

* * *

 

    After I had finished cleaning everything and switched over to my other robes I prepared for Azrail to yell at me, but instead I find Alana just waking up. She looked furious as she slowly turned to me. Altair and Malik looked over to see what the muttering was and froze upon seeing Alana glaring at me. I walked past her with a slight smirk on my face, still feeling like she deserved it.

    She stood and wobbled, looking slightly sick. "You... bitch... That hurt..." She mumbled. I rose a brow at her and she glared. "A two by four..." She said. "A two by four!" She repeated, slightly louder this time. Azrail finally looked over to us and I sighed.

    "Yes, I hit you with a two by four because it could reach. You almost escaped," I said bluntly. She lunged at me, wobbling slightly. My head spun as she landed on me. 

    "I have... a massive... headache! You don...t understand!" She growled, rearing back to punch me in the face. I winced, feeling the pain shoot through my head. Oh, I think I can understand alright, I thought bitterly. I chuckled drying and put my hand up to my head and shoved her off. I stood and groaned and she gave me a funny look.

    I shot her a glare, "Oh yea... I understand plenty," I growled. She stood, returning my glare. I grumpily turned and looked through my stuff. I groaned as I tried to look for my belt with my sword. "Where.. did I put it?" I wondered out loud.

    Azrail snickered behind me with the others. I turned to glare at them and Azrail held up my belt. "You left it over here. By the way, I am going to say, you and Alana look like hell," He snickered. I frowned and went over to him, snatching my belt from him. "Karma's a bitch isn't it?" He added, gesturing to Alana. I laughed bitterly and flipped him off.

    "Of course she is. She also comes in the form of my fist, shut up," I threatened, making him back away from me. "Ah, be a good boy then," I commanded rudely. He sighed and watched as I spun on my heel. "Alana... try something like that again and I was personally see to it that you learn to fight lions," I threatened. She jumped slightly under my stare.

    "My ship...?" She said with a light chuckle. I threw a knife at her, making it cut her ear slightly. It was faint but I knew it touched her because she flinched as it whizzed past her ear. "Oh---my God! Understood!" She said, stiffening as the blade got stuck in the wall. "I wont! I swear it! I promise! God.. your scary! Just don't kill me! I didn't know... wait why are you so upset? It was just a-" She stopped when I walked past her and grabbed my blade.

    "You don't need to know, just don't. Do. It. Again. Capiche?" I emphasized with a close-eyed smile. She practically bowed when I opened my eyes and my smile fell. She jumped behind Azrail almost in tears. "Good..." I growled angrily.

    Azrail sighed and chased after me, grabbing my arm. "Whoa, what is your problem? That was a little uncalled for! Surely you shouldn't have scared the living hell out of her?" He asked me. I sighed and looked away, my lip trembling. No, kissing Altair was not alright, and it was necessary in my opinion. I remembered my father and sighed.

    "It means nothing to you," I growled, shoving him off. "She shouldn't have done that, and I don't- I don't-..." I couldn't say anything. "Azrail, please, let me go clear my head," I grumbled. He backed off and I could see the hurt in his eyes. I felt guilt pierce my heart but how could I explain? I wasn't comfortable with that kiss at all and I felt like my heart was going to thump out of my chest.

    I walked out of the room and put my hood over my head. I felt someone follow me out of the room and sighed, thinking it was Azrail. I walked faster and just looked outside at the small village. I climbed up on one of the buildings and sighed when I turned around. Altair was there, making me jump. I thought it would have been Azrail but no... it was Altair.

    "What do you want?" I asked nervously. I couldn't even look him in the eyes without thinking of how soft his lip- WHOA! He walked closer to me, his face looking slightly angry.

    "You have been in a bad mood since waking up and I hardly dare to say its because of that headache. I know that Alana should not have done that, but what was so bad that you have to scare her half to death?" He demanded. I looked away, biting my lower lip. "Look at me damn it!" He said angrily, putting his hands on both sides of my head and making me look at him.

    Tears pricked at my eyes and I tried to shove him away from me. I stopped, averting my eyes anywhere but his face. He growled angrily and I muttered under my breath. "Stop..." I fidgeted under his gaze. "You don't understand...! I can't even... This... Let. Me. GO," I growled, staring him in the eyes.

    His golden eyes were beautiful seeing them up close. I froze, looking into his eyes and my hands lowered to my side. His golden eyes were brighter than Azrail's with so much more depth that I ever thought possible. When I thought of Azrail's gaze and compared it to Altair's he almost reminded me of Azrail. I felt myself at a loss for words under his intense gaze.

    "What don't I understand?" He asked, his gaze softening. I tried to look down but I couldn't so I grabbed his wrists.

    "Why I can't stand looking at you... That kiss... should have never happened. I know it was an accident but I can't get my mind off of the past. Please, don't force me to tell you because I can't..." I said softly. "I will apologize but... please... don't ask about anything. Forget it ever happened," I said as his hands left my face. I was still holding his hands and quickly let them go.

    He nodded, although there was something unknown shining in his eyes. I didn't even feel the urge to comfort him from fear I could say something wrong and he would get mad. I sighed and decided to ask how I got into our room at the inn.

    "I found you in the tavern nearly passed out. I decided to bring you back because you could hardly walk... The owner of the tavern was saying that you were uh... a heavy drinker," He said slowly. "I am surprised you could drink that much, he said you had about seventy drinks," He added.

    I lifted my head so quickly I could feel my neck pop. "Seventy!? I can usually only handle like ten to twelve vodkas!" I laughed awkwardly. He furrowed his brows in question, "Oh, it's a stronger alcoholic beverage in the future," I waved off. "Wow, the alcohol here is weak," I laughed.

    He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "For you it is, Christ woman," he muttered in slight annoyance. I waved him off with a slight grin, feeling lighter than before. "Is it even healthy to consume that much alcohol?" He asked, making me roll my eyes. I climbed down off of the building and we walked back to the inn.

    "No, actually. It's really bad for you, and I am just going to pretend that I never drank this much alcohol, okay? This will be the last time, I swear," I said while rolling my eyes. He rose a brow and I smiled devilishly. "Well, I mean... I will only consume enough to get drunk," I snorted.

    I walked ahead of him and he called after me, "No, no you won't!" I laughed and he followed me to the inn. When we got back in, Azrail and Alana were already finished gathering out stuff and Malik was gone. "Azrail, where is Malik?" He asked a little coldly. I eyed Altair up and down, confused at the sudden change in tone.

    Azrail turned over to him with a slight glare. "Yea, he went out to go stock up on food. Want me to go after him?" He replied.

    I smiled, "Actually, that would be great. Go get him, make sure nothing happens," I said as Azrail went to the door. Altair turned to me with furrowed brows since I had replied in his place. "What? I only told him he could go get Malik," I said slowly.

    "Do you know something your not telling me about Azrail and Malik?" He asked. I sighed and shrugged.

    "Actually, the only thing I know is that they were pretty good friends before the whole... past incident," I said. He sighed and I quickly added, "Why? Is there something wrong with Azrail and Malik?" I asked, squinting at him. Alana turned over with a devilish smile and my stomach dropped, fearing what  _she_ was going to say.

    "Obviously they're gay for each other~" She laughed evilly. I had never seen Altair make such a face before and I held back a small laugh. However, my face paled when I thought of what  _Azrail_ would do to Alana if she pulled the same thing she did on me and Altair.

    Altair was quick to speak up before me. "Don't you dare. You do realize they could die in this time for that, right? Also, Tsuki is a whole lot different than Azrail and from what I know, I don't think he would hesitate to behead you," He said stiffly. Alana was still when he pointed that out and she looked at me in fear and then gulped thinking about Azrail.

    "Understood, I won't touch the small innocent beans..." She said. I face-palmed and groaned when she continued to daydream. "But... They would be so darned cut together, don't you agree?" She added with a perverted smile. At this point I wanted to take revenge  _for_ Azrail in the future.

    I shot her a glare. "No, Alana. Stop, you could get the two of them killed for a homosexual relationship. Altair is right too, Azrail is so much different than me. He would kill you for playing with his emotions," I said slowly. She sighed and slumped her shoulders in surrender.

    Altair grabbed some of the blankets and I grabbed Azrail's weapons since he forgot them. Altair looked to me for a second and I looked away. "So do you really think that Azrail could  _fall in love_ with Malik?" He asked. I could hear a bit of English in his words and tilted my head.

    "English? You..."

    "Have been observing," He finished my sentence. "Kind of, enough to piece together sentences..." He admitted. I grinned and rolled my eyes. It was adorable how he- I frowned and shoved my thoughts away.

    "Hm, it is possible. He is attracted to men and women... just more women than men. It is a possibility, but they would have to be really close for him to develop feelings. In a way it kind of seems almost impossible... Azrail would never realize it and it would be too late. He has always lost and he puts up walls. I used to be in love with Azrail but it would have never worked out with the way he is..." I admitted. He blinked at me in surprise and I grinned sheepishly. "Don't look at me like that! It's true but... it faded into more of a sisterly type of love. I think of him as a brother now," I said.

    He smiled a little, making me confused. "Well, I could see why I guess..." He trailed off. His voice sounded slightly different and I couldn't help but look at him in question. A thought crossed through my mind and I felt like how Alana usually looked when she was shipping people.

    "Oh my! Are you gay for-" I was cut off.

    "No!"

    "Not even a-"

    "I said no,"

    "Aw~ Okay, I give in!" I laughed. He looked flustered and annoyed, making me smile. "I totally understand... It's really hard to come ou-" He turned and dropped something, groaning as he did so and saw my Cheshire Cat smile.

    "I hate you," He muttered as he tried to pick everything back up. I grinned and walked ahead of him. Malik and Azrail were watching us as we came out of the building. Altair looked extremely flustered and I probably looked like the devil.

    "No, no you don't~" I cooed, running ahead of him. He couldn't chase after me with the heavy blankets under his arms, making me laugh and stick my tongue out at him. " _Bitch try me_ ," I teased in English, making him glare at me. I think he understood...

    Azrail was watching us with a shocked face and Malik looked like he wanted to die. I briefly heard Altair string curses at me as I ran to our horses. I grinned as Honey came up to me. I pat her on the neck and turned back to see the rest of the group coming up to me. Alana grabbed her stuff from Altair and went up to her horse. She pat him on the neck and groaned when he tried to eat her hood.

    We got the horses ready and we were gone in no time.

* * *

 

    I leaned forward on my horse until I was uncomfortably imitating the angle of the horse's neck. Alana had resorted to pestering Malik now and I was bored with the change. Maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh to her and I wouldn't be bored now. Azrail glared at Alana when she started suggesting lewd activities and Malik just complained about how she wouldn't shut up. 

    Alana literally equaled the whole embodiment of  _annoying_ and  _unstealthy_ , I could swear it. I briefly wondered how well she  _actually_ did when she was on missions as an informant. I frowned when she bit her tongue -no she literally bit it- and covered her mouth with her head. Azrail said something snarky and laughed, making me shake my head.

    "That's what you get for talking too much!" He snorted. Malik hid his face and looked to Altair for help, which Altair ignored. Alana sent him curses in Italian and flipped him off. " ** _Va fanculo...~_** " He mocked. "Yes, yes, I understand... say it again?" He teased. She screamed in rage and almost jumped off of her horse to attack him. 

     "Rude!" She huffed, glaring at him menacingly. "Try me now, you fu-" She was cut off when Azrail basically ran in front of her. I held back laughs and looked away. Altair and Malik looked just about tired of the two of them swapping back and forth between Italian and Arabic because we didn't even know what they were fighting about.

     Azrail threatened to kick Alana off of the horse and Malik finally snapped at the two of them. "Enough! I am getting a headache!" He told the two. Alana was half hanging off of her horse and had her hands on Azrail's shoulders. Her horse even looked annoyed if that was possible...

    I couldn't stop the question that came out of my mouth in that second, mostly out of disbelief. "Alana, how well did you do on your missions when you were supposed to be "spying for information"? Because to me it seems like you probably failed," I snorted. "Also, did your horse ever kick you off if you ever got caught on your way to a major city?" I asked.

    She blushed and looked down. "Actually, Ichigo only kicked me off once and that was my first mission. I was on my way to a city and we got stopped by some Templars, he kicked me off after a while and I had to hide in a tree. Also, believe what you will, but I also never got caught on a mission. I stayed quiet, I swear," She said in her defense.

    Azrail snorted in disbelief, "Oh my, there is no way that is true!" He snorted. She shot him a glare, "You? Serious? I would believe that when pigs start flying," He laughed.

    "Then I will throw two pigs off of a building and they can fly in the air. Won't promise you that will survive though," She growled. Malik held back a laugh and Altair just gave them an amused look.

    Azrail pouted and went quiet, not exactly expecting her to have a comeback. That's what he gets! I thought with a snicker. I rode up beside Malik and grinned, sitting up on my horse. I was bored and I wanted to talk to someone, although I don't think I was up to the loud noises like Azrail and Alana. They were the strangest combination I have seen so far on this trip. Mostly because even though Alana had been there for Azrail for a while, he still somewhat hates her... I think..

    "Malik!" I said as I rode up beside him. I smiled and he shot me a weird look. "So, you are the map maker. Don't you have any idea where we are headed?" I asked, eyeing him up and down.

    He sighed and thought for a moment. "Well, we should be heading towards bureau up ahead. It's an older one from a while ago near Egypt, but I do know that after that there will be a river up ahead. We will be a boat and we will cross the river from there," He said slowly.

    I blinked and tilted my head. "What about the horses?" I asked curiously. He looked over to me and squinted, making me shrug.

    "We will leave them there and they will trade the horses back to Masyaf, from there I don't know what will happen," He admitted. I groaned in slight annoyance. We were going into this almost completely blind, weren't we? I bet they didn't even think of what lie ahead  _after_ the bloody river! I furrowed my brows and then tilted my head.

    "River? I highly doubt it'd be the Nile river. Maybe... oh wait, never mind. Don't say anything because I just remembered the maps that literally everyone in school was forced to learn," I snorted. "Wait, I don't remember the whole thing.... Azrail!" I called. He moved his horse over to us and gave me a questioning look. I smiled devilishly, "Hey, do you remember the maps from school? The Middle East and North Africa maps?" I questioned.

    He sighed and groaned. "Yes, sadly. The teachers were adamant about the stupid maps- why?" He asked me in suspicion. I smiled and shrugged.

    "What river comes before the Nile?" I asked sweetly. He gave me a glare and thought for a moment. Even Malik looked at him expectantly.

    Sighing he said, "I remember on Google Maps one time there was a river quite some miles away from the Nile connecting to the Timsah Lake, that also connected to what people call the "Great Bitter Lake" and in between the two is the Birkat Abu Jamus," he recalled. Malik blinked and I looked at him with great annoyance.

    "Anything that contributes to the time right now? Like what... er, the maps from here in this day and age?" I asked, puzzled. He tilted his head almost confused at what I was asking.

    "Same maps, just more stuff added to the society. I hardly say there is a difference. I mean, I memorized the maps, so that counts right?" he pointed out. I sighed and put two fingers on my temple.

    I shrugged, "I suppose. Now I guess you should lead us the rest of the way because you are the only one that actually  _visualizes the fucking maps,_ " I said. He snorted and shrugged his shoulders almost as if to mock me.

    "Someone ignored their studies~" He teased arrogantly. I groaned and hid my face. "Don't worry, I know the...." I prepared for him to start listing off places in Africa. Three... two.... one... ze-? "The Nile, along the sides is.... Lower Egypt, Eastern Desert, Western Desert, Upper Egypt and of course, Kush further down. Then in Lower Egypt we have Pelusium first and then a little further south west we have Avaris and Budapastis, Heliopolis, Memphis, Helwan. Then on the western side of the Nile we have, Alexandria, Naukratis, Merimda, Giza, Saaqara, Dahshur, Meydum, and Lahun...-" I cut him off.

    Everyone was looking at him now and I was angrily trying to shut him off. "Okay, enough. I get it, you know the ancient maps too!" I huffed out. He grinned at me and I glared. "Can you even map it out?" I questioned with a slight tone of annoyance.

    "Of course I can! What do you take me for?" He laughed. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. I  _did_ have a headache now... "Oh wait! I forgot about Beni Hasan on the eastern side AND Amarna and then on the western side I forgot Hermopolis!" He added. My mind spun as he finished the last part and I rolled my eyes at him.

    "Done yet?" I asked annoyedly.

    "Oh-! Wait I forgot about the ones in between the Nile on the parts connecting it to the Mediterranean. We still have Tanis, Busiri-"

    "OOHH-Kay! Enough, enough, enough!  ** _Si Si Si Si!_ " **I stopped him from saying anymore. "You, mister, are giving me a headache, please... for the love of all things HOLY. Stop, I beg of you," I pleaded.

    He laughed and Altair and Malik looked relieved. "Okay, okay. But I forgot about upper Egypt-"

    "NO!" Altair said quickly. "No, no. I think we are good. Let's just stick to Lower Egypt... Okay?" Altair said. He looked as if his sanity was about done! Azrail went to go say something and he immediately stopped him. "If it's about the maps, I don't want to hear it. At. All. Got it?" He demanded. Azrail laughed but didn't nod, just prepared himself to say something snarky.

    "Can't promise that. Don't want to get lost now do we?" He taunted, making me literally attempt to poke his eyes. "Okay! I will stay quiet!" He squeaked.

    We all sighed in relief as he finally went quiet. "I shouldn't have asked..." I muttered, leaning back against my horse. Malik let out a breathy laugh and I shot him a glare.

    "I wasn't expecting him to literally list off every single place in Egypt that he knew," Malik laughed in amusement. "He even got on Altair's nerves!" He chuckled. I smiled and pet my horse as she walked.

    "Pff- Just wait, his ego is big enough. Wait until he gets on the subject of literature or math, or heck! Even history. You will want to take a bow and arrow and shoot him in the head. He talks and lectures for HOURS! I mean  _hours_ ," I complained. Malik grinned, probably wanting to hear about the things that were never shown on Azrail's past. "Oh and I remember this one time that he corrected a teacher, she went nuts! She made the whole class write sentences, like one thousand sentences. She got that mad," I laughed.

    Malik's eyes seemed to soften and I eyed him. He didn't seem to notice and smiled softly. "It sounds like he'd do that..." he mumbled softly. I grinned like a fangirl spotting her ship and looked away with a soft snort.

    "You really care about him. What is he to you? A younger brother?" I asked Malik seriously. He frowned slightly and looked at me with a raised brow. "I mean, you seem to be close to him. Even knowing that he lied, so... Why are you acting like this when he is involved?" I asked curiously.

    He seemed to be in thought before looking back at me. "I guess so. I mean, I still don't trust him with certain things... that will take a while. Other than that, he doesn't seem to treat me any different than he did you. He was... how do I put it...?" He tried.

    "Let me guess.. even where he was ignoring me, he was still trying to make things right with you? I have to say, I am jealous... but, I understand. You are the only male friend he has ever gotten close to. Mostly because I think they had a problem with how controlling and commanding he could be towards other people. He never seemed to get along with other guys," I sighed. "Heck you probably saw his male cousin! His cousin didn't like him either because he was the boss in the house and he hated it when Azrail ignored the rules he placed in the house," I chuckled slightly.

    Malik watched me as I spoke about Azrail. "I have a question. He was female before, so that means he could like men right? I have heard about homosexuals before... so he may only like women... but does he like men as well?" He asked.

    I smiled and wiggled my brows. "Why, do you like him or something~?" I teased. He shot me a glare and I took that as a no. "Oh, well he does like men. He can fall in love with both men and women, he just prefers women over men. I already told Altair this, honestly... Azrail doesn't care who finds out because in his words, "they can kiss my ass". Honestly though, he isn't likely to fall in love with man unless he is very close to one," I eyed Malik. "Careful Malik~ He's coming for you~" I teased.

    He rolled his eyes and threatened to punch me. I laughed because Malik would never do something like that. I let a derpy smile come to my face and sat up on my horse. I guess Malik was easier to talk to then the rest but as I looked up I saw why. Azrail was arguing with Alana and Altair. I smiled awkwardly, preferring to stay in Malik's company rather than theirs.

    "We really need to find civilization... and fast..." Malik muttered. I silently agreed with him as Alana threw a punch at Altair.

    "Hey, look! It's the three A's!" I joked. "Them and their wonderful, annoying, and loud selves. I really wish they would shut up, but at the same time it kind of feels like home," I said softly. Malik looked at me and I grinned stupidly. "I mean, this is as close to family as you can get, right? Especially in the type of life we live. I don't want to leave because Azrail looks so happy. He is finally home, isn't he? Well he looks like he is home, anyway," I said.

    Malik just sighed and nodded his head in agreement. "I agree, there is definitely a change. I think it's mostly due to you though," Malik said. "You were the first one there for him, right? It shouldn't matter if your here or there as long as you are with him," Malik said.

    I looked at him in disagreement. He was wrong because Malik was changing Azrail in a whole new way. Even if he couldn't see it, I sure did. Malik was his first friend in this world, and I have to agree that in the beginning and even now Altair can be very unbearable. Almost annoyingly over confident, actually. I smiled and shook my head. "Yea, sure," I said with a smile, "You believe that, but I don't believe it was me," I ended.

    Malik looked at me in confusion and I just put on an innocent face. He sighed and shook his head and I couldn't help but wonder what Malik thought about. What was going on in this man's head? I grinned mischievously and looked between him and Altair. Even so, I was getting bored just sitting around on this horse and my ass was starting to hurt. I desperately needed that river. I took a drink of my water and sighed happily under the desert heat. I was half tempted to take off my hood.

    I looked around the desert, noticing houses really far away in the distance. Or were they not houses? Either way, I think we were almost at our destination. I grinned just thinking about Africa in the past. 

    


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you guys will enjoy this. I don't know I kind of feel like it was a little too long but whatever! I don't really care about that anyway. Enjoy

Azrail

.

.

.

    We had already turned in our horses to the bureau and walked outside to try to get a boat. I was laughing at Altair's terrible attempt to persuade someone to give him a boat, since he had no money to buy one. He stomped up to me and gave me a death glare that sent shivers down my spine. Malik and Alana had moved away from me after he angrily stomped up to me and I knew they were going to refuse to help me on this one.

    "Then you try," He growled. I smiled and waved him off, booping his nose. "Don't do-"

    "Sorry, but I will have to say, with me looking like this? Come on~ Maybe a woman would do better? Maybe a little-" I was cut off by Alana and Tsuki.

    "NO," They exclaimed angrily. I smiled and shrugged, batting my eyes at them. Tsuki hit me and Alana kicked me, making me raise my hands in surrender. If they didn't care if I went now, I had just written my doom.

    Tsuki smiled innocents and grabbed my shoulders. "You know, I would love to see how good you acting is~" She cooed. "Don't worry, it's only a boat~!" She said, making my face fall. She shoved me forward and I looked back with puppy eyes as she stood beside Altair. Even Alana joined her, making me sigh. I looked over to Malik and he just shrugged.

    "I think you've got this," Malik said, looking away. I groaned and looked down.

    "Come on~ Guys? I didn't mean it...! I swear!" I whined. Tsuki and Alana looked away and I stood straighter. I sighed and thought of ways that I could win the guy over. "Okay, I guess I would have to do with a shave and a hair cut," I said and they looked at me curiously.

    Malik furrowed his brows. "What does that have anything to do with the problem at hand?" He asked in confusion. I smirked and Tsuki immediately hid her face in her hands.

    I turned towards Tsuki. "Come on, you can help me with just this~" I suggested. She crossed her arms and rose her brow.

    "I fear for that poor man. You won't go easy on him, will you?" She asked with a sigh. I shook my head and she glared, "Okay, please promise me not to go overboard, we don't need him strangling you," She snapped.

    I cheered and Altair's eyes widened. "Wait, what is he about to do?" He demanded in a panic. Tsuki sighed which made his brows furrow. "What, are you about to do?" He asked me, making me smile innocently.

    "Azrail, no. Please no. Not after last time..." Alana said, finally realizing what I meant. "Why would you need to shave and cut your hair anyway for that...?" She asked.

    "Okay, I am about to deduce him. I won't exactly  _tell_ him directly, more of an indirect type of thing. I will pose as a nobleman," I said gesturing to the clothes in my bag. Tsuki's face fell and she looked through my bag, pulling out what was indeed clothes that you could only get in this time being rich.

    Everyone looked at me and I grinned slyly. "Oh lord, please no. Azrail if you die, I will officially declare Malik as my new brother," Alana said. I shot her a puppy dog look and she hugged Malik. "Yep, besides! He is like a big brother anyway!" Malik looked like he wanted to run away and she let go. "Oops, I forgot about the customs of being back in time!" She laughed.

    Tsuki grabbed my arm and dragged me with her. "Okay, I will do it, you just better sit still!" She threatened. I sighed and followed after her, although I my legs were moving on there own because she was dragging me and I didn't want to fall.

* * *

 

    I walked up to the man and smiled at him brightly. When his eyes snapped to me he almost stopped in his tracks. The woman, whom I assumed was his wife, eyed me up and down. On the inside I squirmed under her gaze, as if she knew I was up to something.

    "Sir, how can I help you?" The man asked nicely. I almost snorted, remembering how he was talking to Altair. I even saw Altair practically fuming on the side, sending me death glare. I gave him a perfect looking smile and bowed slightly, observing the two of them.

    "I am looking for a boat sir," I gestured to the others, "We are trying to travel to Egypt and my uh-" They watched me and squinted, "Servants were trying to find one for me but one kept on coming back because he couldn't find one," I said softly.

    The woman's gaze traveled to Altair and then back at me. The man sighed, "Sir, he had no money. No money no boat," He said sternly. I grinned and began deducing the woman. The woman's dress looked ruffled and her gaze kept on drifting from what I think was her husband to some other guard giving orders on the docks.

    "Sir, is that your wife?" I asked curiously. The man nodded, his eyes narrowed at me. "It seems that she has her sights set on another man... Sir, I don't think she has been faithful. Her dress seems a little dirty and-" I pointed to one of the ties on her dress. "It seems that her dress was put back on rather sloppily, that tie is a little bit  _too_ loose," I pointed out.

    The man turned to the woman and she flinched away. I grinned sadistically and she practically shot me a look that could kill. There ended up being a hold up and I got the boat for free and grinned, thanking the man. I bowed and he told me it was no problem, however the woman was in trouble. I turned and frowned and everyone looked at me.

    "What the hell was that?" Altair demanded. I shrugged and Tsuki and Alana raged at me for doing what I did. I  _told_ them what I was going to do anyway, did I not? I shrugged again and Tsuki grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and brought me closer to her face.

    "You never told me that you would do that! Do you know what could happen to her? What kind of terrible human being are you!? And not only that...  _sevants? I have a lot that to lecture you about. Oh boy just you wait. You know that she could be killed in this world for some shit like that, right!? You could have done anything else but that_ _!"_ She said angrily. Everyone was surprised how she switched from Arabic to English in her rage. She let me go and I got down on one knee.

    "I am so sorry, I should have went about that in a better way," I said. She glared as I stood back up and I rose my hands in surrender.

    "You shouldn't be apologizing to  _me_. What ever though, its not like it matters now. Get the boat, because you are helping Altair row the boat..." She said, turning away. I smiled shakily and gaze her a close eyed smile.

    Alana looked at the boat in surprise. "Wow, that is a much bigger boat that I thought. Pff- Good luck rowing that thing guys," She laughed. She pat me on the back... well, more like slapped me on the back really hard, knocking me forward. I stood and rolled my eyes, realizing she was right. This boat was much bigger than I thought it would be.

    "Well, I guess we better get to rowing," I said with a tight-lipped smile. I helped Alana and Tsuki get on the boat, mostly just stalling. Altair was hesitant to get on the boat and so was I. "Soo...... You going to get on first?" I asked, smiling awkwardly.

    "I am waiting for you," he gestured. The three of them watched the two of us stall time and Tsuki and Malik looked like they were getting tired of it. I eyed the water with a sickly look on my face and Altair backed away slightly.

    "GET ON THE BOAT YOU TWO!" Tsuki and Malik yelled at us angrily. I flinched and Altair looked away.

    I mumbled out prayers and attempted to get on the boat the same time Altair did. I almost slipped and clutched the side of the boat like a child their parent. I began to mutter, "Oh God, I love you so much. I am so sorry I ever doubted you... I can't swim and water is evil... You know I  _love you so much!"_ I began to speak out loud now. Altair was on the boat and held his hand to me, "Oh my savior~!" I said as he helped me up. I hugged him and almost burst into tears.

    Altair stiffened, "Look, I just didn't want to see you talking like a madman!" He said quickly. The other three began to laugh at us and we shot them glares. I let go of Altair and smiled awkwardly.

    "You don't understand! Water is like... A devilish force! It's almost living! Did you ever hear about water technically being the strongest force on earth? You know that water pressure can technically drown you even in the smallest of puddle... or trip you and make you hit your head and die... or-" Tsuki covered my mouth and forced out a shaky laugh.

    "Stop, we are about to sail in the river, okay? You  _need_ to stop," She  chuckled dryly. Altair seemed to be freaking out once I said that and Malik and Alana were trying to calm him down while Tsuki was about to strangle me. "Enough about water, just leave it be. Now  _row the boat_ ," She said, shoving me.

    I complied and Altair got to the one in the front. Let me tell you, my shoulders and upper part of my back will be hurting like hell, I have never ever felt so much pain after hours of rowing a boat. Altair and I took a small break and I couldn't help but want to actually sleep right now. I stretched my shoulders and wiped beads of sweat on my nose.

    "I didn't know that rowing a boat required such efforts," I said, running my hands through my dirty hair. "I need a bath," I said with a light frown. Malik looked at me and I shot him a smile.

    Altair got back into position and so did I and we soon began rowing again. "You know, I didn't think that a haircut could fit someone's face," Malik said slowly. "We usually just cut off almost all of our hair," He added.

    "Pff- Then welcome to a futuristic type of thing. Women cut their hair sometimes too in the future," Tsuki said. Tsuki's hair was actually longer now than when she first came here and I wondered if she wanted to cut her hair as well. She never liked long hair.

    I snorted at their reactions to her statement and then added, "They also shave their legs and under arms. They don't wear dresses and show off their legs," Altair looked like he had heard it before but Malik looked like he was about to explode from this information. I looked behind us and blinked in surprise at the lands of the desert being so far away. "Egypt, I can't wait to see what it has to offer," I said with a small grin. "You know I traced an ancestor of mine in this year once to Egypt?" I blurted.

    Tsuki looked at me with narrowed eyes. "You know he wouldn't be here right? We are technically in another world," She said.

    I shook my head. "I don't think that. Because in the future games of Assassin's Creed there are people in that world who were alive in ours..." I said. "What if he does exist... but I don't in the future? That means that history and time here is slightly different than our world but not entirely. If maybe I could find him that would be so awesome!" I said with a slight smile. "I know what he looks like too, there were drawings," I pointed out

    Alana frowned and furrowed her brows. She looked slightly angry that I even said anything. "Azrail, drop the subject please," She snapped. I looked at her with narrowed eyes and gladly dropped the subject. Tsuki noticed the tension and decided to but in.

    "You know, we technically know everything that is going to happen in the future right?" Tsuki said. I furrowed my brows, not really ever putting thought into it. I almost dropped the paddle into the water and quickly grabbed it again. "With Azrail's memory and historical freaky self. Technically we could get away with a lot of things, but I don't feel like pushing it," She added.

    I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "No, I won't use my knowledge to my advantage. It seems wrong," I said. Altair looked back at me and looked me up and down. "Do you have something to say to me?" I asked, studying him casually.

    "Well, I never thought you'd be the one to say that," He said quickly. He turned back around and I could feel my arms and upper part of my back getting sore. I shrugged a little and rolled my eyes. How long was this fucking boat ride going to take?? I hoped it wouldn't be long because my arms were killing me.

* * *

 

    I was probably the happiest person out of the five of us to get off of the boat. I stretched my arms and I heard my shoulder pop as I did so. It was so  _hot_ outside that I really wanted to take off my robes but I refrained because that would be improper. Although, as I saw some men with their tunics and cloths off it really made me want to strip.

    Alana groaned and shifted, her face twisted in irritation. She looked slightly pale and like she was having a hard time standing as she was also clutching the lower part of her stomach in pain. I looked away after I figured out why. I could only think of one thing...  _Shark week_. I held a laugh in as she shot me a glare. 

    "Sucks to be you this week!" I said, breathing in the fresh air. She shot me another glare and I swear she was about to hurl herself at me and strangle me. "Do you feel that? Freedom!" I taunted cheekily.

    Alana decided she had enough and decided to literally kick me in the stomach. I fell and clutched my stomach in pain and she grinned. "Feel that? Sweet sweet pain!" She laughed, walking away from me. Altair and Malik looked at me, their faces slightly shocked.

    "Fuuuuhh-" I mumbled, tears stinging my eyes. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it..." I said, taking a moment to catch my breath. She cocked her head back slightly and smirked.

    "Yea, of course you didn't," She said with feigned innocence. I stood and glared at her and she just turned and walked off, Tsuki following after her. I muttered curses under my breath and rolled my eyes.

    Malik and Altair held back laughs and I glared at them. "I swear, I don't know why she did that. I was only talking about the lovely ground," I lied with a sarcastic smile.

    "Of course you were," Altair said, walking off to make sure the girls didn't get into trouble. I sighed and slumped my shoulders, following after him.

    "What did you do to deserve that?" Malik asked curiously. I looked away and avoided eye contact. "Oh, wait does it have to do something with females? Alana looks kind of sick today anyway... I think Altair said something similar happened to Tsuki," He said slowly. "She got moody like Alana is...?"

    I laughed, earning looks from the people around us. I winked at one of the women passing by and they blushed, keeping their heads down. "Actually it is," I said, turning back to Malik. "You will be surprised at what it is, but I won't tell you because I feel I would rather not speak about it," I said with a smile. Malik rolled his eyes when I said that and I elbowed him lightly. "Hey, if I told you then it wouldn't be a female thing. I would rather forget about it myself because it makes me feel terrible. Anyway-" I cut off when a pretty tall skinny boy knocked into me. He looked young and starving, probably sixteen or seventeen because he had barely any facial hair yet.

    I fell back into Malik and almost knocked him over. The boy muttered something under her breath and walked off, leaving me confused. I quickly got off of Malik and checked my pockets for my money bag. "What was up with that kid?" Malik asked, watching him disappear. He watched me search my pockets and I groaned in the realization that my money pouch was  _gone_.

    "My money is gone," I said slowly, turning to look for the boy in the crowd. "Well isn't that great! I knew I should have hidden it better!" I seethed. It was a young boy anyway, it's not like I could find him and then attack him for my money. That would be a new level of low for me.

    "Maybe we should go find him?" Malik suggested, starting off in the direction he went. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Whoa, maybe we could get it back!" He said quickly as he almost fell back.

    I shook my head. "No, it doesn't matter. Let him keep it, we need to go find the others. He probably needs that money more than I anyway," I said reassuringly. Malik just nodded as we went to go find the others. I almost felt like that boy was familiar to me but I didn't even know the kid. I furrowed my brows and shrugged it off, playing it off as just some random kid.

    We walked for ages, searching for Altair and the others and I was getting impatient. I climbed a building, helping Malik up along as we went. We ran across the buildings and I noticed how agile and quick Malik was. Looked like he was actually enjoying being on the roofs after a while. I averted my eyes from him and scanned the ground for Tsuki.

    I saw a woman being harassed in an alley and halted. Malik noticed me halt and I watched the men like a hawk. I felt the urge to help her... but what about finding the others? Before I knew it my body was moving towards the men and the unfortunate woman. I sighed and took out a small knife, squinting as it glinted in the light. I pounced on one of the men, shoving it in the back of his neck.

    He fell to the ground and the other two men turned, their face twisted with surprise and fear. The woman moved back and I silently cursed myself for getting involved in this. Why the hell did my body just  _move_!? I felt like I should have done this in the beginning but seeing the men turn to me that quick I realized I kind of got ahead of myself. 

    One of the men turned to me and threw a punch at me. I dodge it and sheathed my blade, deciding that if he was going to fight with fists I might as well be fair. I grabbed his fist and twisted his arm behind him, kicking him in the back to get him away from me. The other guy kicked my side and I winced, stumbling sideways. 

    I kicked out my leg and tripped the guy that kicked my side as his leg was going back down. He landed on his back and let out a strangled and startled breath. I noticed a shiny glint of metal from above and saw Malik jumping down on one of the men, successfully killing one of the guys I had forgotten about. The guy I just tripped stood and ran.

    I panted and turned to the woman with a smile, holding out my hand. "Hey, are you alright?" I asked her. She nodded quickly, "You should be a little more careful, next time I don't think I will be there to save you," I said softly.

    The woman grabbed my hand and I helped her up. She blushed and avoided my gaze. "Thank you sir..!" She said quickly. I nodded at her and watched her move back into the crowd. Someone looked over and shouted for the guards and I groaned and climbed up, making sure that Malik was following me. I shot my hand over to the side where I was kicked and groaned.

    "Shit, that hurts!" I cursed. "I can't promise that won't leave a bruise," I said in one breath.

    "That was incredibly stupid in reckless! What were you thinking!?" Malik demanded. I looked at him with a wavering smile under his intense gaze. "You better not do that again, got it!? At least give a warning because I didn't even know what was going on!" He said angrily.

    "I promise, I won't do it again. You have my word," I said, standing to my full height. "I wonder where the rest of them are now... they probably found a place to stay for the day I guess," I said a little unsure. I looked down where the guards were and they were studying the dead bodies. I narrowed my eyes at the guards, noticing something off about them.  _Templars_ I noted as I saw the symbol on their armor. "Templars? I thought they leff-- oh wait. That was only the Middle East they promised," I said quickly.

    Malik watched with me curiously eyeing the men. "Wonder what they are doing in Egypt... the same thing they did at home?" He asked. I nodded, my eyes narrowed.

    "They probably came here with the same intentions we did. To find an AOE," I said. I sighed and walked backwards, eyeing the ledge and then turning. "We should hurry and tell the others that there are Templars here," I added.

    Sighing, Malik followed me. "That's great.... just great..." He growled. "And where do you think that stupid apple might be anyway?" He asked. I looked back at him and thought for a second before looking forward again.

    "I was thinking possibly a pyramid, maybe one of the oldest. I'm talking like Pyramid of Djoser old," I said with furrowed brows. "As I recall it was northwest of Memphis... not that far from Memphis," I added.

    Malik rose a brow. "Your memory always surprises me when you get into a rant about history," He snorted. "This is almost eight hundred twenty seven years in the past. How much knowledge of history do you have even stored in that head of yours?" He asked me. I looked at him with a grin on my face.

    "Do you really want to know? We will be here a while, but I don't think we have that much time to spare..." I said slowly. A cute smile appeared on Malik's face making my face feel warm. "I guess I will tell you later, it would be actually be nice to share such beautiful history with someone who is actually interested," I said, looking down.

    "I would be glad to hear what you have to say too. I believe history is equally as important as everything else," He said with a soft smile. I looked away quickly, stumbling at the edge of the roof. I loved that smile that he showed me. I frowned when those thoughts crossed my mind and shook my head. "You okay? You almost fell," Malik said slowly.

    I nodded quickly. "Yea, I just had a weird thought. No big deal though, don't worry about it!" I said innocently. He rolled his eyes and we continued our search for the rest of the group.

* * *

 

    It was almost dark when we finally found them. They actually went looking for us and honestly I had never felt so lost in such a place. They brought us to an inn and I explained everything that happened while we were trying to find them. Tsuki looked angry when I told her about the stolen money though. This time we bought two rooms one for the girls and one for us guys, even though the only way to bathe was the lake not too far from here I didn't mind.

    "You know, I really need to take a bath," I said as I sniffed myself. I wrinkled my nose and Altair and Malik rolled their eyes at me. "What? I don't want to be completely dirty, besides that I also need to wash out my tunic. I got blood on it from the fight," I said with a frown.

    "Then go out to the lake, we were just about to go take a bath anyway," Altair said quickly. I smiled, glad that it was night that we decided to go to the lake and take a bath.

    "At least its almost completely dark," I snorted. I looked out the window and smiled at the lights all around from torches around the small city. "Well I am heading out before it gets too dark," I said as I gathered my things. I headed down to the lake which wasn't too far away and I smiled when I reached its calm and cool waters.

    I stripped and got into the water to wash myself, enjoying the rare coolness of the waters. It was so hot out today and I felt disgusting and sticky from sweat. I ran my fingers through my curly hair, watching the curls straighten out from the heaviness of the water. I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard people behind me and I turned to see Malik and Altair.

    "O-oh! It's just you guys!" I said with a heavy sigh.

    "We told you we were coming," Altair said with a short eye roll. He stripped and I looked away quickly, drawing my lips in a straight line. Oh god was the only thing running through my mind. Malik came in after only with a little difficulty taking off his robes with one arm.

    I noticed how faded my scars were now and carefully traced over the one on my side I got when I protected Altair. I blushed and stopped my eyes from observing his body. When the two of them looked over to me they actually seemed to be surprised at how my body looked. I chuckled as I lightly stretched my still aching shoulders.

    "What? Were you expecting me to have a feminine body?" I asked as they quickly looked me in the eyes. "You know its rude to stare? I didn't observe your bodies, although very tempting," I teased.

    Altair frowned. "What?" He asked at the last thing I said. I laughed and cupped water in my hands, bringing it up to my face.

    "Nothing, forget I said that. It was a joke," I said with a smile. I noticed the stump where Malik's arm should have been and felt a little sadness at the memory. "That heals up well," I pointed out carefully. Malik frowned slightly and shrugged.

    "I guess it did," He said quickly. He eyed the scars on my body and I looked away. "So... the smaller little scars and the... round looking scar on your thigh... where did you get that one?" He asked.

    I looked down and smiled bitter. "On a job," I said quickly. "It was a long time ago, don't worry. It's old news," I said vaguely. Altair narrowed his eyes at me and I shrugged. "Sorry, touchy subject," I said. They actually didn't my lack of certain "parts" which I was glad for.

    We washed up quickly and then got out and got dressed again. I felt relieved that I actually had a bath and it put a smile on my face as I got out my spare robes. I dressed easily and I looked over to Malik whom was having troubles. I frowned and went over to help him. I smiled at him and silently helped him put his robes back on.

    "Thank you..." Malik said awkwardly. He probably wasn't used to asking for help and I couldn't blame him because it hadn't been long since he had lost his arm. He had to get frustrated sometimes and I felt kind of bad for him.

    "No problem, it doesn't exactly matter anyway does it? You told me once that if I ever had any problems I could go to you, so I guess I can tell you the same," I said with a soft smile. He blushed and looked down, his lips set in a straight line.

    He began walking and i watched after him curiously. "You know... you have a noble heart. I don't know when but I have been noticing the small things..." He said quietly. I felt my heart thump in my chest and I faltered in stride beside him. My face began to heat up and I gave an awkward chuckle.

    "O-oh! I wasn't expecting that..!" I said awkwardly. For some reason that made me feel happy and I couldn't help the growing smile on my face. "Honestly... I never thought that someone would say that to someone like me," I said honestly. I ran back up to catch up with him, carrying the bag of clothes with me.

    Malik hummed and it went silent as we made it back to the inn. When we arrived it was dark now and the girls were waiting for us. I smiled at the two of them and they had also looked like they went out for a bath. Tsuki rose a brow in surprise and looked at all of us in confusion.

    "Wow, I didn't think that all of you would bathe together," Tsuki snickered. I blushed slightly and she laughed. "I hope you guys didn't tease Azrail, but whatever it doesn't matter," She said. "Did Altair take his hood off when he bathed?" She asked.

    Malik and I laughed and Altair looked annoyed. "Of course not!" He snapped. Actually, his hood was off right now and he didn't look half bad. His short brown hair looked like he had recently cut it. I noticed something I don't think I ever have though... his kitty whiskers.

    "It's strange how you haven't grown a beard... look at those cute little whiskers!" I teased at his tiny mustache that was barely able to be seen. He slapped my hand away when I pointed it out, earning a laugh from the others.

    "Leave my... kitty whiskers... alone.." He grumbled, looking away. I grinned like a child and Tsuki's eyes softened. She walked up to Altair and pat his head like a puppy.

    "Aww! The kitty whiskers are cute! Malik and Azrail are just hairy, don't listen to them," She snorted, flipping me off. I gave her a feigned look of hurt and disgust.

    "Hairy? You make us sound like apes!" I complained. I pat Malik's head and smiled at the feeling of his soft damp hair. "Oooh soft!" I said with a smile. Malik slapped my hand away and I grinned reaching out to feel his hair again.

    Malik sighed and stepped back. "Leave my hair alone," He said with a small smile on his face. "And I would say we are hardly hairy," He said to Tsuki with a slight eye roll. I looked over to Tsuki and Altair and then looked around for Alana, frowning when I didn't see her.

    "Where is Alana?" I asked curiously. Tsuki looked over to me and then around the room.

    "I think she went back to her room. Speaking of which, I am going to do the same, good night! Don't kill each other either," She scoffed, leaving the room quickly. I watched after her curiously, wondering why she had ran off so quickly.

    I yawned and stood straighter. "Well, I guess i will follow their lead. I guess I am kind of tired and I don't want to stay up too late because we leave first thing in the morning," I said as I noticed the only bed in the room. I tilted my head, "Only one bed, I will take the floor," I said quickly.

    Altair looked over to Malik and for a second I thought he would give the bed to Malik, but no he was still him and he took the bed. I snickered and rolled my eyes as I lied out a blanket and sat down. Malik laid out his stuff and fell asleep right beside me, but I didn't exactly fall asleep as quickly as the two of them did. I watched the door for what seemed like ages because of the feeling that someone might come in here. After a while when nothing happened I allowed myself to go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know that one moment when you forget the notes? Yea, that's me! Lmao, I really enjoyed writing this chapter anyway and I hope you did too.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, I hope you liked the first chapter. I didnt want to put this on the top of the page but I will be trying to continue Gorgeously crafted when I can. This story is practice actually, all of my fanfictions are just practice for a real book. As I explained on the top, my laptop broke shortly after publishing a few chapters of Gorgeously Crafted. Then right after my tablet didn't want to work properly. There are just certain things I can't write on school computers. If I don't update It is because I am probably busy or reading. School sucks monkey balls man!  
> ~Au Revoir!  
> Word count: 2866


End file.
